Crossover: The Attack of the Androids
by necee90
Summary: Serena and Rini run away ater getting abused to find Rini's real father Vegeta, but they run right into the preperation of an all out war Zfighters vs. The androids! The andriod saga with a twist! a SM crossover serena/vegeta rini/gohan and many more!
1. He's back

Disclaimer: I'm just doing this so I don't here any crap from anyone ! We all know if I wrote the original Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, story lines posting a crossover story on a fan site.

Crossover: The Attack of the Androids

A seven year old Gohan lay asleep at his desk where he was supposed to be studying, he fiercely twist & turned in his sleep as he had he weirdest dream ever.

Gohan's Dream 

_Gohan was sitting in a wide field "where am I" he said not expecting a __small feminine voice to answer "I have no idea" Gohan quickly turned around to come face to face with a about 2 years younger than him, she had pale pink hair that was pulled into pigtails and blood red eyes, she was wearing a white flowing dress, "Who are you" Gohan asked "Serenity princess of the moon, but you can call me Rini. Who are you" she asked curiously "I'm Gohan,__I live on earth, but I'm saiyan,a nearly exstinct alien race, my father is one of two full saiyans left__" he said introducing himself "I dozed off while I was studying. How did you get in my dream?" Gohan asked completely baffled as to why she was there. The girl shrugged "I don't know! I was laying on my bed taking a nap then the next thing I know I'm here." she said. Both kids looked at each other puzzled "HEY! I heard of this happening before!" she said catching Gohan's attention " It was in a book. Were having a dream bond, It's two people who live any where in the universe hearts work as one. They meet in a dream a month before they actually meet" they both watched each other, they were so into each other they had no idea the field was fading away "what's happening" Gohan yelled "I think were waking up" she said "Bye, see you in a month" she said with a wave "Bye" Gohan said before waking up._

End Dream

Gohan awoke in his room at his desk with a huge smile on his face '_She was kind of cute' _he thought before returning to his work.

………………………………....DBZ/SM ………………………………................ Gohan sat his desk studying when he suddenly sensed a ridiculous amount of energy headed straight for earth " It can't be" he said to himself. Seconds later the phone rang,

"Hello?" Gohan asked

"Do you feel that?" Krillin's voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"I know, I feel it to" Gohan whispered making sure his mom didn't hear.

Gohan sighs "It can't be 'you know who' can it?"

"I'm afraid so." Krillin said his voice trembling "We have to be strong bro"

Krillin took a deep breath "Suit up bro, we've got planning to do"

They hung up. Gohan stared into space 'Damn it! If I don't use my full power were screwed, but if I do I'll have vegeta on my tail (BIG PUN RIGHT THERE!) ………………………….. DBZ/ SM……………………………….

_Somewhere near the North Pole_

" Chiaotzu you feel that, there's two of them" Tien said in disbelief but all Chiaotzu could do was nod

…………………………… DBZ/SM………………………………

Vegeta stood on Bulma's balcony with his mouth open in shock staring in the direction where an enormous source of energy seemed to be heading "So he failed after all!" he yelled slamming his fist at the table he, Yamcha, Bulma ,oolong and Puar were eating at "Frieza is still alive and he's coming!" he shouted

" Wait! How do you know?" Yamcha yelled back " Maybe it's someone else!"

Vegeta just growled " I know! I make it my business to know, unlike you."

…………………………….DBZ/SM………………………….

_Somewhere else near Antarctica_

Piccolo was meditating until he felt an enormous power heading for earth

"Frieza no way" he yelled breaking his meditation. Sensing the others headed to meet Frieza he blasted into the air to catch up.

...........................DBZ/SM..........................

Gohan pulled on his armor,grabbed his sword, managed to sneak out this window with out getting caught and took off into the sky "This can't be happening! Come on krillin where are you?" trying to knot freak freak himself out he put his attention on a certain princess _'If I dont reveal my secret I'll be killed before I get to meet you' _Gohan was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely relized Krillin caught up to him "hey bro" Krillin said in a seriouse tone "Do you think we can beat him?' krillin asked Gohan, Gohan just shrugged " We have to try"

End Caption: My first fanfiction and I think I rocked it!But i need to know what you guys think so review!


	2. You know there had to be another saiyan

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SM. I KNOW I DON'T OWN IT AND U KNOW I DON'T OWN IT!

Vegeta rocketed through the air Yamcha was right behind him. Vegeta was lost in a frenzy of thought _'I can tell Frieza has gotten stronger ! Well so have I!_

……………………DBZ/SM…………………

Tien and Chiaotzu were flying as fast as they could to catch up to the others "Tien I don't like this, there coming I can sense them"

……………………DBZ/SM…………………

Vegeta and Yamcha landed near Frieza's estimated landing site Bulma, Tien and Chiaotzu, Gohan and Krillin, and then Piccolo. Everyone anxiously waited for Frieza's arrival, every second they waited together the tension built between them "Look I'm a lot stronger than all you weaklings" he said drawing everyone's attention to himself "You all would just get in my way" Everyone glowered at him especially Gohan _' Come on Gohan forget about Vegeta!The world needs you!" _Gohan took a deep breath and stepped forward "Your wrong Vegeta your not the strongest." he said. Gohan began to power up with all eyes on him, in a flash he went super saiyan! " NO WAY!" everyone shouted except Vegeta who was speechless "Dad was gone and I felt the need to step up" Gohan explained. Everyone was distracted by Gohan's power that Piccolo was the only one to sense what was coming "HE'S HERE!" Piccolo yelled. Everyone watched as Frieza's ship flew over head landing just over a near by cliff, waisting no time Gohan shot off into the air.

................DBZ/SM...................

Over the cliff Frieza and his father levitated out of the ship with his men. "This is Earth, how quiant" he says, he admires his surroundings a little longer before turning to his henchmen "FIND THEM, and show no mercy' he orders "Yes sir" they reply obediently, They shot into the air only to drop dead to the ground. Standing in front of the lifeless bodies of frieza's henchman was a young man with lavender hair wearing baggy gray pants, a black tank top, yellow boots and a blue jacket with the capsule corp logo. "You must be Frieza, I've been waiting."

**Ending caption: Wooh Gohan and Trunks in the same fanfic thats to hot to handle lamo pls review.**


	3. This is how Saiyans roll

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it so I can be the luckiest person alive!

"Im going to destroy you now" the stranger said Frieza just smirked "Well we better start running, isn't that right father" he said starting to laugh "You have no idea what your up against' frieza sneered. "Trust me Frieza I know what I'm against, and trust me im not worried" the stranger remarked, Frieza was about something when he just realized Gohan was standing right there watching them, the stranger smirked "looks like you'll have to fight two super saiyans" he says before going SUPER SAIYAN! Gohan stared at the now glowing stranger in disbelief _I can't believe there's more Saiyans! _Realizing Gohan was staring the stranger smiled at him "Do you want to be the one to fight Fireza" he asked the other saiyan, Gohan quickly shook his head "Im just hear cause I thought fighting him was up to me, but if you want to be the one to fight him be my guest." Gohan said stepping aside and gesturing towards Frieza, the stranger nodded and turned to a still shocked

Frieza "Looks like you'll be fighting me" he the stranger said with a smirk, regaining his composure Frieza quickly reacted "You cocky monkey lets see you block this!' Frieza yelled he said shooting an energy beam at Gohan and the stranger creating an enormous explosion "Well they didn't last long at all" Frieza's father King Cold said lazily, Frieza just "Well what did you exspect they were only a couple of.." but Frieza was cut off when the smoke disappeared revealing both Saiyans untouched "Your going to have to do a lot better than that" the stranger said, Frieza gritted his teeth "WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONKEY!" he yelled before creating a huge energy blast before throwing it at him, the stranger stood his ground catching the ball forcing it back causing it to explode. The stranger dusted off his hands triumphantly causing Frieza to scowl "It's time to end this" Frieza said before flying up in the sky, he raise one finger and began to charge up the death ball "THIS ONE"S FOR YOU FATHER" Frieza he yelled throwing the ball of energy which barely missed gohan but slammed into the stranger and the ground "you know Frieza, you could've done that from the beginning" Frieza frowned "There is no pleasing you father" Frieza said with a smirk, which was soon wiped off his face when he saw the death ball being pushed back up "IMPOSSIBLE" he yelled. Gohan stood and watched with a huge grin as the stranger carried the ball back up "Excuse me is this yours?" the stranger said with a grin pissing Frieza off, in anger he created an energy blast and threw into the death causing it to burst, when the smoke cleared the two saiyans were no where to be found "Well done Frieza you finally beat those brats" King cold said restlessly "I was just warming up father! That's all!' he said before they both started to laugh, but what they didn't know was the two saiyans were standing on a nearby cliff.

"You know he's starting to get on my nerves" Gohan said annoyed, The other saiyan nodded in agreement "Yeah I thought this was our battle" he then thought for a second "Would you like to provide a distraction?" he asked politely, Gohan grinned "I thought you would never ask" Gohan turned back to the battle and yelled "MASANKO!", Frieza and his father jumped out of the way barely escaping the blast Frieza whipped around "Wait to I get my hands on you…" but was cutoff when he only saw a grinnig Gohan floating behind him "HEY FRIEZA!"


	4. This is how we kick ass

Disclaimer: GOKU: Hey Can I Say the disclaimer! [Jumps up and down and waves hands in the air]

NECEE90: [smiles] Sure Goku I don't see why not

VEGETA: [growls] I'm the prince of all saiyans I should say it!

NECEE90;[angry glare] WAIT YOUR TURN!

VEGETA; [cowers in fear]

NECEE90; Go ahead Goku

GOKU: Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM, But it would be cool if she did!

Trunks appeared above Frieza with his sword drawn, Frieza tried to move bot it was too late Trunks cut him in two "FRIEZA!" King cold shouted as he watched Trunks slice him into pieces then blow him to ashes. After the stranger sheathed his sword, the saiyans exchanged looks then they looks and then landed "Saiyans huh" King cold said "I'm impressed. To encounter fighters of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. But it does present quite an opportunity." King Cold approached the two. "You see, I could appreciate great talents such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's were." He spread his arms impressively. "Join me, and take Frieza's place at my side as the supreme rulers of the universe!" "Not a chance" said the stranger "Sorry I'm booked" Gohan said sarcastically "Now don't be too hasty," continued King Cold. "Imagine. This world and every other world would be the merest of bubbles in your collection. Playthings for your amusement. Subject to your every whim." He realized the two weren't going to agree. "No? All right, but grant me this. Allow me to examine your sword. A Weapon of such obvious quality practically beg to be admired." the stranger threw his sword handle first at King cold who caught it by the handle "Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship . I have a hunch that you two would not have defeated my son were it not for these swords." He looked at the two. "What do you say?" Gohan just shakes his head "Think what you want" the stranger answered King Cold raised the sword. "Alright, I will. I say, without these sword you are NOTHING. That's what I believe!" He swung the sword at it's owner, who caught it by the blade

"You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man," said the young man. The two Super Saiyans began forcing King Cold backwards.

The stranger raised a hand towards King Cold. "WAIT YOU DIRTY LITTLE SAIYANS-" was all he got out before an energy blast sent him flying backwards.

The other saiyan lowered his hand so that it was pointing at where King Cold was now lying against a cliff.

"Wait, you can't," pleaded King Cold. "Please! I'm defenseless! I'm not bad. My son was evil, but not I! I wanted nothing but peace! I meant you no harm. I swear it. I-"

Gohan smiled "May I" Gohan asked politely, The stranger grinned "I'd be insuleted if you didn't" Gohan raised his hand and blasted King Cold. The stranger, seeing that King Cold was already finished, turned and blasted the space ship, destroying it and all the remaining henchmen on board. Dusting off their hands they both powerd down.

………………………….DBZ/SM……………………………….......

The z fighters who were watching the whole thing stood there in awe. "Just like that." said Krillin. "BAM! They're gone!"

"And neither of them have come close to breaking a sweat!" Tien shouted "but who's the other guy?


	5. arrive with a bang no really

Disclaimer: Necee90: So where were you all that time any way?

Goku: Well you should know you wrote this story.

Vegeta: [tries to wait patiently while Goku and Necee90 keep yapping]

Necee90: I really like your outfit!

Goku: REALLY! [grins widly] you didn't think it was to busy?

Vegeta; begins to growl under his breath

Necee90: no not at all it was…"

Vegeta: ALL RIGHT ALL READY! Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM and any idiot that says she does I'LL BLAST YOU!

Both saiyans stood around not really looking at each other untill the lavender haired stranger turned to Gohan "Goku should be hear later" Gohan looks wide eyed at the stranger "No way really Gohan asked not believing him at all. The stranger nodded with a smile on his face. Telling the truth Gohan shot into the air "Hey you guys!" he yelled to his friends "This gut says my dad will be home today" "What- Goku's getting back today?" asked Krillin. He shot into the air towards the stranger, the others following suit, Vegeta still a little dazed from the shocks he'd had today. Bulma had latched onto Yamcha before he could take off."It's this way!" shouted the stranger, pointing. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

_There is no way he's a Saiyan _thought Vegeta, still staring at the ground, _of that I'm certain. _He looked up, regaining his confidence.

The stranger checked his watch. "Wow, it still works off the original satellite! You rule, !" He set down, when the watch beeped to tell show him he reached the spot. Gohan landed next to the stranger while the other's cautiously at a few feet away watching the stranger carefully as he pulled a capsule out of his jacket, when he trew it a mini fridge appeared in it's place . The stranger pulled out a capsule. Clicking the button, he threw it, revealing a refrigerator. He opened it. "Anyone want a cold drink? Goku's not going to be arriving for two more hours."

Gohan walked forward and took an orange soda.

Bulma and Krillin moved forward one by one, everyone else staid back [Vegeta, of course, stayed back, as did Piccolo.]

Bulma turned to look the newcomer over. "Have we met? You look familiar."

The stranger just turned away, shy. "No, sorry."

Relising that something else had to be said Gohan asked"How do you know my dad?"

He turned to face Gohan. "Actually, I haven't met your dad before, I've only just heard of him."

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" asked Krillin.

He just looked down again. "Sorry, I can't say."

"Why not?" asked Vegeta, interrupted. "I'll tell you! Because you're up to something. Tell us, tough guy, who are you?"

The stranger continued to stare at the ground. "chill" Gohan said coolly "He's on our side. He helped us beat Frieza when he went Super Saiyan.""That's impossible," said Vegeta. "Kakarot, I, and you are the only three who have Saiyan blood!

"But he beat Frieza?" krillin said cautiously looking at the stranger who was still looking down . "Well, I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling," said Vegeta.

Everything was quiet untill , Bulma spotted Capsule Corp. logo on the stranger's jacket. "Hey, you've got our logo on your jacket! That's my dad's company! Are you one of our employees?"

"No, not exactly," said he responded. "Just a fan."

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name, and I'll recommend you to dad."

"I, uh, can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange."

"Oh, mystery man," asked Bulma said winking at him causing him to blush

_I wonder who he is? _Was the thought on everyones mind

…………………About two hours later…………………….

The stranger's watch beeped. He stood up. "Well, that's it. Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now."

Everyone looked up and \immediatly sensed something approaching.

"He's coming!" said Krillin.

"You're all nuts," said Bulma. "My woman's intuition doesn't sense anything."

"No, it's true!" yelled Gohan, excited. "He's finally home! My dad's back!"

They all carefully watched as a space pod came crashing down, making a huge crater where in the ground. They all raced to the side of the crater, staring at the pod. The door opened, and Goku climbed out. Everyone [except Vegeta and Piccolo] looking confused he asked "Hey guys! How did you know I was coming?"


	6. My name is Trunks

"How in the world did you guys know I was going to be here?" asked Goku, floating out of the crater.

"This guy told us," said Bulma pointing over her shoulder. "He's a mystery man."

"But how?" That's not what everyone was hoping he said. The Only way he could possibly know when Goku would arrive is if they knew each other "He knew the exact time and place of your arrival," said Bulma.

"That's impossible. We've never even met!" 

Goku yelled surprised, Who was this guy?

"He must have been tracking your ship in outer space!"

"I don't know," Goku said Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home." Goku gave his son a smile. "So who beat him? Was it you Vegeta? Or you Piccolo?" "Niether This guy andgohan took him down" Tien answered "Yeah, they were a pretty good team ," said Piccolo. "They turned into Super Saiyans and picked Frieza apart."

" Super Saiyans?" he asked, looking the stranger over and his son over. "That's fantastic! I mean, Alone I can't believe it Gohan has done it, but another one? I guess I really didn't have anything to worry about."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Vegeta angrily. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans left!"

"But he was a Super Saiyan, dad, I was right there" said Gohan.

"Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan, and Gohan trusts " said Goku, "then that's good enough for me." Bulma huffed frustratedly

"Honestly, Goku, you take things way too lightly," said Bulma, shaking her head.

"Goku, ," said the stranger. "Could I have a word with you two?"

"Me ?" asked the two Sons together.

"Yes. In private."

"Alright then," said Goku. Gohan stepped forward "Hey! I helped you with Frieza! I deserve to go to!" Gohan protested, the stranger thought for a second before nodding in agreement "Your completely right."

"Yeah" Gohan cheered before following the stranger and his dad.

"Hey!" shouted Yamcha. "What's this guy trying to say?"

"We'll be right back!" Goku assured them, . The three of them took off towards the far side of the crater .

"Thanks, guys," said the stranger.

"No problem," said Goku. "Thanking you for helping Gohan beat Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking he might change."

"Nope, not him," said the stranger. "He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him. When he landed and you weren't around, I thought I had to step in" he said smiling at Gohan Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. " I was ready to make my move at any moment."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?"

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds." Gohan smiled knowing his father would teach him his new technique.

"Are you serious?" asked the stranger not wanting to believe

, .

"Yeah. It's called Instant Transmission."

The stranger looked shocked. "You mean time travel?"

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186,000 miles per second."

"No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability." Gohan was staring at his father, he never ceased to amaze him.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong, but they knew some amazing techniques."

"Man, what a bummer," said the stranger. "If I had known you didn't need help with Frieza, I could have come to you while you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others."

"The risk?" asked Goku. "What do you mean?" Gohan leaned forward eagerly wanting to know the whole story.

"I don't mind answering that question, but first I have some of my own," said the stranger. "Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to," said Goku. "It happened spontaneously. But now I can control it."

"All right then," said the stranger. "Can you show me?""Okay," said Goku, a small smirk on his face. He powered up, transforming, sending some of the others into shock. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," said the stranger. "Today's been great for reminding me what it's like looking from the outside in."

"I can't tell who's stronger ,me you or Gohan" said the stranger in awe, "There's only one way to find out." He went Super Saiyan and drew his sword. He swung his sword at Goku, who didn't even move. The stranger stopped to avoid hitting him.

"Why didn't you try and block it?" asked the stranger.

"I searched your feelings," said Goku, "and knew you were going to stop."

The stranger lowered his sword. "Yes, I see. This time, I'm not going to stop. You understand?"

"As you wish." Goku raised one finger charging it up

The stranger made a swing at Goku, who simply blocked the sword with his finger. After many failed tries, the stranger gave back.

He dropped his transformation, he sheathed his sword. "Awesome. Everything I've heard is true. You're good- no, you're great!" Goku dropped his transformation.

"I feel like I can trust you two," said the stranger, smiling. "I had to know that for sure.""I'm sorry about all of the secrecy," said the stranger, "but I really need both your words that you won't tell anybody else what I'm about to say."

"Well, I've never had a problem keeping secrets," said Goku, "but sure, you have my word."Gohan nodded in agreement" Thank you," said the stranger. "My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange, but I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future."

"Really?" asked Goku, looking at Trunks with interest. "From the future? That's incredible!"

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he and you two have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him. He's my father."

"WHAT?!" shouted Goku and Gohan in disbelief. "YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "I'm half-Saiyan, half-Lunarian"

"Lunarian? Goku asked confused, while Gohan gasped _"I'm Lunarian" _remembered the princess saying. The stranger grinned "Im guessing you met Rini this morning" gohan nodded, "She's my sister" Trunks informed them both, Gohan looked surprised "Did you really meet his sister Gohan" Goku asked his son, Gohan looked a little puzzled "I guess…well not really.." Gohan said not quite sure, Trunks laughed "You can explain later, my dad doesn't know that she's even born yet, lets keep it like that" both Goku and Gohan nodded.

"Wow, Vegeta's daughter," Gohan. Said in awe" I will be born two years from now," said Trunks.

"Man!" said Goku, still staring at Vegeta. "Vegeta's a daddy! Who would have thought-"

"Goku," said Trunks, interrupting . "I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." both Goku and Gohan turned to face Trunks again.

"In three years, on the morning of May 12th, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters. That's the best way I know to describe them. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you hold dear will be gone."

"What's the deal?" asked Goku,. "Are they aliens?"

"No. They're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Dr. Gero, the mastermind behind the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

"Yeah!" said Goku. "I defeated them!""No way, same guy?" asked Goku. "But how? He lived?"

"Yes, thanks to you," said Trunks, his voice taking a bit of an edge. "That's one battle you're going to wish you'd fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that, Goku. I know you're a good person. But letting Dr. Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and every one you know. He's probably working on that pair right now. It's hard to describe these androids, Goku. They're unlike anything you've ever faced."

"What's his plan?" asked Goku. "What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled. And they've had their own twisted, merciless agenda ever since then. They delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare."

"Man," said Goku, "You defeated Frieza in a flash, but from what you're saying these androids are even stronger than you."

"They are," said Trunks, lowering his head. "Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies. But it's two against one, and there's not much I can do except run."

"What about us and the others?" asked Gohan. "Aren't they helping you?"

"They can't," said Trunks. "They're dead. In three years, the Earth's Special Forces will be dead. Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo. They're all going to lose their lives in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor, and he's the one who trained me."

"Who is it?" asked Gohan.

"It was you" said Trunks. 

"wow," said Gohan, thinking about it. . "But you weren't nearly as strong then as you are now. Somehow, someway, this time line is different than my own. In my time line, you didn't achieve Super Saiyan yet" Trunks then turned to Gohan " What im about to tell you I am only telling you because I don't think you would want to mess up a certain part of the future" Gohan nodded intently, Goku listend carefully as Trunks went on "In the future you had a girlfriend." Goku laughed, Gohan looked at Trunks who was smirking at the look on Gohan's face "Wow who's the lucky girl" Goku asked teasingly, Gohan turned to trunks about to ask the same thing, "Wanna guess" Trunks said his smirk growing. Gohan thought for a while _'If he's asking me to guess I all ready know her … It must be…" G_ohan immediately went red "It's your sister isn't it?" Gohan asked knowingly, Trunks nodded, A big grin spread on Gohan face. Trunks went on with his story "Thirteen years from now they managed to get Rini" He said with tears in his eyes, Gohan fought to hold back his own tears "You let the anger consume you until you blindly went after them, you knew what would happen, but you so desperately wanted to be with her.'

"You met his end at the hands of the androids. That was four years ago in my time. And, as you know, Piccolo is gone, so there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls."

"Hey, Trunks!" said Goku, "What happens to me? Do I die in the battle too?"

Trunks looked grimly at Goku. "No. You die before it. Not too long from now you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it."

Goku and Gohan both stared at Trunks in shock.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. but a virus, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"Darn it!" shouted Goku. "I want to fight those androids!"

"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight those androids?" asked Trunks in shock.

"Yeah. Maybe I could make a difference!"

"Guy like you probably could," said Trunks, smiling. "My mother, Aunt, Gohan were right about you, Goku. I really can trust you. I'm glad I can." He took a bottle out of his jacket. "Here you go. Take this. It's for your health, man. It's an antidote to the virus you're going to catch. In my time, there's a cure."

"WOW!" shouted Goku, ecstatic.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Goku," said Trunks. "It's going to change history. But some history should change. Things are pretty bad. But my mother and aunt told me you could make a difference. And now I know it too."

"Your mother and aunt know me?" asked Goku. "Am I going to meet her, or do I already know her now?"

"No, you'll meet my mother in a month, but you know my aunt now. Now," said Trunks, lowering his head.

"Wow! I know your aunt! That's bizarre! Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right over there," said Trunks, pointing at the others.

"BULMA!" shouted Goku as both he and Gohan stood there looking like a fish out of water "BULMA'S YOUR AUNT?"

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot and his kid fell down!" said Vegeta in shock.

"I could have sworn I heard Goku yell my name," said Bulma.

"Bulma and Vegeta?" asked Goku as he climbed to his feet. Gohan wasn't able to do that yet, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"They don't stay together long," said Trunks, blushing. "It's more of a passion thing. My mom and Yamcha split up, and she falls in love with my dad. Of course, he can never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there," said Goku. "I know them and they're the feistiest two people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great that I get to meet him," said Trunks, looking at Vegeta. "He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive." He turned his attention to the other two. "I know it's bizarre, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them, Goku, Gohan, or I might not be born."

"Don't worry," said Goku. Behind him, Gohan held up a thumbs-up, still having difficulty breathing.

"Well, I'd better be off. My mother's been worried sick about me, and I'd better tell her everything went OK."

"Tell her I send my love," said Goku. He held up the bottle containing the antidote. "And thanks for this."

Trunks nodded and took off.

"Dad," said Gohan, climbing to his feet. "What are going to tell the others?"

"I'm not completely sure yet, Gohan," said Goku. "But we need to tell them they need to train hard for three years. But how much should we?"

The others had come running over. "So, what did that guy say?" asked Yamcha. "Who is he? Where's he from?"

"Uh, he didn't say anything important," said Goku, scratching the back of his head.

"It all sounded pretty important to me," said Piccolo. Goku and Gohan looked at him in shock.

"You heard everything?"

"My ears don't just frame my face, Goku," said Piccolo. "If you're not going to tell us and give us the chance to change our destinies, then I'm going to."

"But, Piccolo- didn't you hear him-" said Gohan.

"I won't say anything to endanger your friend, guys, but we deserve to know."

……………..30 min later…………………

"And that's the whole story," finished Piccolo. "In three years, all of us except Gohan are supposed to die in a battle with the androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that."

"What a kook!" yelled Yamcha. "He's cracked! Don't you think?" he asked Bulma.

"I'm not so sure," Bulma answered .

"Look, believe what you want to believe," said Piccolo. "As for me, I want to live. So I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

"Look!" said Krillin, spotting something. "There he is!"

They looked up to see Trunks sitting in his time machine. He waved a hand goodbye, and vanished, off to the future once again.

"Man, I'm going to train, you guys," said Tien.

"Me too," said Yamcha.

"Yeah, I am too," said Krillin. No one noticed Vegeta looking at angrily 

Vegeta barred his teeth. _Another Super Saiyan. I've got to have it. I've got to experience it! _then he flew off with out a word to anyone else.


	7. Escpae from the moon

Disclaimer: Serena: Hey is it my turn to say the disclaimer today?

Necee90: Sure Serena if you let me borrow that dress!

Serena : Only if you let me borrow those shoes

Necee90:Okay then start!

Serena:Okay Necee90 says she doesn't own DBZ or SM so please don't sue her!

It's been a exactly and a half since Rini met Gohan in her dream and she was laying on her bed thinking about the past week _It's finally been a month and I' wonder how I'll meet him! _"Rini!" her mother Serenity Queen of the moon called snapping her out of her thoughts " Come down, there something I need to talk to you about" obeying her mother Rini got up and walked out of her room, she walked down the long corridor, bolted down the stairs and ran into the Dining hall where her mother and father were standing.

"What is it mommy" Rini asked , her mother didn't look at all like her normal self .Her normal bubbly, care free persona was replaced with a nervous twitchy young woman carrying a large duffle bag fiddling with the spoon on the dining table , she didn't seem to be the same person at all. Rini looked at her father who probably noticed the same thing because his face was covered in worry

"what's the matter did something happen?" asked her father her mother frantically, Rini kept looking at her mother who just looked at the floor

"Well no….not recently more like 5 years ago" She said, her voice wavering a little Rini thought for a second _Hey I was born 5 years ago _but she let the thought go when her mom began to talk again.

"Remember my childhood friend prince Vegeta?" she asked, Rini's father Edymiond nodded with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah that savage Prince of all Saiyans didn't he die 5 days before we got married" he answered

"Well technically no… 2 weeks before me and you got married, I let certain feelings resurface…….., which caused me and Vegeta had an affair, and Rini's not really your daughter…… she's Vegeta's." Rini stared at her mother in disbelief and then at the man that she up until now was her father, his face was now red with rage "SHE!" he yelled "IS ONE OF THOSE SAVAGE SAIYANS!" Serenity and Rini both winced "Edymiond please calm down! Look I found out from Trista that Vegeta is really alive, I'll take Rini to meet him and you can stay hear and think about this." Serenity offered but Edymiond wasn't trying to hear it, he painfully grabbed her by her arm "Let go!" she demanded with tears in her eyes, he then threw her to the ground, Rini who was in a trance thinking of the years she's been lied to, suddenly came to when she her mother cry out. Coming to her mother's rescue she kicked Edymiond in the stomach, he bent over in pain but quickly recovered, he saw Rini trying to get away he grabbed her by the arm, then hit her across her back, Serena who was behind Edymiond got off the floor, she looked around for anything to use weapon, _Aha_she thought when she spotted a glass goblet on the dining table, she grabbed it off the table and broke it over Edymiond' s head knocking him out. Rini and Serenity exchanged relieved looks before serenity snatched the duffel bag up, and then they both broke out into a full out run up to Rini's room. When they reached it Serenity threw the door open and locked it once they were inside "Rini find a bag and just only put what you'll need" not wasting any time Rini ran over to her closet pulled out a red book bag and began to stuff clothes inside, everything was going smoothly untill they heard they heard someone banging on the door "YOU TWO WILL PAY!" Edymiond yelled from the other side of door "Rini we have to hurry!" she warned her daughter "I'm almost done" Rini said, running over to her dresser, she was about to gram her crystal when Edymiond broke down the door. He ran towards Serenity and Rini but was knocked back by a powerful force. Standing front of Serenity and Rini was the Inner and Outer senshi and Serenity "Mom what are you doing hear I thought you went to visit Trista?" "She did" Trista answered "But we sensed something was wrong so we decided to drop in" Serenity turned to look at the older version of her, she wasn't sporting there signature hair style,her mother's silver hair had strand hanging freely while the rest was pulled into a bun that rested on the back of her head "Serena" her mother said sternly using her daughter's nickname "Go find Vegeta and stay with him. I don't want my granddaughter having to deal this at such a young age. We'll come when 9, until then we'll keep away. Serena nodded, she picked up her daughter holding her in one hand and her crystal in the other " Take me to Vegeta!" she asked her crystal, the crystal let out blinding glow before transporting the duo to earth."


	8. knock knock , who's there, your daughter

Disclaimer : BulmaYour story is very dramatic!

Necee90: Yea I know a lot of Romance, Action, Drama

Bulma: Yea and I'm the star!

Necee90: No not really….. But you can say the disclaimer.

Bulma: What ever …. Necee90 doesn't own DBZ or SM and I'm glad she doesn't,

Serena and Rini appeared in front of a huge dome shaped building that read Capsule corp. across the front, the yard was big and beautiful but that wasn't what caught her eye , a certain egotistic saiyan was doing push ups in the front yard. Serena smiled _'Just like Vegeta, so busy training that he can't even notice us standing in front of him" _she thought to herself, _"Well it's time to get this show on the road'_, With a deep breath she yelled "HEY VEGETA MISS ME!" causing Vegeta to loose concentration and fall on his chest , when he got up to pound the hell out of ever distracted, he completely froze at the sight of childhood friend and past fling smiling back at him with a little girl in her arms "Serena" he said in disbelief staring wide eyed at the pair, in return Serena ran and embraced him "Of course it's me." she whispered into his ear before pulling away from the hug. Vegeta looked deep into Serena's eyes "Ok… did you know I was alive? 2. Why are you here? And 3.." he then pointed to Rini who was looking at him with a smile on her face from Serena's arms "Who is the mini you?" Serena gave him a nervous look before gently touching his arm "Before I answer this your going to need to sit down for this, your in for the surprise of your life?" she warned him. "Okay… follow me" he said giving her a "Who got shot" look before leading her into the dome shaped building.

Vegeta led both girls down a hallway and into a hallway and into a sitting room, Vegeta took the white armchair and Serena and Rini sat on a large white sofa "Well what's so surprising? He asked Serena suspiciously, who gave him a nervous look "Well.." she started but was interrupted by a loud female voice "VEGETA!" a woman with a blue/ green afro, wearing a lime tank top and gray trousers came storming into the room yelling at the top of her lungs "I AM NOT FIXING THE GRAVITY ROOM…." she immediately stopped yelling when she noticed Vegeta wasn't alone "Oh we have guest." she said surprised before extending her hand out to Serena "Hi I'm Bulma, I own this building and Capsule Corporation." Serena smiled, setting Rini down and shook her hand "Hi I'm Serena , Vegeta's Friend, and this is my daughter Rini." she added causing Vegeta to frown deeply "So you and that Edymion guy got married and had a child?" he said in a disappointed voice, Serena sighed "Actually… Me and you had a child Vegeta.", Bulma and Vegeta's jaws dropped, "We had a what…" Vegeta managed to say.

Serena smiled as she picked Rini up again "Vegeta, meet your 5 year old daughter Serenity the second" she said softly "Hi dad" Rini said shyly at Vegeta who looked the little girl in the eye… That's when he saw it, that Saiyan pride, he didn't need any one to say anything else, he knew she was his daughter. Vegeta held his arms up to Serena wordlessly asking to hold his daughter, Serena handed Rini to him, who put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Bulma who was watching quietly the whole time finally spoke "I can't believe you're a father Vegeta! Wait untill Goku and Gohan come by for dinner, They're going to FUH-REEK!", the second Bulma said Gohan's name Rini's head shot up, and a smirk spread on Serena's face "Wait a second, you mean half Sayain with wild black hair, like 7 years old.?" Rini asked receiving surprised looks from Bulma and Vegeta "How do you know kakarot's brat?" Vegeta snarled at the thought of both Sons with there stupid grins. Rini not noticing went on, "I don't really know him….well I do…we just never met in person" she said tryied to explain, although neither Bulma or Vegeta understood. Seeing that neither one of them got it Serena stepped up "How about we all just wait untill they come for dinner so Gohan can help explain and I'll explain why I'm here.", Bulma nodded "That would be great, they'll be here in 20 minutes."

End Caption: I usually wouldn't take this long to write a new chapter but I had writer's block sorry. REVIEW!


	9. Reunions

Rini; Is it my turn to do the Disclaimer? [looks way to cute]

Necee90: It sure is girl, Have I ever told you that you're my Favorite girl Anime/Manga character.

Rini: [blushes ] Really? Thank you. How about I make the disclaimer extra special just for you.

Necee90: Aww, you are to adorable take it away Rini.

Rini: Necee90 do you are does not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, But she is super Creative and really sweet so even if she said she did you shouldn't to.

Gohan was in his room getting ready to go to Bulma's for dinner, it felt good not to be training.. Or he should be saying it's so good to not to get his ass kicked by Piccolo and his dad, Gohan can hold his own, It's just that he had a certain pretty ,pretty Princess stuck in his head _'She's here, I feel her he thought as he looked in the mirror, he had a blue and black camouflage t-shirt, a lt. blue and dark blue striped hoodie, medium blue lose fit jeans and black converses. "It's not preppy or well put together so I should be getting an earful from his mom when he she saw him._

_Gohan turned the light off in his room before he walked out into the living room where his mom was complaining about his father's choice in clothing, but as soon as Gohan walked in the heat was taken off Goku and immediately put on him "GOHAN! What are you wearing? Go change right now!" Chi- Chi orderd him "But mom I don't like the clothes you picked out !" Gohan complained… wrong move. Chi -Chi started fake crying "First my husband dresses like a slump, now my only son wants to dress like a hoodlum, Oh why me?" she dramatically sobbed , Gohan wasn't buying it what was wrong with the gray long sleeved shirt, loose fit lt. blue jeans, and black sneakers his father had on , they were just going to Bulma's. Gohan was about to tell his mom when she over reacting when his father spoke "It's ok Chi-Chi it's to late for us to change now, we have to go" his father reasoned, Chi-Chi finally calmed down after a while, his father put his arm around her and put his hand Gohan's shoulder, in a flash they transported in font of Capsule Corp._

……………………………_..DBZ/SM……………………………….._

_Serena and Rini were in Vegeta's room changing out of there tattered and torn Royal gowns into fresh clothes "So Rini" Serena said in a sly tone "Is this Gohan boy the reason your getting all cute" she asked her daughter who went pink "Is my dad the reason your getting all cute" Rini shot back causing Serena to also turn pink. Both girls looked suspiciously well dressed for just dinner, Rini had on a long sleeve, and fuchsia striped top, dark blue boot cut jeans, lt. pink converses . Serena had put on a white, lacy camisole, a bany blue knee length tiered skirt and brown wedges. _

_Serena gave a sigh "Well… I never stopped having feelings for your father… and I was hoping we could start over." she admitted, Rini smiled "Mom I know you already know this, but I when I found the book that I learned about dream bonds and found out that the male and female have a dream bond they share a special unbreakable bond and are destined for each other." Rini stated as her face slowly turned red, Serena giggled "I wanted to you to find out on your own, but I can tell that you don't have a problem with it" Serena teased, Becoming so embarrassed Rini put the focus back on her mom " Well since I basically got my guy, I wish you all the luck with dad.", Serena gave a smile to her daughter before they left for the dining room._

……………………………_DBZ/SM………………………………......._

_Serena, Rini, Vegeta, and Bulma were all in the dining just about to eat with out the Son family when the bell rang it "It must be them I'll get it" Bulma said as she ran to the door and threw it open "Hey guys " she said to the Goku and his family receiving "Hi's" from all three of them. "Here's the deal you guys, Vegeta will be joining us for dinner and Gohan I have a surprise for you." she informed them, The Sons all gave each other confused looks as Bulma led them towards the dining room. Gohan just turning the corner to when he got his Surprise and the only thing that prepared him for it was the squeal of his name before a pair of arms through themselves around his neck, and his eyes were flooded by the familiar sight of pale pink curls. "Hey Rini he said coolly as his arms snaked there way around the middle of her back [Necee90: look at Gohan trying to act cool!], he was enjoying the hug that was untill his mom got that look on her face [the one all moms get when thay see there son with a girl] and that Vegeta was giving him a death glare "Why does Vegeta look like he's going to kill me." he asked everyone else in the room, Bulma stepped foreword and tore the two kids apart "the first thing is you kids better stop hugging before we have a world war 3 , second Everyone sit I'm sure there is plenty of explaining to do." Bulma announced after everyone took a seat Serena, Rini, and Gohan explained everything._

…………………………_..DBZ/SM……………………._

_By the time they were done Everyone knows about Edymion's out burst, a whole box of tissues was gone, Serena and Rini agreed to stay With Bulma and Vegeta, and the sons left for home to resume preparing for the Androids, But what little gohan didn't know his life would change for ever._


	10. This is how we win

Necee90: Hey Yamcha why you even in Dragon Ball Z your like only a few steps above Hercule.

Yamcha: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Necee90: I don't have to, and if you try anything I'll sick Vegeta on you , so do the Damn disclaimer.

Yamcha: [gulps] Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM so pls don't Sue or her or she may hurt me.

Gohan's alarm clock went off, it was 8:00 on the dot on the day the androids would be coming. Gohan got out of bed and began to get ready, as he was getting ready he reflected on the last 3 years. Through 9 months of those years his mom, Serena, and Bulma sported identical Pregnant bellies. Serena and Vegeta Got back together and had Trunks. Next Gohan welcomed his baby brother Goten who looked identical to his father. Finally Yamcha and Bulma got married and had A girl named Bulla, who was a mini me of her mother.

The best part was the time he spent with his pretty, pretty princess, Rini. Any spare from training and studying he spent with her. Mostly they spent time getting to know each other and other times they were tad bit more affectionate towards each other than Vegeta liked [holding hands, hugging, you know the stuff like that], but Serena was always there to keep him away from them". The bad thing was he was when it came to crunch time he was committed to his training that he hadn't seen her for two months, but he would find a way to make it up to her.

When Gohan was finished getting ready he grabbed his ipod [I don't know maybe androids like music], and left his room.

…………………..DBZ/SM…………………..

"You two be careful," said Chi-Chi to her husband and son, while holding her youngest son Goten.

"Don't worry, mom," said Gohan. "We'll be fine."

Chi-Chi smiled. Her son, he was growing up to be the son she always wanted. The two shot off. On the way there they caught up to Krillin . "So, today's the day everything comes down to," said Krillin.

"Yeah," said Goku.

"But we're a lot stronger than we were in the kid's time line," said Goku. "So we should be able to defeat them."

"If only I'd had more time!" said Krillin. "I could have gotten stronger. There's so much more I could have done!" but Goku interrupted

"Hey, we've done everything we could," said Goku. "We'll be fine. I wasn't around in that time line, remember?"

Krillin nodded, . Goku's always calms him down . He was always calm. After flying for a while they spotted the location

"That must be the island!" said Gohan, looking forward. Sure enough, their course was taking them directly towards an island, exactly where Trunks had told them the androids would emerge.

They landed. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien were already waiting for them, and surprisingly Bulma was there with Bulla ,Serena had Trunks and Rini was there, but being that Tien and Krillin didn't know who Serena, Rini or Trunks was they ha to be filled in.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha as the three landed. "Glad you could make it."

"So this is it, huh?" asked Tien. "This is the day we've all been training for."

"Yeah," said Krillin. "You guys think you're ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can get," said Goku. nodded

While all the adults were conversing amongst themselves Rini and Gohan were sitting next to each other listening to "Take a look at my girlfriend by gym class heroes" on his ipod."Hey Rini I'm so sorry about not be able to see you…."

"Don't even think about apologizing, you had to train to beat the androids, that comes first." she said before giving Gohan a smile that made him go completely red.

' _I would thank her for being understanding but I'm afraid nothing might come out"_

…………………………DBZ/SM…………………..

Goku looked around. "So Vegeta's still not back yet?" he asked Serena

She frowned. "No, he's not. I'm not worried, he's probably mad at the little family spat we all had."

Just then, an air car came flying up, and Yajirobe hopped out. "Hey. Korin sent me to give you these." He tossed a bag full of Sensu beans to Goku.

"Thanks, Yajirobe!" said Goku. "You sure you don't want to stay and help us fight the androids?"

"No thanks" he said hurriedly

"what time it is?" asked Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, it's 10:17," said Bulma.

"I guess they're not coming after all," said Yamcha, annoyed. "Man, to think I really believed that kid."

"Hey, guys, don't be so literal. It's only 17 minutes after 10."

"I think we would have sensed them by now," said Tien.

Just then, Piccolo yelled

"THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" shouted Piccolo. Everyone got ready to kick some major ass, Gohan turned to Rini, handed her his ipod and pulled her into a tight hug "Please comeback ok" she whisperd into his ear, Gohan pulled away "I'll be fine"

"Why can't we sense them?" asked Tien. "We can't because there Androids, there not real people." Gohan informed them

"Then we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way," said Piccolo.

Goku tossed the Sensu beans to Bulma. "Keep these," he said. "Alright guys, let's go. Raise your power levels if you spot the androids. And if you see that one guy we saw on TV, assume the worst." The six shot off, separating, searching for the androids.

Goku set down, looking around.

………………………DBZ/SM……………..

Yamcha was looking around for anyone that might look like an android, when he spotted to odd lookin people one who looked like an oldman and a fat one with white porcelain skin, he was about to say something when the old man covered his mouth and pierced his hand through his abdomen Within seconds, every one sensed his power dropping, in moments, everyone was there.

"His power level dropped significantly," said Piccolo. "He's not going to make it unless we do something!"

"Krillin take Yamcha to Bulma and get him a Sensu bean," said Goku. "When he's back on his feet, catch up to us."

"Right," said Krillin, he grabbed Yamcha. And flew off. "These must be the big bad androids," said Piccolo, setting down.

The android that looked like an old man turned to him . " I find it surprising that you know we are androids. Of course, I find it even more surprising that all of you should have anticipated our being here. Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

"If you're so tough, why don't you try and make us?" Piccolo snarled

"Very well," said the android. The six got into their defensive stances.

"There are way too many innocent people here," said Goku, looking around. "We've got to lead them out of the city."

"Yes," said the android. "It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not." His eyes began to glow red, and laser beams shot out of into a gas tank which created a huge explosions

"So," said the taller android. "I cleared the area in accordance with your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?"

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" shouted Goku.

"Very well," said the old android. "We shall follow you to a different location, if it is your desire, Goku."

"How did you know his name was Goku?" asked Tien.

"I know all of you. The Namek, Piccolo, the humans, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, and the boy, Gohan."

Just then, they were alerted by a pack of police cars racing to the scene. "Let's get acquainted later," said Goku. The four defenders shot into the sky, the androids following.

………………….DBZ/SM……………..

Krillin arrived at the cliff moments later with Yamcha "OMG! What happened to him!" all three girls yelled, Bulma frantically running over to him and fed him a sensu beans, Yamcha awoke in a matter of seconds.

…………………DBZ/SM……………..

After a few moments of flying the z fighters and the androids set down "Alright who's first" the older android demanded, Goku stepped out of the crowd "I am" he answered confidently, the porcelain skinned android stepped forward ready to fight, Goku began to charge up. His eyes turned green and his hair turned blond, his aura turning golden. "You guys stay out of this. It looks like they only want me, and that's exactly who they're going to get."

"This is a most unexpected development indeed," said the android.

"This technique is not listed in my files, 20," said 19.

"Nor in mine. But my sensors indicate that there is no cause for concern. Yes, it is a most impressive ability, but it is nothing we cannot handle. 19 will demonstrate this by himself." The plump android stepped forward.

"Alright, have it your way," said Goku. "But I wouldn't bank on it if I were you." He shot at androids 19.

19 was ready to deflect the blow but Goku was no where in sight until he reappeared behind the android. The android aimed a kick at Goku, who of coarse blocked it. The android tried to get a blow on the hero, but Goku managed to dodge or block them all.

Finally, the android dropped back, .Goku leapt after it. The android blew off the top of the mountain using an energy blast then using a second, to hit Goku, but he managed to avoid it, elbowing it in the back and into a nearby cliff.

"That's it Dad," said Gohan said , smiling. When he arrived to see his dad holding his own Piccolo looked on, grimly 19 emerged from the ground and charged at Goku. He stopped the android with one hand and then kicked it upward . He transmitted behind the android, who turned around to try to hit Goku. Who dodged every punch , then kicked it in the stomach sending it back.

It charged at him again, But Goku flipped over and kneed it in the stomach . "Man, Goku's all over that thing," said Tien.

"He's dominating!" said Krillin. "That thing hasn't even touched him yet."

"He's got it in the bag!" agreed Yamcha, smiling.

"Maybe," said Piccolo

Dad's not even close to his max and he's tired," said Gohan, concerned.

Goku charged back into combat, hitting the android with everything he had again. He uppercut it in the face He was kicking some serious ass… for now. _Goku's new abilities go beyond anything I had anticipated, _thought 20. _If the opportunity for 19 to steal some energy does not soon arise, he will drain his power and begin to malfunction._

"It looks like we all get to live after all," said Tien.

"I'm not even worried anymore," said Krillin. "How about you, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I am," said Piccolo. "You're being paranoid," said Tien. "Look at him. What could go wrong?"

Goku was delivering punch after punch to 19's face. "Goku's maxed out for some reason. He's going to give out if this keeps up!" said Piccolo. Gohan watched worriedly _"This won't end well". _


	11. correction 1 this is how we might win

DISCLAIMER:

Necee90: "You know Vegeta you really have no manners at all. Your loud, rude……."

Vegeta: "I'm the prince of all Saiyans I don't thave to be……….."

Necee90 "You see you stupid ass hole not shutting up is what gets you into trouble, I bet stupid and ugliness is a rarely missed trait in your family"

Vegeta: "TAKE IT BACK!"

Necee90: No,Yo mama so ugly that your father takes her to work with him so that he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye.

Vegeta;: charges up a ki blast directly in my face.

Nece90: "OH SERENA…..!"

Vegeta: Okay I'll shut up Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM YOU GOT THAT!

Everyone was silent as they watched Goku and Android 19 battle it out when Gohan suddenly remembered something "Hey guys, remember what Yamcha said about feeling weak when the android touched him? Like it was absorbing his energy! " Piccolo turned his attention to him "What? He asked in a panic voice, "Yea!" yelled Yamcha as he recalled the incident, "I felt energy leaving me! Like I was being drained or something! But it felt weird Goku would know if it were happening to him" everyone's attention turned back to the battle when they noticed the android had been kicked into the ground.

"Right on!" Krillin yelled, "Way to go Goku!" Yamcha and Tien shouted, but Gohan and Piccolo remained silent, they knew Goku couldn't keep it others soon realised something was wrong when the android got back up

"Man if Goku hit me like that I wouldn't be able to move for a week"[yeah right we all know he would be dead : p]

"Yeah" Tien agreed "What are those things made out of any way?" he added in horror

Goku waited for the android to get up "_Ka... me... ha...meee ..HA!_" shouted the Saiyan with difficulty.

19 grinned , and raised one of his hands and sucked it in.

"GOKU!" shouted Piccolo. "Don't use any energy waves! They can absorb them through their hands! It will only make them stronger!"

"You're kidding me!" shouted back Goku, panting heavily.

"Look at Goku, guys," said Krillin nervously. "He's tired! How did that thing take so much of his energy?"

"I don't think it did," said Piccolo. "Something else must be sapping his strength!"

_Excellent,_ thought 20. _Now 19 is fully charged. And it seems Goku's new technique is taking it's toll on him._

19 shot up and kneed the him in the stomach. Goku managed to elbow it in the face but , It shook off the blow, and hammered Goku sending him falling to the ground. Goku caught himself before he hit the ground.

"_Kame ..hame-HA!_" shouted Goku, raising his hands. Before he could send out a beam, he stopped, in obvious agony. "Darn it... what's wrong?"

Gohan studied his father thinking what could be wrong …"HIS HEART!" shouted Gohan, . "THAT VIRUS IS ATTACKING!" "You're right!" said Piccolo, noticing it as well. "But it's attacking much later than the boy said it would! Goku thought he'd made a mistake!"

Goku collapsed to the ground, having intense difficulty remaining on his feet. His hair turned back to it's normal black.

"He's dropped Super Saiyan!" said Yamcha.

Android 19 fell from the sky on top of Goku causing him to cry out in pain. Piccolo prepared to jump in.

"That's it you guys Goku needs our help" Gang shot into the air to go help, but was blocked off by Android 20. "You stay where you are, that is unless any of you are foolish enough to think you can get past me" they glared at him knowing they couldn't beat him , Gohan was about to be all over that android like white on rice. that was until Piccolo interfered

"Think again" he said before aiming a kick at the android…. Only to be shot down by it's laser beam [that's embarrassing], Gohan was once again ready to kick ass… until Vegeta came and kicked Android 19 off of Goku, causing Android 20 to turn around in utter shock.

"No one kills Kakkarot while I'm around, destiny has reserved that pleasure for me" Vegeta announced with his trademark grin perfectly in place. "Your pitiful Kakkarot, you were aware of the virus and should've known turning into a super saiyan could only make it worse. You're an idiot and to forgiving to be a warrior, I'll fight the androids but your next, got it!" he growled before kicking Goku , Piccolo barely caught him as he was also helping the others hold Gohan back from killing Vegeta.

. "We can finish Goku at our leisure. You have done well. It is obvious Goku is no match for us. We can entertain ourselves for now by destroying his pitiful friends."

Knowing Vegeta would go on yapping about how amazing he was everyone put all there attention into calming Vegeta down " Cool it Gohan you of all people should know not let Vegeta get to you, besides I don't think Rini would like it if you two were fighting." at the sound of Rini's name Gohan took a deep breath and calmed down, Tien was about to ask how Yamcha knew that would work, until everyone realized that Android 19's decapitated head was rolling towards them but Vegeta was a SUPER SAIYAN. "Man that androids toast!" Krillin exclaimed "More like burnt toast" piccolo corrected.

Vegeta and Android 20 were staring each other down "You are lot stronger than I anticipated: said the android, but it is nothing I can't handle, your defeat is evident" Vegeta just chuckled and powered down 'Yes, your friend took quite the amount of energy from me before I destroyed him." the android glared at him _why is he so confident what is he hiding _he gave Vegeta another look over, _yes he is shrewd, he seems completely at ease, but is he? _"let me ask you this" Vegeta demanded "What makes you think that you'd do any better him, you're an android too, I bet your head rolls just as well as his does.

"Fool!" snarled Android 20 "I am far more superior to the android 19 model, stamping you out of existence will be a trifle for a unit like me." it didn't change Vegeta's mind "Your bluffing, lets see what you got" he challenged, obviously knowing Vegeta was right he took off into the air. not wanting him to get away the lot of them raced after him. Except Yamcha who agreed to rush Goku home.

…………………..DBZ/SM…………………

Vegeta who flew ahead scanned the mountains for the run away android _'where are you' _he mentally growled, losing his patience he increased his speed. After a few more seconds of flying he landed on a near by peak "COWARD!" he yelled over the mountains "COME OUT! SHOW YOUR SELF! HOW LONG DO YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! IF YOU ANDROIDS EXSPEARIENCE FEAR YOU MUST FEEL SHAME TOO, SO YOU MUST STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT!" he waited silently for 5 seconds but received no reply "THIS IS RIDICULOUS AN ANDROID THAT IS SCARED TO DIE, WHAT A LOW PILE OF JUNK! NO GUTS AT ALL, JUST CIRCUITS AND WIRES!" he paused again "FOOL! IM NOT GONNA STAND HEAR ALL DAY AND NIGHT! IF YOU WON"T COME OUT NOW, I'LL BLAST YOU OUT!" [boy does he need to shut up],

He shot up into the air, looked around, and shot one big blast at towards the ground.

…………………….DBZ/SM……………….

Krillin who had been searching for the android on the ground watched in horror as Vegeta charged up a blast. "No Vegeta we're down hear to, NO!" he screamed but Vegeta let go of the blast, bad idea. Android 20 ran out in front of the blast and asorbrd it, making him a whole lot stronger, "Thanks for the charge up you fool" he teased before running off. [Way to go you ass hole], Vegeta growled in displeasure he "Tricked me" [No shit Sherlock] he said before flying in the same direction.

……………………DBZ/SM……………….

Piccolo searching, hovering in the air when suddenly, a hand closed over his mouth. "Well, Piccolo," said Gero. "It seems like you have found me."

Piccolo, seeing no other option, opened a link with Gohan. _"Gohan, I need your help. Come quick!"_

………………….DBZ/SM………………..

Gohan had been searching on the ground when Piccolo asked for help _'he needs my help fast … how did that thing my father did go? Oh yeah just lock on someone and..'_

Before Gohan realised it he was being transported.

………………..DBZ/SM………………

Nano seconds later Piccolo felt Dr. Gero being torn off of him by a kick. "Thanks kid," said Piccolo, turning to face Gero.

"no problem ," said the Super Saiyan. "Now, let's finish this once and for all."

…………….DBZ/SM…………………..

Back in city the Trunks surveyed the damage. he sensed something. "I can sense them! They must have moved the battle away from the city so that innocent people wouldn't get hurt! " He shot towards the power levels.

End caption: they could've one and the story would be over but what fun would it be if they didn't suffer first.


	12. correction 2 this is where we messed up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or SM! I didn't find it necessary for any one else to say it because we should all Know I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED!

"Shoot, come on," said Bulma she had Tricked Rini and Serena into thinking they were going home, only to race to the battlefield, Yajirobe followed in his hover car, just in case he got blamed for not trying to stop Bulma "We're going to miss all the action!"

"You're crazy," said Serena and Rini , who had Trunks and Bulla

Just then, Trunks shot by them, heading towards where he sensed the battle. "Who the heck is that?" asked Rini.

"It's that guy!" said Bulma. "He came back!"

"There they are!" said Trunks, sighting the craters caused by Goku and Gohan against 19. Flying over the crater, he noticed two things. But all he had seen was Android 19's head,

"What does it mean?" he asked, landing and picking up the hand. "I've never seen this before in my life. This didn't come from one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero!"

Just then, there was an explosion from behind him. He turned around. "I can figure this out later."

………………………….DBZ/SM……………………

Gero climbed out of the hole Gohan had kicked him into. "I don't understand!" he said, frustrated. "My data indicates that your abilities could not have possibly improved this much!"

"Your data might have been accurate," said Piccolo, "if we hadn't been warned of your arrival three years ago. We've been preparing for you, my friend."

Just then, all the Z-Warriors turned, sensing an approaching power. "Who is it?" asked Krillin. Krillin got his answer when Trunks is hear

Just then, Piccolo recognized the other person. "Trunks is back!" he blurted out in surprise.

_Trunks?_thought Vegeta in shock . _How bizarre. He has the same name as my son! Wait a second... a Super Saiyan from the future. Of course! It has to be! He's my son! Unbelievable!_ Vegeta started twitching in shock.

_I see it, but I don't believe it,_thought Trunks, staring at Gero. _This one's different too._

_Now what,_thought Gero. _Not another one. I don't have any data on this one at all. What is going on here?_

"Yeah, even though I've never seen him before," said Trunks, "I can tell that he's one of Dr. Gero's creations."

"Say what?" asked Vegeta. "What do you mean you've never seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?"

"No, this ones different," said Trunks. "I'm not sure how, but he's not one of the androids I've fought."

"If that's not the android you warned us about," shouted Vegeta, "then who is he?"

"I've already figured that one out," said Gohan . "He's Dr. Gero himself. He turned himself into an android."

"What?" asked Trunks, whipping around. "Are you sure that's Dr. Gero?"

"Positive. I saw up a picture of him in one of Bulma's old magazines. That's definitely Dr. Gero. He looks just like him."

_I must hasten to the laboratory at once,_thought Gero.

"Hey, look!" shouted Krillin. "It's Bulma, the girls, and Yajirobe!" He pointed at the air cars speeding towards them.

"No, don't come down here!" shouted Trunks, waving his arms.

"Enjoy this short lived victory while you can," screamed Gero. "For soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" He sent out a blast, and distracting the Z-Fighters. The wreckage of the air cars smashed into the ground. Trunks who caught Yajirobe and Serena who still had baby Trunks in her arms and Gohan caught Bulma and Rini who was still holding Bulla, they set them down carefuly on the ground "Thanks" Serena said gratefully

Trunks and Gohan turned to glare at Vegeta, who was looking around for Gero. "Impossible!" the Saiyan was screaming. "He vanished!"

They shot into the air, placing them selves directly in front of the Vegeta ."You know I should really kill you Vegeta!" Gohan yelled "What?" Vegeta asked confused "Why didn't you try and save them, Vegeta?" asked the Trunks.

"Who?"

"Who? Serena and your kids!"

"Oh. Them. I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child!"

Trunks just stared at Vegeta in disgust. _This is my father?_

"We would have seen him if he'd taken to the air," said Vegeta, hovering over the others. "He must be sticking close to the ground, using the narrow canyons to conceal his escape. That means he's on foot. If he's on foot, he can't have gotten far."

"So Dr. Gero turned himself into an android?" asked Serena. they all nodded

"I was afraid this might happen," said Trunks. "The time line has shifted. Lots of things are changing."

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids," said Gohan. "Maybe they're the ones you told us about. Maybe you should tell us what they look like." he suggested

"The androids I know were created by Dr. Gero, to be sure. But unlike the clunky machines you met today, these androids are sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel eyes." Krillin shivered

"Man," said Krillin. "These things sound pretty mean."

"Well, that's one way to put it. These Androids are ruthless, they seek only to destroy."

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" asked Piccolo.

"No, these two don't need to. Their energy lasts forever."

"That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!" Vegeta protested

"Hey," said Trunks, looking around. "How come Goku isn't here right now?"

"He came down with that weird heart virus," said Krillin. "He went home to get the antidote that you gave him. I thought you knew!"

"I can't believe history has slipped this much!"

"Bulma," said Vegeta, turning to her. "Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is?"

"Well," she said, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully "Now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside North City."

"It's probably too late to follow him there," said Krillin.

"Maybe not," said Vegeta, smiling. "Nobody saw him fly away, did they? He's trying to escape on foot, so we don't spot him. He probably hasn't gotten very far!"

"If that's the case," said Piccolo, "we might have a chance to find this lab and destroy the other two androids before Gero even gets there!"

"I would never do anything that cowardly!" said Vegeta, raising his fist. "There is only one course of action acceptable to me! I will fight these androids and I will destroy them!"

"You must never underestimate the power of these androids!" said Trunks. "We have to do this Piccolo's way." he explained

Vegeta shot into the sky. Trunks shot ahead of him and stopped in front of him. "Listen! If you want to destroy these androids, we have to wait for Goku!" Trunks tried to warn him, but Vegeta wasn't listening.

"I will only say this once," said Vegeta. "I will not wait for Kakarot! I'm a Super Saiyan now, and I'm a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could ever dream of being!"

, he just pushed past the him.

"Trunks, you go with Vegeta," said Gohan. "If you spot Gero or the lab, flare your power level twice, and we'll come help."

"Right," said Trunks, blasting after his father.

Serena stared up at Gohan. "Did Gohan call that boy Trunks?"

"There's something you should know," said Piccolo. "He is Trunks. He's the boy the baby you are holding in your arms eventually grows up to be."

"WHAT?" shouted Krillin.

"Oh, man!" said Tien.

"How weird!" said Krillin. "We all met Trunks two years before he was born!"

"It's time we start searching for Gero's laboratory," said Gohan. "If you see Gero or find his lab, flare your power level twice. That will be the signal. Since Vegeta is too proud to ever call for help, I sent Trunks with him."

"Let's go, guys!" shouted Piccolo.

"WAIT!" shouted all three girls shouted "we're stuck here!, I'm the only one that can fly and I can't carry them all"

Gohan looked at them with an exasperated look "Nimbus!," he called out , the yellow cloud sailed towards them. Bulma took Bulla from Rini and climbed on nimbus, Serena pulled out her silver crystal, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before a pair of angel wings shot ot from her back and Gohan scooped Rini into his arms. Piccolo suddenly remembered something "Gohan why don't you just use instant transmission like before" he asked

"I would but I'm not sure how I did it the first time" he ended sporting the famous Son grin '_A mess just like his father' _Piccolo thought before both groups set off there separate ways

"Can somebody help me?" shouted Yajirobe, left behind.

………………..DBZ/SM…………………

"So, you think you can keep up, boy?" asked Vegeta to Trunks, who was right behind him. He flashed into Super Saiyan. "Let's see!" He shot off.

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan, shooting after his father. _I can't believe my father is so stubborn and self-centered._

…………………DBZ/SM…………………..

The gang flew around searching for the lab

"Can anyone see it yet?" asked Piccolo to the other three.

"There!" shouted Krillin, spotting North City, nestled in a small valley completely surrounded by mountains. "So which one of these mountains looks like the best place to put a lab to you guys?"

Vegeta and Trunks were just arriving in that area as well. Vegeta turned to Trunks irritated. "Would you stop following me, boy?"

"There's no way I'm going to let you fight the androids alone!" shouted Trunks back.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me? It's going to take more than that sword of yours to stand in my way." Vegeta asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull? Never underestimate the power of the androids!"

Vegeta laughed. "And never underestimate a true Super Saiyan who loves to take on a challenge! If you're going to stay, you can at least help me find Gero's lab."

"You're totally impossible!" Trunks shouted in disbelief.

"You know," said Tien from where the four were hovering, "I didn't think finding Dr. Gero's lab would be easy, but this is ridiculous! I mean, considering the fact that we can't sense the Androids power, and the fact that we have about a million mountains to choose from, I'd say it just might take a while."

"Alright, guys, spread out," said Piccolo. "Remember the signal. Flare your power levels twice"

………………………..DBZ/SM……………..

Gero watched as the Z-Fighters searched for his lab,

"Just as I had hoped, Those meddlesome fools are still searching for my laboratory. It will take them hours to find it. And by then it will be too late."

He resumed running. Hearing a whizzing behind him, he caught a bullet in his hand.

"Aw, gee whiz!" said a hunter. "I thought you were a deer!"

Dr. Gero crushed the bullet and launched an energy blast at the human. The resulting flash caught Krillin's eye, who flew over to the scene. He hovered down to eye level with the hunter, who was now hanging upside down from a tree. "What happened to you?"

"Crazy old guy," said the hunter.

"Dr. Gero! Which way did he go?" At the hunter's point, he shot off, heading in the direction of Dr. Gero.

_Krillin may have spotted me,_thought Gero. _He can be beaten easily. I must make haste to my lab at once._ He shot off, heading towards his precious lab.

Grinning, the evil doctor looked up into a cave. "It seems I have won this little race." He leaped up, hopping to the cave entrance.

krillin spotted him just as he was walking in. He flared his power level twice. In a seconds Piccolo was there, had appeared. "There he is!"

"They found him!" shouted Trunks, speeding towards where he sensed Piccolo. Vegeta turned and followed him closely.

Vegeta, Trunks and Tien both shot towards Piccolo and Krillin.

End caption: UH- Oh Gohan is gone now what, he's one of there strongest player!


	13. we should've left Vegeta

Necee90: Hey Trunks come here!

MTrunks: yea wuts up 

Necee90: after we do the disclaimer want to go make fun of Veggie head

Mtrunks: sure no doubt "Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM.

Dr. Gero turned around as his sensors showed there were powers behind him. He backed into the cave, then hit a few button, locking himself inside his lab. Inside the doctor removed a controller from a slot on the wall. The lights activated. Dr. Gero approached two pods labeled 17 and 18.

"I had hoped to avoid activating them so soon," said the doctor to himself. "But it seems the time to put my androids to the test has come. I no longer have a choice." He pressed a button the 17 pod. The pod slowly opened.

Out of the pod climbed an android resembling a man about Trunk's age, with long dark hair and a red scarf.

"Ah, yes," said Gero. "Android 17."

17 turned to face Gero. Checking the remote that Gero's was holding. "Dr. Gero," said the android. "How are you today?"

"Good, good. You remember me."

"Of course. You gave me life, Dr." he replied sporting a robotic smile.

Gero pushed a button on 18's pod. It opened, revealing a young woman with blond hair. She climbed out, shared a look with 17, then turned to Dr. Gero, also noticing the controller held in his hand. She also put on a fake robotic smile "Hello, doctor. How have you been?" she said her voice dripping in mock sweetness.

"Good," said Gero. "So you remember me too, 18."

"How could I forget?"

_They both seem in perfect working order,_ thought Gero gleefully. "I see you have chosen to become an android," said 18 noticing his new look "Yes. Now I have eternal life like you. But we have pressing matters at hand. In the past, the two of you have displayed an inexcusable tendency to disobey my orders. I blame myself for this. But I have since modified your programming, and will no longer tolerate insubordination." He started pacing in front of the androids, acting like an officer in the military. "Now, several of Goku's friends are outside our door. You are to destroy them immediately."

"Yes," said 18 and 17 in uniso.

……………………..DBZ/SM……………

Mean while , Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the cave . "It's right in that cave," said Krillin. "We'd better move fast. Gero's already inside." The four of them landed outside the door.

"Stand back," said Piccolo, raising his hands. but stopped when he heard arguing with 17 on the other side of the door, "What do we do now you guys he's activated the androids!" Krillen shouted in fear, "Get out of my way you idiots!" Vegeta shouted raising his hand "No don't do it not only don't we have Goku, but Gohan's not here too! Stop it you don't understand how powerful they really are!" Trunks yelled at him "To late kid!" Vegeta shouted blasting the door open [2nd time, once again way to go ass hole]

When the smoke cleared, they saw Gero, 17, and 18, staring at them. 17 used the moment of distraction to snatch the remote from Gero's hand.

"Android 17!" shouted Gero in fury. "What are you doing?"

"This is the remote you used to deactivate us the last time," said 17. "I think I'd better hold on to it. Or better yet-" he crushed the remote.

"What? What have you done? You dare to defy me? I created you!"

17's eyes narrowed sharply. "You're not going to put us to sleep again, old man."

"So, these are the big bad androids," said Vegeta. "Am I right, boy?"

"That's them," said Trunks staring anxiously ahead

"They're androids?" asked Krillin, confused. "They look just like humans to me."

"Don't be fooled by the way they look! They're both deadly. And they're stronger than all of us!" Trunks warned

"Goku's friends are very determined to stop us," said Gero, "But they will not. We will destroy them just as they destroyed android 19."

"Android 19?" interrupted 17. "So you built him after all."

"That is enough questions for now," said Gero. "I order you to destroy these intruders!

"Be quiet, old man," said 17 with a smirk. "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"What did you say!?" screamed a scandalized

18 walked over to another pod. "Planning to use him for spare parts?" she asked. "He's rather lacking in the looks department. I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him, doctor." she sail in a mock innocent voice

"You stay away from there!" Gero ordered. "Do not open that chamber! I order you to stay away from Android 16!"

_There's another android I didn't know about?!_ thought Trunks, this was not turning out well at all.

"Go on," 17 encouraged . "I think it is time to wake up our sleeping friend."

"Do not listen to him!" shouted Gero. "I have not completed his programming yet!" He ran up and grabbed 18' arm. She threw him off the other way .

"I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap!" said 18, turning to the doctor. "If 16's just a prototype, why have you kept him so long? You destroyed all the androids up to 15."

"I was planning to repair him someday," assured Gero. "But if you activate him YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

18 pressed a button on the pod, exposing the release button.

"For the last time, DO NOT RELEASE HIM!" Gero shouted again. Suddenly, 17 punched a hand through the doctor. All the z fighters looked on in horror

"What have you done? How dare you?" asked, he was completely shocked, Gero, turned to 17. "I gave you life. And I can take it away!"

17 kicked Gero in the head [ 17 should've played soccer lol], knocking it clear off his shoulders . Leaping over, he stomped on his head,, crushing it. He then walked over to the pod. "Open it," he said to 18.

"If they set that android free it will be the end of us all!" screamed Trunks. Raising his hands, he sent a tremendous beam forward.

Everyone immediately hit the floor. The blast demolished the cave.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Vegeta. "It didn't do anything except show them how weak you are." the smoke cleared the cave was demolished, but both androids weren't even scratched

"How could anything survive that?" asked Trunks. "That was my most intense blast!"

The smoke cleared, and both androids were completely unharmed. The pod, too, was not harmed in any way, having been held over 18's head.

"Hurry it up, 18," said 17 impatiently. "Are you going to open that thing or not?"

18 dropped the pod to the ground. She pressed the release button. The android climbed out.

"Uh, guys," said Krillin, eyes wide in fear. "He's big! He's very big! And ugly! This isn't good!"

Trunks was twitching in frustration and fear. _I didn't know Dr. Gero made another android. How could I have missed one?_

"Well, good morning," said 17. "It must feel good to get out of that coffin. How long have you been cooped up in that container for anyway?"

16 did not respond. "Come on, speak," said 17. "Did Dr. Gero not give you a voice box? He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate you."

"Why would the doctor say such a thing?" asked 18. "Do you know?" but 16 said nothing.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" asked 17 "Stong, silent type, huh. Come on, let's go."

"Where to?"18 asked.

"To complete our mission. 16, Dr. Gero programmed you with the mission to destroy Goku, isn't that right?"

"That's right." 16 had finally responded.

"I'll be. So the big guy can speak after all." 17 said in a mock shock tone

"Dr. Gero must have programmed him to only respond to commands that relate to his main objective," said 18.

"I didn't know the doctor was that smart. But let's see if 16 can carry out his mission. Find Goku and destroy him. Let's get out of here." 17 said.

The three androids flew into the sky.

"Hey, they're leaving!" said Krillin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good riddance. We're safe."

"But... where do you think they're going?" asked Tien. "Should we follow them?"

"If they went that direction they're not going to South City," said Piccolo. "That's the other way!"

"I've got it!" shouted Krillin recelling the start of this all. "They've gone after Goku! Yeah, Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon Army!"

"Yeah," agreed Tien, "but do you still think those androids will follow Dr. Gero's orders?"

"I don't care where they went!" said Vegeta. "I'll track them down myself! They're cowards! They left because they were afraid of me!"[ as if] Vegeta smirked. "And they should be!"

Trunks shot in front of Vegeta. "Stop! Don't go after them!" he warned

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, this kid couldn't be serious

"Kakarot? Trunks asked confused "Oh, you mean Goku! That's right! We need him for this battle! We're only strong enough if we all stay together!"

"Sure, let's wait for Kakarot! I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we all just joined up with the androids instead? He's history!" yelled Vegeta,

"Now get out of my way before you get hurt! And let me finish them off, by myself, WITHOUT KAKAROT!"

"YOU CAN'T! IF YOU FACE THE ANDROIDS ALONE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED FOR SURE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! STAY HERE!"

Finally having enough Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach, then he shot off "Trunks, are you okay?" asked krillin.

"Please, stop him!" pleaded Trunks. "We have to wait until Goku gets better or we're all doomed! We must wait! Go after him!"

"There's no time to waste!" said Piccolo. The fourof them shot after Vegeta.

………………………….DBZ/SM………………….

Vegeta flew in after the androids. _Why is everybody making such a big deal about Kakarot? Who needs him anyways. Have they forgotten that I'm a Saiyan too? A Saiyan from a royal bloodline? Well soon they will see how powerful I really am!_

…………………………DBZ/SM…………………

On a cliff side road not too far off, the three androids set down.

"Is something wrong?" asked 18 wondering why they stopped.

"No, don't blow a circuit," said 17. "I just wanted to enjoy the scenery from down here."

"So we walk?" 18 asked staring at him as if he's gone crazy.

"No, we drive. We're going to take the next automobile that passes by us. How does that sound?"

18 huffed. "It sounds to me like it would be foolish. 17, why should we waste our time driving a car?"

"Because we've never done it before." He turned to 16. "We're planning on taking a little car ride, 16. Do you want to go too?"

"What?" asked the huge android. "Did you just say Goku?" [Lunatic]

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." 17 said.

"Seems Goku is the only thing he has on his mind," said 18.

Suddenly , Vegeta set down. "So, there you are," said the Saiyan. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Run out of gas?" He taunted. "I'm the most powerful being on this planet. And you're not welcome here!"

"You're quite brave for someone all alone," said 18.

"Don't worry," said Vegeta. "I came prepared. I'm going to put you back in the crate you called out of."

The 17 and 18 looked at themselves and laughed, there was no way he was beating them.

"You're laughing," said Vegeta. "Why is that? This is not a joke!" 17 smirked

"Tell me," said 17, "are all of you Saiyans so full of yourselves? Is Goku like you? Is this how you try and hide your incompetence? We androids will always be superior to your kind." he taunted back.

Vegeta growled. "You take that back! You'll regret saying that! You're nothing but a machine mad of tin! You're just a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken!" 18 rolled her eyes

"He talks to much," said 18 before laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Vegeta.

18 turned to 16. "Let's see what you can do! Destroy him."

"I refuse," said 16.

"So, the big guy's not so dumb," said Vegeta, smirking. "Now who's it going to be?"

"He refuses?" said in disbelief 17. "Who does he think he is?"

"Never mind him," said 18. "I'll handle him." She approached the Saiyan. "Ready, little man?"

"So, it's ladies first?" asked Vegeta. "That's fine with me. Now don't expect me to go easy on you. I fight to win."

Making the first move,18 shot at Vegeta, throwing a punch who blocked it, she then tried to elbow him sent at him.

The two began trading blows, each blocking the other's before they could make contact. Finally, 18 managed to force Vegeta to back off slightly. Throwing a punch, Vegeta dodged it, her hand getting stuck in the cliff. Vegeta grabbed her and threw her against the top of the cliff.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that!" shouted 18. _I may have to increase my strength to full power._

Vegeta shot at the android, taking a swipe, but She vanished before it made contact. Vegeta darted upwards, delivering a direct blow to the her face.

"Look at that," said 17. "Dr. Gero's information was wrong. Vegeta is much stronger than we thought." 17 smirked. "But could he win? I doubt it."

18 flipped over, recovering from the blow.

"Ooh, for someone made of metal," said Vegeta, "you move pretty fast. If you give up now, I promise I'll turn you into something practical, like a toaster! Or a washing machine!"

_He is really starting to annoy me,_ thought 18. Thinking of a way to tick him off ,She smirked, then flew off. Vegeta [like a moron] followed 18.

…………………DBZ/SM…………………

Seconds later she set down on top of a truck.

"What's wrong?" asked Vegeta. "Batteries getting low?" mad at not getting a reaction, he charged at 18, launching a series of punches and kicks. One of Vegeta's kicks got through, knocking her off the truck, she smashed into the front of a car.

She hopped off, Vegeta right behind her . She landed on top of another car, then moved out of the way just as Vegeta threw a punch, instead it went through the top of the car.

Vegeta looked up at with a sneer 18 plastered across his face, . "That's the last time you get away from me!" He shot after her. She then led him back with 16 and 17. "Look, they've come back!" said 17.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" asked 18 in a taunting voice to Vegeta.

"Your warranty ran out with me a long time ago," said Vegeta. "So you're going to be recycled." He raised one of his hands at the android. "Now, be good and be still. I'm going to wipe that smirk off that pretty little face of yours. You've laughed at me for the last time, android." he assured her

"Take your best shot." she said still wearing a sassy smirk, Vegeta sent a blast her way . Only for her to jump out the for out of the way, and the blast continued on, smashing into an approaching truck.

"Now that's what I like to see," said 17. "Destruction."

"That was just so poor," said 18, landing behind Vegeta. "Your aim was off by ten degrees."

Vegeta turned to face 18. "You can be very quick when you need to be, android. But your speed won't save you from me for long." 18 just kept her smirk perfectly in place.

"Don't worry, Vegeta," said 18. "I don't plan on running from you anymore. Face it, I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it. You're so weak I won't even have to break a sweat."

"For your information I've been taking it easy on you. I know how fragile you flesh-and-blood types can be."

"Oh really? Well don't do me any favors, because I guarantee you I won't be showing you any mercy."

"Well, okay," said 18. She shot at Vegeta, head-butting him before Vegeta could do anything.

Blinking some blood out of his eye, he charged back at her, raising a fist for a punch. 18 didn't even move, she raised one knee, aletting him smash into it.

"Tell me, Vegeta, I'm curious," she asked . "What is it like to feel this kind of pain?" She punched him, sending him head-first into the cliff side. "I know I'm being hard on you, but it's the only way you'll learn."

At that moment the other z fighters arrived. They took prepared to fight 18 and. the other androids. Trunks looked into the hole Vegeta had made. "Are you alright in there, Vegeta?"

"Of course I am!" came the muffled reply. "Why wouldn't I be?" He came walking out of the hole, a little cut up, but otherwise relatively unharmed.

"You're all right!" said Trunks, grinning in relief .

"Of course. That was just a lucky punch." Vegeta glared at the others. "What are you doing here? I told you I don't want your help."

"Look at that!" said 17 in fake awe. "Vegeta's friends have come to his aid. Android 18 can take care of them all by herself, but maybe I should help her. That is, unless you want to. What do you say, 16, you up for a fight?"

"No," said 16. "I will not fight them. I will only fight with Goku."

"Alright then," said 17, walking forward. "Have it your way, pal. But I suggest you loosen up before you rust."

"Hey, guys," said Tien. "We've got another android approaching from 12 o'clock."

"It's time to get out of here," said Trunks. "We should leave now and come back when Goku is better. Then we'll fight them."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Vegeta. "Run away? I'm staying."

"You should listen to your friend," said 18. "He's the one who'll have to clean you off the highway."

"Are you kidding me? You want me to leave now, when we're just getting to know each other? You won't be so lucky. I fight alone. I don't need the help of anyone, and that includes these Earthlings, the Namek, and most of all, Kakarot and the brat! I am the most powerful Saiyan who has ever lived. I fear no one, especially not this android."

17 broke out into applause. "A beautiful speech," said the android. "I can see it now. You truly are a prince of a royal bloodline."

"Stay out of this one, android," said Vegeta. "I'll deal with you soon enough. Once I'm finished with her." 17 thought for a second

"Well, I hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18, so I'll make a deal with you. I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight, as long as you fight alone. But if any one of these friends of your try to assist you in any way, I'll be forced to step in."

"You don't have to worry about this group," said Vegeta. "They're a bunch of cowards. They won't risk their lives for me. I agree to your deal."

"Then let's continue?" asked 18 suggested.

"Bring it on," said Vegeta.

18 shot straight at Vegeta, smashing him in the face with a her fist. He rebounded off the top of the cliff, then shot back at her. He moved behind her, hammered her into the cliff, raised one hand and shot an energy wave at the android.

Vegeta shot down into the smoke. When it cleared, they saw 18. Her clothes were torn, but otherwise she was fine. "What's the matter?" asked the Saiyan. "You look a bit ruffled."

"Yes, well," said 18, taking her wrecked jacket off. "Looks aren't everything. You fight quite well for being such a little man. It's impressive, even if you are a Saiyan."

"I know. There are very few willing to train as intensely as I did to achieve this kind of power." she smiled.

"How sad," said 18. "To work so hard for so little." with that hey jumped back into the fight.

Vegeta shot at 18, launching a kick that she blocked. He launched a flurry of attacks, but every one was blocked.

_I never knew my father was this strong,_ thought Trunks. _He's fighting that android one-on-one._

"Vegeta can't win," said Piccolo after observing them fight. The others looked at him in shock. "She's just making him burn up all of his energy, then she's going to attack!" everyone studied the fight trying to see what piccolo was.

"Every move is taking it's toll," said Piccolo. "Vegeta's getting weaker while the android still stays strong."

18 launched a kick at Vegeta's feet. He hopped out of the way, only to get punched in the face. He launched at her with a punch, but she blocked the punch with one hand. He threw a second punch with his other arm, but she blocked that one too. Finally, she kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the face.

Vegeta flew backwards into a rock, screaming in pain.

"It's time to put an end to this game, don't you think?" asked 18, walking towards the Saiyan.

_She's been toying with me the whole time!_ thought Vegeta, his eyebrow twitching in shock. He shot at her, attempting to trip her, but she jumped over him and kicked him in the jaw. As he stumbled forward, she kicked him in the arm, breaking it as it twisted in an odd angle.

Vegeta collapsed to his knees, holding his broken arm, screaming in agony.

End caption: aww poor Vegeta … Not, I feel no sympathy for that moron.


	14. Humiliation to the fullest

Within seconds, 17 had taken to the air. and hammered Trunks

into the ground. "You seem to have forgotten our agreement. No interference." he said

"You should have kept your little friends out of this, Vegeta," said 18, grabbing the him and throwing him against the ground head-first. Vegeta's hair turned back to normal he lost conscious.

Piccolo and Tien shot down after Trunks, but 17 just kicked Piccolo down to ground.. Tien who tried to punch the android but, 17 dodged it, caught him in a head lock. Vegeta got up off the ground, "Android!" he yelled as he blasted toward 17, but was grabbed by the ankle by 18 who threw him into Trunks who was charging at her. 17 dropped Tien when Piccolo got up and shot at him,he took a swipe at 17, but he punched him in the stomach

"How curious," said 17, landing. "Those three's hair has changed color.""And those strange glows have vanished again," said 18. She turned to Trunks. "I have no files on this one. Do you?"

"No, and neither does 16. It doesn't matter. He is no threat to us. But they are all stronger than Dr. Gero anticipated. Must have been a human error in the calculation."

"Krillin backed away. "Oh no! I'm on my own now!" He hadn't gone tearing after the others. He'd been too frightened. "Maybe if I stay quiet they won't notice me."

Just then, the two androids turned to face Krillin who screamed and backed against the cliff.

"You look scared," said 17, landing in front of a shivering Krillin. "Just relax. You are not the one we're looking for. We want Goku." Krillin still backed away in fear. "This one seems to be at a loss for words. Come on, 18. Let's go find Goku."

The two androids began to walk towards 16. "And just why didn't you ask him where Goku was?" asked 18 an annoyed voice.

"We could have forced it out of him, but then we wouldn't have the fun of finding Goku ourselves." said 17 amused at her annoyance

"Really, I don't see why you insist on behaving so foolishly, 17."

"What's so foolish about wanting to have a little fun?" The two reached the third android. "What are you looking at, 16?" asked 17, noticing that the big android was staring off into the distance off the roadway.

"You two were too loud," said 16 frowning. "You scared the birds away."

"Birds?" asked 18. "Is something wrong with you, 16? We're supposed to be looking for Goku, not birds. Are you ready to begin our search?"

"Yes," said 16, nodding.

"NO, STOP!" shouted Krillin, running up to the androids. "Goku's sick! You can't fight him now! And he hasn't done anything wrong to you! Why are you after him?"

"16 has been programmed to destroy Goku," said 17. "So that's what we're going to do."

"Why? You don't have to do that."

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan."

"Just listen to yourselves!" shouted Krillin. "Did you forget? Dr. Gero is gone! You took care of him!"

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten," said 17. "But you see, this is just a game. And finding Goku is a part of the game. That's why we did not ask you where he is."

"Please! Don't go after Goku! I beg it of you."

"No," said 16. "I am programmed to destroy Goku." he argued.

"There you go," said 17. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do. Stop worrying about Goku. Take care of your other friends. They look like they could use some Sensu beans."

18 walked up to Krillin. she Bent, over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." The three took off, flying towards a more populated area, where they'd be able to get a car.

Krillin stared after them for a moment. Then, he hopped down to the others. He ran over to Tien first and then every one else.

Within moments, the rest of the Z-Fighters were up and ready. "So they even knew about the Sensu beans," said Piccolo.

"They were just toying with us!" said Tien. "They could have finished all of us off."

Vegeta twitched in rage, then without a word he shot off into the sky.

Trunks was about to follow him. "Trunks, wait," said Piccolo. "Let him go. Ever since he became a Super Saiyan, his ego's been out of control. First challenging and being defeated by me, then this, and his pride has been severely wounded. He just needs time to cool off."

Trunks walked back over to the others.

"We worked so hard," said Tien in frustration. "But they were still stronger than all of us put together."

"I'm sorry," aplogised Krillin. "I should have been fighting right alongside you guys."

"Don't sweat it," said Piccolo. "Trunks is a Super Saiyan, and it only took one kick to knock him out of the fight."

"And if you'd joined us," said Piccolo, "nobody would have been able to revive us using the Sensu beans."

"I don't get it," said Trunks, thinking out loud. "It's strange. These androids are much stronger than the ones I fought in my timeline."

"Wait, Trunks," said Piccolo as they all looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The androids I fought were stronger than me, but not this much stronger. The kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts."

"So now what?" asked Krillin. "We're doomed!" Piccolo had an idea.

"You four go to Goku's and move him somewhere save," said Piccolo. "It's obvious we're going to need all the help we can get to beat these androids."

"But what are you going to be doing?" asked Tien.

"I... don't know."

"Come on, Piccolo," said Krillin. "We know you have some scheme. Tell us what it is!"

"Do me a favor. STOP ASKING QUESTION!" snarled Piccolo. "This is something that I have to do ALONE!" He blasted the ground around the others, then shot into the sky. "I'm leaving, and anyone that tries to follow me is going to be sorry! Just find Goku, and forget about me!"

"What's with him?" asked Tien. "Did I miss something here? I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since back in the old days."

"Don't worry, Tien," said Krillin. "Piccolo's just got a lot on his mind. He's still one of the good guys." He turned to face the others. "This is one fight we cannot afford to lose. And we're going to need everything we've got. Piccolo is just doing what he thinks he has to do to win. He'll be okay."

"What do you mean he'll be okay?" asked Tien.

"You saw Piccolo fly in that direction." Krillin indicated by pointing. "Try and guess where he's going. He's going to Kami's place! They're one and the same. Piccolo is the embodiment of all the negative energy inside of Kami. Master Roshi told me a long time ago that if they hadn't split in two, they'd be the strongest being in the universe! You get it? Piccolo's going to join with Kami! They'll become the ultimate Namek warrior! Piccolo is stronger than he's ever been before, so he'll be an unstoppable force! They'll become a Super Namek!"

"A Super Namek, huh?" asked Tien"We could use that."

"But if they join," said Tien. "Kami will disappear and so will the Dragon Balls!"

"It's no better than if Piccolo is destroyed by the androids," said Krillin. "But if Piccolo is thinking of uniting with Kami he must be desperate. They really don't get along."

"We can't forget about my fath- uh, Vegeta," said Trunks.

"There's no reason for you to hide it anymore, Trunks," said Krillin. "We all know Bulma and Vegeta had a baby. You're their son, right?" Trunks nodded, shocked. "I guess Vegeta's the only one who doesn't know," continued Krillin. "But he'll be back once he cools down."

"I'm going to go and get Chiaotzu and resume my training," said Tien. "I'll see you guys later." He took off, flying towards Kame house.

Krillin and Trunks flew off towards Goku's house.

End caption: oh the humiliation I put them through.


	15. what do people do after they lose?

Trunks and Krillin landed outside Goku's house they opened the unlocked door. Chi -Chi was sitting in her living room with Gohan and Rini studying, "Hey!" said Gohan and Rini, surprised. They ran forward to Rini gave Trunk a hug. "Hey bro!"

"Where is everyone?" asked Gohan, . "Are they alright?"

"There fine," said Krillin "Where's Goku?" "In the back" said Chi -Chi , leading the way. The other four followed her.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha, coming from the back . He'd been watching over Goku while Chi-Chi had been relaxing. "Did you beat the androids?" he asked, noticing how looking Trunks scruffy "We beat the one ," said Gohan. "But two more were activated." Trunks sighed "Actually there wass three! But the two of them kicked our every ones ass!

They all paled . "So now what are we going to do? If you're no match for them, then none of us are!" He then noticed Trunks. "Hey, it's the guy from the future!"

"His name is Trunks," said Krillin. "He's Serena and Vegeta's son from the future. And to change into" everyone looked confused "what's wrong with my outfit two of these new androids are the ones he's been fighting."

"Almost the same," said Trunks quietly. "They're more powerful."

"We need to leave here," said Krillin.

"Why?" asked Chi-Chi . "Goku is in no condition to be moved. He's still very ill."

"Those three androids are on their way here to kill him," said Krillin. "If we don't move him, hide him, they'll find him, and we won't be able to stop them."

Chi-Chi stepped back in shock. She pulled out a Capsule for a heavy cargo plane. She handed it to Yamcha. "Get it .We've got no choice." She turned to Gohan. "Go and get I am not broad casting to the whole world I let you run around fighting. Oh what would they say!" She said pointing at Gohan's gi "And youAnd to change into" she said pointing at Rini, "To bad you have nothing for you change into" everyone looked confused "Don't ask please, she'll go on and on about what your wearing." Moving to his room, he changed into a pair of khakis and a red aero t- shirt, When he walked out, they'd carried his father to the plane. Gohan grabbed a load of luggage [ and another gi hidden, under his clothes], and set it on the plane.

"All right, guys," said Chi-Chi, getting a bit bossy. "Get on. We're leaving."

They all climbed on the

Once on the plane and on there way to Kame house Rini brought up the issue with her outfit "So Ms. Chi-Chi, may I ask what's wrong with my outfit" she asked causing Gohan stop breathing for a second _'why didn't she just leave it alone' _, but it was to late Chi-Chi was ready to voice her opinion, "All little girls should be super feminine and jeans just aren't for girls" everyone looked at Rini's dark blue flared jeans, hot pink arm warmers, hot pink tee, black black flats. "Well" Rini hissed "It's just sexist people like you that make…" but she was cut off when Trunks put his hands over his mouth and Gohan pulled her into his lap. "I will do anything if you just shut up!" Gohan hissed in her ear.

………………..DBZ/SM………………..

Kami and Piccolo looked at each other as Piccolo arrived at the lookout .

"So, old man," drawled Piccolo. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I know," said Kami. "Of course I do. The bond we share is of the mind as well as of the body, remember? I know exactly what's on your mind, Piccolo."

"Good, that saves me some time."

Kami smiled pleasantly . "What an unexpected honor this is. I never thought that you and I would be united again."

Piccolo frowned. "Stop smiling. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I need our combined powers. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tolerate being so close to you. Your presence sickens me. Trust me. I'd have preferred it if I never had to look at you again."

Kami gripped his cane tighter his smile dissapearing. _Piccolo's attitude angers me. But I can't blame him. He's a part of me. I have watched him fight one formidable enemy after another, and he's beaten the odds every time._ "Perhaps my time as Guardian of Earth has come to an end."

"No, Kami!" cried Mr. Popo. "The Earth still needs you!"

Kami turned to his assistant. "You are too kind, Mr. Popo. But I must act for the good of the Earth. This is about the continuing struggle between good and evil. And the danger that looms over us now poses a threat greater than anything we have faced in the past. These androids will be difficult to beat. Even if Goku recovers from his illness, he will provide little resistance against these powerful new foes. In our combined form, Piccolo may be the only one strong enough to win this fight."

"We agree," said Piccolo. "The force that threatens Earth is bigger than both of us. But at least when our powers are united, we still stand a chance. And no matter how slim that chance is, we must take it."

"Hold on," said Kami. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. Time may still be on our side. I would like to let things play out further before I make my decision."

Piccolo looked outraged. "YOU WANT TO SEE HOW THINGS PLAY OUT?" he screamed. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"Sometimes things are not as they appear to be, Piccolo. And I am not entirely convinced that the aim of these androids is to destroy the Earth." Kami reasoned

"Is this a joke? You've stood here and watched everything that's gone on below, and you're still willing to let it continue? Don't you remember what Trunks said? The future will be destroyed by these androids!" Piccolo seethed

"Yes, but Trunks made a mistake. He told you that the androids you encountered today were not the same ones he fought in the future!"

Piccolo laughed. "Yeah, right," he said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue, "these androids are a real great bunch of guys once you get to know them."

"I'm serious," said Kami. "I know you may not agree with me, but I still need more time to make up my mind."

"Have it your way," said Piccolo. "You're scared. I know." He crossed his legs and assumed a meditative position. "I'll be waiting right here."

……………..DBZ/SM………………

Back on the plane Trunks and Krillin were explaining everything "So these androids are more powerful than the ones you've been fighting in the future?" asked Yamcha, who was flying the plane.

"Yes," said Trunks. "I don't understand why." he said frustrated.

"They're strong," said Trunks, "but not unbeatable. I might be able to take one in a one-on-one, but if they double team me like they did last time, I won't stand a chance."

"You really think you can take one of them?" asked Krillin, surprised.

"You forget I'm half-Saiyan. I gain strength after every battle. The more I'm hurt, the better. Even you're a little stronger, and I'm guessing Vegeta's stronger too. Maybe it pushed us to where we need to be."

Krillin nodded. "I hope you're right," he said, looking at Goku.

Suddenly Chi-Chi jumped up. "What was I thinking?" she said. "We don't have a moment to waste!" She opened one of the bags and pulled out a stack of books. She set them down in front of Gohan. "You're going to study, mister."

Trunks's eye started twitching in shock. _The entire world is threatened, and she's more concerned about Gohan studying? I remember my master saying his mother was always on him about studies, but I thought in this time line she wasn't nearly as bad about that._

"Mom!" protested Gohan. "We need to make a plan! After this whole situation is over, I won't train until I get caught up on my homework! I promise!" Rini turned to Chi-Chi and put on her signature pout "Please Ms. Chi-Chi, I'll promise to help him catch up"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine. Only because Rini said she'd help promised." She put the books away.

Gohan stared at his mother. _She's never willingly let me take time off studying before. Dad being sick must have gotten to her more than I know._

……………………DBZ/SM…………..

Everyone was quiet evn Gohan and Rini who were playing uno.

until Goku started screaming in pain. Chi-Chi pushed everyone aside and held up the bottle containing the antidote. She dropped one of the pills into her husband's mouth. Within moments, his screaming stopped, and he started breathing easily again.

"Even in his dreams he's fighting," said Trunks, staring at the Goku in awe.

"Yeah, that's Goku for you," said Krillin.

"Hey, we're going to be at Master Roshi's in no time," said Yamcha. "But shouldn't we tell Serena and Bulma what we're up to?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, are you saying I should call her? No way!" Krillin protested.

"I'm flying the plane, man! Besides you may not no Serena like that but when I say she shares Vegeta's attitude!" Yamcha yelled back

"Fine," said Krillin, walking to the phone. "No offense, man," he said to Trunks, "I don't know your mom but your godmother is hard to deal with sometimes."

Trunks laughed. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

"Capsule Corp.," said a woman's voice.

"Yes, this is Krillin. I was wondering if I could speak to Bulma."

"Hold on while I transfer your call."

They waited a moment. "Krillin" Bulma started but was pushed aside by Serena "What's wrong? Is everyone alright? Talk to me!" Trunks tensed up at the tenseness in her voice. "I've been so worried, where are you calling from? I've tried calling Gohan at his house, and there's no answer. It just rings and rings! By the way, is my son from the future there?"

"Uh, yeah," said Krillin, turning around. "He's right behind me."

"Put him on the line." both Serena and Bulma orderd

"He can hear you on the speaker, so say whatever you need to say."

"Well, tell him we received a call from this guy who lives out in the middle of the country, somewhere to the west of here. He claims he found some sort of weird abandoned vehicle and he wants to keep it. But he doesn't know how to fly the thing, so he phoned us and asked us if we knew. He tried to explain what kind of vehicle it was, but he didn't make any sense. We didn't know if it was one of our products or not, but he swore to me it had Capsule Corporation written right across it. So we asked him to send us a picture of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. It was the time machine Trunks came here in, and it was a wreck."

"But I put it back into it's Capsule when I landed," said Trunks, pulling out the box he held the Capsules in.

"He says the time machine's right here," relayed Krillin to Bulma.

"The time capsule in the picture," said Bulma answered , confused, "it's the same, but it does look like it's been sitting there for a while. It's completely overgrown with moss and stuff. So exactly how many time machines did we make in the future?"

"Well, we barely managed to make one," said Trunks.

"That's strange. I'm sure this is a time machine in the picture. Hang on, I'll send you a copy of the picture through the fax."

The printer beeped, and a slip of paper popped out. Krillin handed it to Trunks.

"That's my Capsule," said Trunks. "There's no mistaking it, guys, that's the one I came back in. What's going on here? Krillin, ask her if she knows where this is."

"Hey, girls," said Krillin. "This Capsule, where did you say it was?"

"It looks like it's somewhere out in the West 10-50 area," said Serena. "You going?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "I've got to check this out."

"Alright, then, We're going to. We'll meet you there." She hung up.

"Are you positive your time machine is one of a kind?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," said Trunks.

"I'll go with you," said Gohan. "You'll be able to get back faster if I go with you, and you might need my help."

"I'm coming to" Rini said

"I don't know Rini.." but she cut him off

" I'm only two years younger than and technically I'm your older sister!"

"You know she's right, plus there's me, you and your mom there, everything will be fine" Gohan insisted causing Trunks to give in. Rini put one arm around Rini's waist.

They opened the door to the plane and hopped out, flying towards where Bulma had told them the time machine was.

"Hey Trunks," said Gohan. "Remember when you were talking about your world in the future? Did the androids really destroy everything?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "They've decimated nearly the entire population. A few of us managed to make it out of West City, but now the only way to survive is to hide in our secret base underground."

"Maybe once we find some way to stop them in this time, my dad and I will go with you back to your time and help you defeat the androids there."

Trunks looked at Gohan in surprise. "Really? Why would you guys do that?"

"You helped us save our time. The least we can do is help you fix yours. But for now we'd better focus on this time." Rini answered for him.

Trunks checked his watch. "Alright, we're approaching the West 10-50 area," he told Gohan. "Let's go see if we can find the time machine."

They separated [Gohan and Rini together of coarse ] , searching for the time machine. The first to spot it was Gohan and Rini. "Hey, Trunks!" he shouted. "I found it!"

Trunks zipped over. "Yeah, that's definitely it. Good work, Gohan." The time machine was overgrown with moss and there was a huge hole in the canopy.

The two heard a plane approaching. "I bet that's Bulma and

Serena"

A few moments later, Bulma's jet landing right behind him. She and Serena climbed out. "Hi, Trunks! I'm back! Did you miss me?" said Serena walked over to her future son with Bulma right behind her. "So, what do you think of the younger version of your God mother? Pretty cute, huh?" Bulma asked

Trunks blushed. "Well, I'd say, you really haven't changed... that much..."

"You mean... I'll keep my girlish looks for another ten years? Oh, this is great!" She put her hand to her head. "This is so embarrassing."

Rini laughed as she leaned onto Gohan, who was just staring at Serena and Bulma as they high fived each other. Trunks seemed to be trying to keep his eyes averted.

"So, anyway," said Trunks, reaching into his pocket, "look at this." He pulled out a capsule. Pressing the button, he threw it, revealing another time machine in much better condition.

"As you can see, this is the time capsule I came here in."

"Which means the other capsule isn't yours after all," said Bulma.

"No, they're both mine. Remember, I said we only managed to make one time machine in the future. The two capsules you see here, they're actually one and the same."

Trunks scraped a bit of moss off the wrecked time machine, revealing a hand-written "Hope!!" marking over the 1. "You wrote it just before I left from the future. And you'll find the exact same thing written on that other capsule." he said to Serena.

"But then what happened here?" asked Bulma. "The old capsule looks like it's been here for a pretty long time."

Trunks and Gohan flew up to investigate the hole in the canopy. "How weird," said Gohan. "It's melted, but the blast came from inside. Why would someone want to do that? It doesn't make sense."

"So... so Trunks," asked Bulma. "What do you think made that big hole?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew," said Trunks. He pressed a button, opening the canopy. Looking inside, he noticed two pink bowl-shaped objects. Trunks picked them up, examining them. "What's this?"

"It looks like some kind of egg shell," said Gohan, taking one of the bowls from Trunks.

"Let me have a look!" shouted Rini. Trunks handed the other bowl to Gohan, who flew down to Rini, handing them over.

"I think you're right, kid," said Bulma, as Rini put the egg shells together. "They're definitely some sort of egg. But what came out of them?"

The five of them turned, examining the hole in the canopy. "Maybe whatever came out of that egg made that hole in the Capsule Canopy," concluded Gohan.

Trunks sat down and started pressing a few buttons. "There's not much energy left," he said, powering the ship on. "I'd better work fast." He kept pressing buttons. "Come on, don't give out on me. I think I've figured out when the capsule landed here. It looks like it was three years ago. No, wait. It came here _four_ years ago. That just might explain a few things. By the time Gohan and I battled Frieza three years ago, whoever used this other time machine had already been here for a year!"

Trunks flew out of the time machine and landed next to the others. "Is is possible he's the one who changed history? I don't see any other explanation." He walked forward and pressed a button on the side of the old time machine, capsulizing it.

Gohan walked over to the other one and capsulized it, tossing it to Trunks.

"I'll take the weird egg-shell thingies," said Bulma, as rini handed them over to her.

Just then, Gohan caught sight of something in the bushes. He flew over to it. "Hey, guys," he shouted to the others. "Come here, quick!"

They all ran over as quickly as they could. Both Serenitys looked at it in awe "Cool" they said in unison Bulma drew back at what she saw. "Is it... alive?"

It looked like some giant creature. Trunks walked forward to examine it. "No, it looks like whatever it was, it shed it's skin and left. It might be what hatched out of the shell we found inside the capsule."

"Right," said Gohan. "I bet it grew up then molted out of it's skin. But how did it get here in the first place? Did someone send it back in the time machine, or did someone come with it?"

"Regardless of where it came from, it's totally revolting." He stuck a hand in the skin. He pulled back quickly, his hand covered in some sort of slime. "Whatever it is, it's still close."

"We'd better get out of here," said Gohan. The three ran back to Bulma's jet.

She and Serena climbed in, looking scared out of her mind. "I'll see you guys later," Serena said blowing kisses to her two children. She took off, getting out of there faster than the others believed.

"We'd better be getting back to Master Roshi's," said Gohan putting an arm around Rini.

"Right," said Trunks, . The two flew off.


	16. Enter Cell stage right

Disclaimer: Necee90: Hi Krillin how's it going

Krillin: Well I was wondering [scratches the back pf his head] can I please get some glory in this story

Necee90: ummm … not this story [ Krillin sighs sadly] … But I promise next story for now do the disclaimer.

Krillin: [Perks up] Ok Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM but she is should because she lets me kick ass!

"Bulma and Serena's full attention was on the television set in her jet.

"And now, Channel 8's continuing coverage of the disaster in Ginger Town," said the anchorman. "To recount, all activities in the West City suburb of Ginger Town came to a screeching halt this morning when the entire population mysteriously vanished into thin air. Authorities are at a loss to explain the sudden disappearance of Ginger Town's inhabitants and attempts at contacting anyone within the city itself have so far gone unanswered."

"Ginger Town, huh," said Bulma to Serena. "That's not far from where we found the time machine! I wonder..."

She called Kame House. "Yo, Krillin here."

"Krillin, this is Bulma and Serena! Did Gohan and Trunks show up there yet?"

"Yeah, they got back not long ago. Instant Transmission, you know. So what's up? You sound all wigged out, Bulma." "Trust me she has a reason to!" Serena said equally panicked

"Listen, turn your TV on to Channel 8. And hurry, because I think there's something that you're really going to want to see."

Krillin turned the television on. "Well," said the anchorman, "it seems like we have more information on the crises in Ginger Town. Our latest reports indicate that there are no signs of life anywhere. However, it seems the clothing of the victims has been discovered throughout the city. Wait, our Channel 8 reporter has just arrived at the scene."

The scene switched to Ginger Town. "Uh, I'm reporting live from downtown Ginger Town," said the reporter, "and the entire place is completely deserted. All of the 15,000 residents have suddenly disappeared. Piles of garments lie scattered throughout the city, as though these people were sucked right out of their clothes! There are also indications that these people may have been trying to defend themselves against someone or something."

"Oh, goodness!" shouted Master Roshi.

"Man, this is really bad!" shouted Krillin. "It's the androids! They must have done this!"

Gohan and Rini came downstairs after hearing the shouting. "What's going on?"

"Come on over here and have a look at this!" said Krillin, gesturing for them to look at the TV. Gohan walked over and stared at the television.

There were sounds of screaming coming from nearby the news crew. "Oh, the humanity!" shouted the reporter. "As you can hear, the city isn't deserted after all!" Gunshots rang out throughout the city. "Now I can hear shots! It sounds like machine gun fire, coming from the very core of the city! But we can't make out who's doing the shooting!" The reporter turned back to the camera. "And it appears the commotion has died down once again- huh?"

The Z-Fighters braced themselves as they saw the reporter get a look of fear on his face. Suddenly, the camera cut out.

"Krillin, quick!" shouted Yamcha. "Flip it to another channel!"

Krillin darted forward and changed it. The new channel showed Ginger Town, but the camera was laying on the ground, and there was nobody in sight. They heard more gunshots ring out in the distance, but they stopped soon enough.

"It... sounds like it's over..." said Krillin.

………………….DBZ/SM……………….

Kami suddenly turned and walked to another part of the lookout, horror etched in every feature of his face.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo, staring at his counterpart. "Tell me what's happening down there!"

"It's... awful!" said Kami, his eyes wide. "Even worse than I'd feared!"

"What? What do you mean? You're not making any sense! Explain yourself!" Kami continued to stare in horror. Finally, he turned away. "You old fool!" shouted Piccolo. "You actually enjoy keeping me in suspense like this, don't you? I want you to tell me exactly what's going on down there. Start talking."

Kami turned to Piccolo. "No. I won't."

"Look, old man. I have no intention on asking you again. Now I need to know what's happening on Earth."

"Yes, but telling you is pointless now. Because when you and I become one, you will understand everything that has happened."

Piccolo smirked. "So you've finally come to your senses. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I'd have to wait."

Kami walked forward, face-to-face with Piccolo. "We must hurry, before there are any more victims on Earth."

"I'm ready. But let's get one thing straight! When we combine, we use my body. Understand?"

"Agreed. It will be so. Your body is much younger, and more powerful. I understand. Our union will make you more powerful, Piccolo, and you will obtain my vast knowledge. I hope you will use these new powers wisely." The two stared at each other shortly. "For our merger to transpire, place your hand on my chest." Piccolo did as ordered.

"No, Kami!" said Mr. Popo.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Popo," said Kami. "Alone I can do little to help those on Earth." He smiled. "The time is right. Piccolo has changed. The evil that once filled his entire being has greatly diminished. And when we unite, I trust he will use our combined strength in the service of good." He closed his eyes. "I thank you for all you've done, Mr. Popo."

Kami started screaming, pressing himself into Piccolo's hand. A white aura surrounded him. Finally, there was an explosion of light, and Kami had vanished, his staff laying against the ground.

Piccolo stood up, in awe at his power. He walked to the edge of the lookout.

"Goodbye, Kami," said Mr. Popo. "I'll miss you."

"No longer am I Kami or Piccolo. I am a Namek who has long since forgotten his name." Reaching the edge of the lookout, he turned and raised a hand to Mr. Popo. "I... must go." He leapt off the lookout, plummeting towards Earth. He shot off towards Ginger Town.

………………DBZ/SM……………

"We are still attempting to connect via satellite to our correspondent in Ginger Town," said the anchorman, "but at last word it looks like he too may have become a victim."

"Trunks," said Gohan, walking to the door. "Let's go."

"Right," said Trunks, just before they flew off Gohan turned to Rini "I'll come right back" he told her, Rini giggled "You always do" she said before waving bye to them both. The two shot off, heading in the direction of Ginger Town.

…………….DBZ/SM…………..

Piccolo landed . There were no people around. He began to walk around, searching for the cause of the disappearances .

Finally, he heard something approaching. Turning, he saw it- a tall, humanoid, insect-like creature with green skin and orange muscles. He had a tail ending in a stinger-like appendage, that Piccolo knew was to suck up his victims.

"At last we meet," said Piccolo. "Face to face." Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "What the? What am I sensing from that thing? His power... I've sensed it somewhere before!"

"You're next, Piccolo," said the creature, gesturing to the clothing of his victims.

"What did you just say?" asked Piccolo.

The creature braced himself and began powering up. An immense amount of wind came off of it.

"This can't be!" said Piccolo to himself. "What's going on?"

A massive wave of energy shot out from the creature.

…………..DBZ/SM…………….

Trunks and Gohan were lying when Trunks caught wind of the energy.

"Do you sense that?" asked Trunks to Gohan.

"It's weird," said Gohan, "but I can sense two Piccolo's. We'd better get ready. We might need to make a move if this gets any more weird." He went into Super Saiyan, increasing his speed.

Trunks transformed right behind him.

………………DBZ/SM……………..

Piccolo and the unknown crature were staring each other down

"What's the matter?" asked the creature. "You seem afraid, Piccolo."

"No, far from it, in fact," said Piccolo. "Now tell me how you know that name."

"Well, one might say that... we're brothers."

"What?" asked Piccolo, horrified. The creature merely laughed.

……………..DBZ/ SM……………………..

"Now I'm sensing Frieza!" said Gohan. "And his father!"

"I'm sensing my father," said Trunks. "This is getting too weird." He then sensed something else. "Now what?"

"Now I'm sensing MY father!" said Gohan.

……………….DBZ/SM…………..

"Now," said Piccolo, "if you've finished showing off, I want answers. Who are you?"

"Silly Piccolo," said the creature. "My secrets will not be unlocked so easily."

"No matter. I'll still destroy you. Whoever you are."

The creature laughed. "You're even more amusing than I imagined!"

Piccolo smiled. "Well, we'll still see if you feel that way after I've beaten you."

"Such a fighter spirit. I will enjoy absorbing you, Piccolo."

"You keep using that name," said Piccolo. "But I think you've mistaken me for someone else." He braced himself. "So allow me to introduce myself." He began powering up. A massive amount of energy exploded off of him. "The Piccolo you know is gone. I am the Namek. And as for you, well, you're finished."

"I am impressed, Namek," said the creature. "Your power is astounding. I'm sure you will prove to be a most satisfying meal."

"Don't count on it."

…………………DBZ/SM……………..

"Whose power level is that?" asked Trunks. "I don't recognize it at all."

Gohan smiled. "It's Piccolo! Krillin was right! He's fused with Kami and become a Super Namek!"

………………….DBZ/SM……………..

"You know you've made one critical mistake," warned Piccolo. "You never should have emptied this city of it's entire population!"

"Why's that?" asked the creature.

"Because as long as there are no innocent bystanders to get in the way, I can fight you to the fullest of my abilities!"

"So what's stopping you?"

Piccolo thought for a moment. "You know, that's a really good question." He raised one hand and concentrated a massive amount of energy into it. The creature's eyes widened. He crossed his arms in front of himself, ready to take the blast.

The blast was too much for the creature, which was forced backwards.

The creature pushed the rubble off himself, then looked only to see Piccolo charging at him. Raising his hands to block the blow, he was unprepared for Piccolo stopping just before he would have attacked, then circling around him, kicking him in the back.

Whipping around, the creature dodged a second kick, darting backwards away from Piccolo. Piccolo charged at him again, then moved behind the creature, kicking him into the sky. He charged forward, and launched a punch at the creature just as he landed.

The creature stopped himself just in time, then darted backwards in to the sky. Raising two fingers to his forehead, he began charging energy into them. Piccolo's eyes went wide with shock as he recognized the move.

"_Special Beam Cannon!_" shouted the creature, launching a spiral of energy at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected the energy into the sky, which then exploded far away from either fighter.

"He's good," said Piccolo under his breath. He looked up just in time to see the creature charging at him. He leapt out of the way of the kick. The creature launched after the Namek, throwing a flurry of punches. Piccolo managed to block and dodge every one.

Piccolo punched the creature in the face, sending it upwards in to the sky. Piccolo then darted behind it, kneeing it in the stomach, sending it flying down into the ground.

Piccolo landed down on the ground in front of the creature, who was climbing to his feet. "I must admit," said Piccolo. "You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for. But don't let that go to your head."

The creature laughed. "You have yet to see my true strength. I was unable to gather enough energy in this city to reach my full power."

"Your full power?" asked Piccolo, shocked. "Monster! That's why you absorbed all those innocent people!"

"Yes. It is their living energy that gives me my power."

"Who are you? What kind of a twisted mind would think to send you here in the time machine?"

The creature had a look of surprise on it's face. "Answer me!" shouted Piccolo.

"I came here of my own accord," said the creature. "The time capsule was much to small for me to fit in in my present state, so I was forced to regress to my larval form and enclose myself within an egg. Pretty ingenious, don't you think?" The creature cupped his hands in front of him. "You seem to know much, Piccolo. But there is still much for you to learn."

Piccolo's look of horror was replaced by one of shock when he sensed Goku again.

"_Ka.. me... ha..._" began the creature, moving it's hands behind itself in the fashion Piccolo knew so well. Sure enough, in it's hands formed a blue orb of energy.

…………………DBZ/ SM…………..

"I'm sensing my father again!" shouted Gohan. "That's it, we're not going this slow anymore!" He stopped.

when Piccolo's voice came in his mind. _**"Gohan, I know you're on your way. But wait. I'm going to try and get some answers from this thing."**_

Gohan looked up in shock. "Right, Piccolo." He turned to Trunks. "Piccolo wants us to wait. So let's go." They took off flying again.

…………….DBZ/SM……………

Piccolo readied himself to stop the blast. He knew Gohan would listen to him, and he had an idea to get some answers.

"..._me... HA!_" finished the creature, sending a wave of blue energy at Piccolo. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo's right arm [or was it left?] was gone blown off.

"No..." said Piccolo to himself. He collapsed on the ground, in pain.

"My arm..." groaned Piccolo.

"Now do you see how hopeless your situation is?" asked the creature. "You have no chance against me."

"You're right," said Piccolo. "Without my arm, any chance I had at beating you is gone, and I have no choice but to surrender. But before I do, I would to know why I can sense Goku's energy in you. And Frieza's, and Vegeta's."

The creature thought for a moment. "Very well. Since you're literally dying to know, I guess there's no harm in telling you." He smiled. "My name is Cell. I am an android." Piccolo looked at him weird

"You're an android?"

"I am the single greatest achievement of my creator, Dr. Gero. In his efforts to create a supreme fighting organism, Dr. Gero devised a means by which he could fuse cells of the world's greatest fighters into one, and then cultivate that cell into a singular entity. Unfortunately for the good doctor, however, he soon realized the project was far too complex to be completed during his lifetime."

_That doesn't add up with Gero turning himself into an android,_ thought Piccolo. _That means Cell is from a different time line._

"As such, he diverted his attention to more meaningful pursuits, but only after he had programmed his computer to complete the enormous task which he had begun. The computer worked tirelessly to complete the fusion of cells of the mightiest warriors to ever walk the earth. Warriors such as the Saiyan Nappa, the young but powerful Gohan, and, of course, cells were gathered from you, Piccolo, so that great strength and determination might also be harnessed for our purposes."

Cell smiled. "Most notably, the cells of Goku were incorporated into my design, as were those of the mighty Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Ultimately the cells were these sources and others were joined into one, and though the traits of some were chosen to be more dominant than the others, some traits of each were retained."

Piccolo smiled. "Now I understand. You learned the Kamehameha wave when you inherited Goku's cells."

"That's right. Goku's were not the last cells I would inherit, however. In a fortunate turn of events, Frieza paid a brief visit to Earth, and though it seemed he was mostly machine at the time, it was possible to extract a few of his remaining cells before he was defeated at the hands of Goku."

_Goku?_ thought Piccolo. _Of course! In the time line Cell came from, Trunks never came back from the future! And Gohan- he wasn't a Super Saiyan at that point in time! But I wonder..._ "So tell me this," said Piccolo. "How did Dr. Gero get the cells? I don't recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around."

"There is a simple explanation. By now you must have learned of Dr. Gero's tracking device. It's very small, insect-like, comparable to a common house fly." He pointed over his shoulder. "There, you see. It's watching us at this very moment, waiting for an opportunity to gather more cells."

Piccolo saw it. He raised his remaining hand and blasted it, destroying it.

Cell laughed. "Excellent work, Piccolo. But I'm afraid that once again you've only managed to waste your efforts. The computer already has the cells it needs for my completion back at the lab." Cell said pretty satisfied with himself.

"You're wrong," said Piccolo. "We destroyed Dr. Gero's lab, and all of his equipment."

"Luckily, the computer was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory."

"I see. It's not too late, you know. One of the others is bound to find that computer and destroy it!"

"Don't be absurd. The computer will work undisturbed for the next 24 years. At which time, I'll be completed."

"Just one more question," said Piccolo. "Why are you here? Why did you come to this time line?"

"My, you _are_ full of questions" Cell teased

"Well, I suppose I'll answer this last one. It's quite simply, really. You see, I cannot realize my full power from the energy of humans alone. According to the computer, I am looking for a very specific source of energy. The energy of Androids 17 and 18. Unfortunately, in the time in which I came from, Androids 17 and 18 no longer existed. They had somehow been defeated by Trunks, and along with them, my hopes for ever reaching my final, perfect stage. Luckily, however, I discovered that Trunks possessed a time capsule, which I decided to borrow for myself. After disposing of young Trunks, as I mentioned earlier, I regressed to my larval form, and traveled to a pre-determined destination. This time."

_Now it's becoming clear,_ thought Piccolo. _Trunks had set the coordinates in the time machine to tell us that he'd defeated the androids. So when Cell hijacked it, this is where it brought him._ He smiled. "Alright. That's my last question." He grew a new arm. "But I will never allow you to become complete."

-


	17. so now we have another to worry about!

Disclaimer Necee90: Hey Piccolo come do the disclaimer and I let you hit Vegeta in the sequel.

Piccolo: You promise! [sports signature smirk]

Necee90: I SWEAR!

Piccolo: You got your self a deal! " Necee90 says she does not own DBZ or SM and if you want to see Vegeta get smacked don't sue her

Gohan who was right outside Ginger Town was ready when Piccolo's voice came into his head again.

"_**Alright, Gohan,"**_ said Piccolo. _**"I've gotten all the answers I need out of this creep. You can come whenever you're ready."**_

Gohan turned. "Alright, let's go." Trunks and Gohan blasted off.

……………….DBZ/ SM………….

"I hope you don't mind," said Piccolo, "but I've invited a few friends over."

Gohan and Trunks landed next to Piccolo. They both turned and faced Cell. "That is definitely whatever came out of the time machine," said Trunks.

"Yeah, definitely," said Gohan. "Piccolo, why can I sense all sorts of weirdness from him?"

"I'll explain later," said Piccolo. "After we deal with him."

_How did they appear out of nowhere?_ thought Cell. _No matter._

"So, Gohan," said Cell. "How is your father doing?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Gohan.

_He's still alive in this time line. I'll deal with him later. I don't have nearly enough power to fight all three of them at once._ Cell raised his hands to his head. "_Solar Flare!_" The light blinded the three. Cell escaped.

"That was one of Tien's moves, wasn't it?" asked Piccolo, looking away.

"Yeah," said Gohan, shielding his own eyes. "It's great if you need to make a quick escape. But how did that thing learn it? And how did he know my father was sick?"

The three slowly regained their eyesight. "I'll explain everything momentarily," said Piccolo. "I sense Vegeta and Tien approaching. They'll want answers, too."

Gohan and Trunks nodded, dropping their transformations. Cell had gotten away.

"That's strange," said Vegeta to himself, flying within sight of Ginger Town. "One of the power levels I was following seemed to disappear. But I can still sense the others, and it feels like Gohan and Trunks are with it."

Vegeta spotted them. When he saw them, he dropped his Super Saiyan transformation in shock. "It's the Namek! But how?"

Piccolo looked up and saw him . "Namek, I demand to know what happened here!" he shouted.

"I'll tell you," said Piccolo. "But let's wait for Tien first. He should be here shortly."

"In the meantime answer me this. Who are you really? The real Piccolo could never have such incredible power!"

"I'll tell you," said Trunks. "He needed to get stronger quickly so he merged with Kami!"

"Piccolo merged with Kami?" _It seems too incredible to imagine. With that union, Piccolo has become even more powerful than I am, even as a Super Saiyan! That's impossible. He's nothing more than a mere Namek!_

_This situation is hopeless,_ thought Piccolo. _I'm not even sure I can beat Androids 17 and 18, let alone 16. And that still leaves Cell!_

Tien landed. "Alright, Namek," said Vegeta. "Tell us what's happened here. I demand to know." he demanded.

"All right," said Piccolo. "But listen closely. What you are about to hear could determine if we live or die. Ever since I arrived in Ginger Town, I have been fighting a creature known as Cell. He is in fact an android created by Dr. Gero.

_Later..._

"So you're saying he possesses cells from Kakarot and me?" asked Vegeta.

"We have only two choices," said Piccolo. "We can either find Cell, or track down Androids 17 and 18. Without them, Cell cannot reach his final form. I say we go for Cell, since he'll be easier to find. Whatever we do, we have to do it quickly, since once Cell reaches his final form, there'll be no stopping him."

_How can this be happening to me,_ thought Vegeta. _Every time I reach a new level of strength, there's a higher power to challenge my authority! It's like Fate's laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like Kakarot._

"Well, we could wait at Master Roshi's," said Gohan. "With Instant Transmission, the moment we can sense Cell, we can get there quicker than he can get out of there. And in the mean time, if the androids show up there, we can take care of them."

"You're right," said Piccolo. "But what if Cell doesn't raise his power level? Then what do we do?"

"We watch the television. Whenever we hear about Cell attacking a town, we use Instant Transmission to get there and surprise him."

"Good idea."

"Let him become complete!" shouted Vegeta. The others looked at him in shock. "If Cell destroys the androids, it will save me the trouble! And fighting one battle is easier than fighting four!"

"The androids alone were enough to beat us," said Piccolo. "If he absorbs them, he'll be far more powerful than us."

"I don't care. Like a true warrior, I will strive and overcome this challenge! I am now a Super Saiyan. But I won't stop there. I will ascend!"

"How can you become stronger than a Super Saiyan?" asked Trunks.

"I'm sure Kakarot will try to do the same, don't you think?" asked Vegeta. "If any of you want to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail." He shot off, flying away.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves," said Piccolo. "Is it really possible to surpass a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan didn't answer. He, too, had begun to feel like there was something looming beyond his power. Shaking himself out of his musings, he turned to Trunks. "You and Krillin should head over to Dr. Gero's lab. At the least we should prevent another Cell from ever emerging."

"I'll stay here and try to track down Cell," said Piccolo.

"I'll help you out," said Tien to Piccolo. "The more eyes we have looking for Cell, the better."

Piccolo nodded. "I'll send word if we find Cell," he said to Gohan.

"Right," said Gohan. "After we're done at the lab, we're going to head back to Master Roshi's, They were about to leave but Vegeta stopped them "Brat where is my child!" he asked impatiently "What does it matter she's with me he said before they all flew off

……………..DBZ/ SM……………

Krillin met up with Trunks and they flew to the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab. "It must be buried under all this rubble," said Trunks.

The two started blasting the rubble away, searching for the entrance to the basement that the Cell from this time was, according to the Cell from the future, growing in.

"I think I found it," said Trunks. He nudged over a rock, exposing a long shaft down into the rubble.

The two slowly flew down to the bottom. They saw a massive steel door. Pushing it open, Trunks held up a small energy ball, illuminating the region surrounding them.

"Let me," said Trunks, groping the wall until he found the light switch. Trunks walked forward to a massive object in the center of the lab. "This must be Dr. Gero's master computer."

Trunks approached a tank filled with water. "Look here." Krillin walked forward, looking at the small creature in the middle. "This must be Cell at the beginning of his development," said Trunks.

"That thing is made up of cells from all of the greatest fighters in the world," said Trunks. "With you being so much more powerful in this time line than in the time line Cell and I came from, I wonder how strong this one will be when it matures."

"I don't think I want to find out," said Krillin. "Speculation is good enough for me."

Trunks left the tank and approached a table. Lifting one of the papers, he began shaking with excitement. "I don't believe it! It's all here!"

Krillin walked forward and hovered over Trunk's shoulder. "Are those really plans for Android 17?" he yelled 

"Yes, they are! Everything about their design is right here!" Trunks picked up the plans and rolled them under his arm. "With these, we might be able to find a weakness to exploit! What a lucky break!"

Trunks lifted another set of plans off the table. "These are no good. They're just plans for a gas-powered toaster oven or something." He surveyed the room one last time, looking for anything useful. "We've got everything we need. Let's make sure nothing ever comes out of this evil place again."

The two started blasting everything in the lab. Finally, the two turned to the larval Cell. They blasted it in unison, destroying it.

"This place is going to blow!" shouted Trunks. The two ran out of the hallway, then shot up the entrance shaft.

Krillin raised his hands one last time as they hovered over the ruins of the lab. "One more for the road!" he screamed, shooting an energy blast down the hole. The resulting explosion shook the area surrounding for miles.

"Let's get those plans to Bulma," said Krilin. "If anyone will be able to find a weakness, it will be her."

"You go on ahead," said Trunks. "I'm going to find my father and train with him. If he can surpass a Super Saiyan, maybe he can show me how to as well."

"Vegeta's pretty... independent," warned Krillin, taking the plans from Trunks. "Good luck."

Trunks flew off. Krillin flew to Capsule Corp. 


	18. Hyper bolic WHAT?

Disclaimer: Chi-Chi: Necee90 I love that you picked Rini for Gohan she's sweet, smart and well raised I thank Serena.

Vegeta: I heard that!

Necee90: she is right!

Vegeta: I don't care who's right just keep your filthy son away from my daughter! Chi-Chi: WHAT!

Necee90: CALM DOWN! Chi-Chi just do the disclaimer

Chi-Chi: Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM and don't see her if you like Rini/Gohan pairing.

Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin had gotten into the Cargo ship to Cell before he found the androids and hurt too many more innocent people. But he escaped every time.

……………..DBZ/SM…………..

Chi-Chi was cradling little Goten and watching TV with Master Roshi, while Rini sat with an unconscious Goku with Gohan's Ipod blasting in her ears. Just then, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi were alerted to the sounds of footsteps upstairs. They both tensed up, not knowing who it was.

The doorway blocking the stairs suddenly opened. "Hey, guys," said a smiling Goku with Rini right behind him. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"G-Goku?" asked Chi-Chi, staring at her husband.

"Yeah, it's me!" said the Saiyan. Chi-Chi ran forward and gave him a hug.

"You're okay!" he said looking at 5 month old Goten in Chi- Chi's arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Chi-Chi. Everything's going to be all right. I'm all better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" His smiled turned into a frown. "In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on. We're in deep trouble, aren't we? But I'm not ready to fight just yet."

"Of course you're not," said Ch-Chi. "You still need to rest, so just stay put."

"Hey, I'm all right," said Goku. "Just relax now. It's time for me to start my training once again. It's time for me to move to the next level." He walked to the window. "Vegeta knows it too, and I think Gohan does too. Through my dreams, I could hear Vegeta speaking what I had also felt. That there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. And I will rise to claim it."

"I don't think it can be done," said Master Roshi.

"I can do it. It's the only way to beat Cell. And I won't know if I don't try, will I? All I need to know for sure is a year."

"A year? But that's a long time!"

"But we both know a place where it could be done in a day," said Goku, smiling. He turned to his wife. "Hey, Chi-Chi! I'd like to take Gohan with me, if that's alright with you."

Chi-Chi nodded glumly. "Fine. But promise me that when you beat these androids, he'll study."

"I promise," said Goku. "I'd better get going." he then looked at Rini who was leaning against the corner with "NLT That Girl" Playing as she bopped her head to the music. "And I guess I shouldn't leave mini Serena/ Vegeta here" he said looking at Rini, looking adorable as she laughed at Goku's joke _'I see what Gohan see's in you'. _He gave his wife one last hug and kissed gotten on the cheek, he placed a hend on Rini's shoulder and raised his fingers to his forehead, then vanished

……………DBZ/SM…………….

"Damn it!" shouted Krillin. "He's too fast for us!" He, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo had arrived at West City only to find Cell had fled the scene once again.

"Cell!" said Piccolo in frustration. "Curse him! We were too late again!"

Gohan came down from where he'd been flying. "No sign of him. He's nowhere in the entire city, as far as I could tell."

"We could really use Goku's help," said Krillin.

Just then, the others were distracted by Goku appearing behind Krillin. Thy turned around to see Goku and Rini

"Its Rini and ... my dad!" said Gohan, shocked.

"Goku?" asked Yamcha, staring at him.

Krillin turned to see what the others were staring at. He looked Goku up and down, then turned away. "Yep. Must be losing it." Just then, he realized the others were staring at Goku. He turned again. "G... Goku?"

"Hey guys!" said Goku, waving. "I'm back!"

Gohan ran forward and gave his father a hug and then wrapped his arms around Rini.. "So, you're back to normal?

"Almost," said Goku. "I'm just really hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's back to normal, all right."

Goku walked to Piccolo. He scratched behind his head, staring at the Namek. "Kamicollo!" he finally said causing Piccolo to jerk in surprise and Gohan and Rini to collapse to the floor into a fit of laughter. "What?" asked the Saiyan. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I've been through some changes," said Piccolo, "but my name is still Piccolo. And don't forget that."

"Right," said Goku. "But listen. There's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. And that's why I've decided to start training again. I know a place where I can get a year of training in a day."

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Piccolo. "I see. Nobody has ever managed to stay in there for more than a year. It might be too much for you to handle."

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta along with me." Gohan looked up in surprise. "Surely one of us will be able to do it," continued Goku.

"Then go. Quickly," said Piccolo. "Cell gets stronger every day. Time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb 17 or 18, we're finished for sure."

"Right. Let's go get Trunks and Vegeta, you two."

Gohan nodded. Goku grabbed Gohans shoulder [Gohan still has his arms wrapped around Rini] and raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

_One day is more than we can afford,_ thought Piccolo. _It better be worth it._

"Things are looking up!" said Tien. "When those guys are done training, I know we'll be ready for Cell!"

"You bet!" said Krillin. "We'll win! And the Earth will be safe once again! Man, I just can't wait to get to Cell now! His days of terrorizing people will be over for good!"

…………………DBZ/SM………………….

Vegeta stood upon a rock overhang, staring into the sky. _Yes, I can feel it,_ thought Vegeta. _I know it can be done. I can ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. The only question is- how?_

Behind him, not to far back , Trunks sat, watching his father. _Father, you're so proud and arrogant,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _Well I've got news for you- I'm not going anywhere. If you can raise your power to the next level, then so can I. I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not._

Just then, Gohan, Goku and Rini appeared directly behind Trunks. Trunks stood and faced them. "Goku! You're better!"

"Hey, how's the training going, Trunks?" asked Goku. Trunks sighed,

"Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He thinks I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost." Trunks looked at his father. "Look at him. He's done nothing but stand there, staring into space, for the last three days. He hasn't moved."

"Yeah, that is strange," said Goku. "Maybe he's just waiting for a sign, or something to show him the way. I'll go have a word with him." they all ran over to him. flew over to Vegeta.

"Kakarot, leave me alone," said Vegeta as they all except Rini behind him who ran and hugged him. Vegeta looked down and placed an arm around her

"Hey, hold on," said Goku. "I just want to help you out, Vegeta. I know what you're trying to do. There's a room at Kami's place where you can get a year of training in one day."

Vegeta looked up. "I could ascend to the next level very quickly." He turned to Goku. "Take me there."

"Sure, but here's the problem. Only two people can enter at once. I'm going in with Gohan, so you'll have to go in with Trunks."

Vegeta looked turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Gohan had Rini's hand intertwined with Rini's

"KAKAROT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BRAT'S HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" he shouted causing to Goku and trunks to jump back in fright. Gohan quickly snatched his hand from Rini's, "Sorry" Gohan said before putting his arm around Rini's shoulder "It's a habit" he said calmly, causing Rini to cover her face with her hand and shake her head, _why do they have to fight._

Seeing that Vegeta was close to popping a vein Goku and trunks grabbed on to the tree of them. , and they vanished.

……………….DBZ/SM………..

"You three should get some sleep," said Piccolo as they landed at Kame House. "I'll keep an eye on the news, and watch for the androids."

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin nodded. Within minutes the three were out cold in front of the television, and Piccolo sat, staring at the news.

…………..DBZ/SM………………

"Follow me," said Mr. Popo, leading the Saiyans along a corridor. "You'll find everything you need here. There's food, a bed, and bath. It's not very luxurious, I'm afraid."

"I require nothing but the essentials," said Vegeta. "This is not a vacation. This is work."

"Ignore him, Mr. Popo," said Goku. "He's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training."

"Yes, so then I can take care of you and your son," said Vegeta to himself. He smirked.

"Here it is," said Mr. Popo, gesturing to a large wooden door.

"So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Gohan.

"Which group goes first?" asked Mr. Popo.

"You two," said Goku to Trunks and Vegeta. "Go on in.

"Good luck you two!" chirped Rini, Trunks and Vegeta both hugged her.

"Good," said Mr. Popo. "Right this way, please." He opened the door. "Once you have crossed the threshold, you will spend a year in this room. But once you leave, only a day will have passed in this dimension. Good luck."

Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber.

"I hope those two get along," said Rini. Knowing her father. though, that hope was likely to go ignored.


	19. It all sets in

Necee90: HEY GOKU! Can you come over here for a second.

Goku: [walks over] Hey Necee90 what's going on?

Necee90: Do you think you and Serena can do me a favor, o….. wait let me get her.

SERENA!

Serena: [run's over] Yeah?

Necee90: Do you think you guys can help me get a little Rini/ Gohan action going?

Serena & Goku: We're on it! Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM and she completely needs everyone's help to support Rini and Gohan pairing!

"What's so special about this place?" asked Vegeta.

"It's hot," said Trunks. "There's less air. And the gravity is different." He walked outside the entry room. "I... don't believe it!" he said, catching a sight of the massive void of nothingness.

Vegeta followed, looking around without much apparent surprise.

"There's nothing here!" said Trunks. "We're surrounded by total emptiness! Floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?"

"Too much for you?" mocked Vegeta.

"Of course not, but... now I know why few can stand a full year in this place. It's... overwhelming."

"It is," agreed Vegeta.

_I must not let my father see that I am afraid,_ thought Trunks. _This is my chance to prove myself to him. But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place! It's too much for me! It's too much!_

………………DBZ/SM……………..

Everyone was sitting in front of the TV

"If you're planning on going outside today, don't!" said the news. "Creature sightings are at an all-time high. It would be a good day to stay in and lock your doors. These are dangerous times, folks, and we can only hope that somewhere there is someone that can-"

"I can't stand it!" muttered Piccolo. "Sitting here doing nothing while Cell continues his reign of terror! Curse you, Cell!"

Just then, he heard footsteps outside. Getting up, he moved to the window.

"Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" asked Android 17. The three Androids had arrived.

_Oh, this is perfect,_ thought Piccolo. _It's exactly what I wanted for breakfast._

"Goku is not here," said 16.

"Not here?" asked 17, frustrated.

"Get up," said Piccolo, waking the others. "We've got Androids."

They stood and ran outside. "Hold your ground," said Piccolo. "I'll handle this." He faced 17. "Goku's not here right now, but perhaps I can take his place."

"No thanks," said 17, "but tell us where he is and I might change my mind."

"I don't like the look of this," said Krillin.

"Goku's gone now," said Piccolo, "so why don't you go get lost."

"Now now," said 17. "It's not very nice to talk to your guests that way, you know."

"Alright, have it your way." Piccolo pointed to a nearby island. "There. That island. You and me."

"Very well. If you really want to."

"You three stay here," said Piccolo to the others. "This is my fight now." He and the Androids took off, flying towards the island.

They landed. "I think it's my turn to sit this one out," said 18, sitting on a nearby rock.

"If you cooperate, I'll go easy on you," said 17, walking towards Piccolo, while rolling up his sleeves. "Last chance. Tell me where Goku is."

"Go find him yourself," said Piccolo, throwing his cape and turban to the side.

"Oh, man," said Krillin, watching as Piccolo and the androids landed on the other island. "Should we really just let Piccolo go off and fight the Androids all by himself?"

"We have to work as a team," said Yamcha. "Something tells me Piccolo's got a plan up his sleeve."

"What could he possibly do to defeat those two?" asked Krillin. "Even if he almost destroys one, the others will just hop in and take him out."

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said 17 to Piccolo. "Just give up. Really. You can't win."

Piccolo simply smirked. "Very well," said 17. "Let's see what you've got."

"Keep those two out of this," said Piccolo, glancing at 18 and 16.

"Those two are only spectators. This is between you and me."

Piccolo smiled. _Excellent. If it's just him, I won't have any problems shutting him down. Then I'll take out the other two. With them gone, Cell won't have anything to absorb, and will never be able to become complete._

Piccolo began powering up, alerting the other androids. "I sense two powers," said 16. "Piccolo is not alone."

"What was that?" asked 17, turning to 16. Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the android, chopping him in the back of his neck, sending 17 stumbling forward.

Piccolo moved forward and punched the android in the face twice, then delivered a flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

17 responded by kicking Piccolo in the chest, then flew into the air. Piccolo flew up to meet him, the two trading blows faster than ever.

"Wow," said 17, breaking off momentarily. "Not bad."

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Piccolo. The two began trading blows again. Finally, Piccolo delivered a kick directly to 17's face, sending the android flying backwards.

17 looked up from where his face was pressed against the dirt. "He beat me," he said in disbelief. "How? Just how did he beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting the android. When the smoke cleared, 17 had been able to dodge the blow. _His strength is incredible,_ thought the android.

"What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need to recharge your batteries?"

"No," answered 17. "I am never going to give up." He charged at Piccolo, who launched himself into combat with the android, trading blows again.

………..DBZ/SM…………..

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan from where they were waiting at Kami's Lookout. "It feels like Piccolo's fighting someone." Goku and Rini who were debating what was betteer

"Yes, I feel it," answered his father from behind him. "It must be one of the androids. I can't sense any sort of opposing power."

"Do you think he'll need our help?

"Piccolo's stronger than either of us. He can take care of himself."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "I didn't think Piccolo was that powerful!"

Just then, the phone rang. Krillin answered.

"Krillin, it's me, Bulma," said the voice of Bulma. "I've finished analyzing the plans, and I have a way to shut the androids down! It's a remote that will shut them down, leaving them defenseless!"

"Really?" asked Krillin. "Bring it over here as soon as you can!"

"Right," said Bulma. "I'm on my way!"

Krillin turned to the others. "That was Bulma! She's made a remote we can use to turn the androids off! She's on her way right now!"

…………….DBZ/SM……………..

"What's so special about this place?" asked Vegeta.

"It's hot," said Trunks. "There's less air. And the gravity is different." He walked outside the entry room. "I... don't believe it!" he said, catching a sight of the massive void surrounding the doorway.

Vegeta followed, looking around without much apparent surprise.

"There's nothing here!" said Trunks. "We're surrounded by total emptiness! Floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?"

"Too much for you?" mocked Vegeta.

"Of course not, but... now I know why few can stand a full year in this place. It's... overwhelming."

"It is," agreed Vegeta.

_I must not let my father see that I am afraid,_ thought Trunks. _This is my chance to prove myself to him. But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place! It's too much for me! It's too much!_

……………DBZ/SM…………….

Everyone was sitting on the couch at Kame house watching TV.

"If you're planning on going outside today, don't!" said the news. "Creature sightings are at an all-time high. It would be a good day to stay in and lock your doors. These are dangerous times, folks, and we can only hope that somewhere there is someone that can-"

"I can't stand it!" muttered Piccolo. "Sitting here doing nothing while Cell continues his reign of terror! Curse you, Cell!"

Just then, he heard footsteps outside. Getting up, he moved to the window.

"Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" asked Android 17. The three Androids had arrived.

_Oh, this is perfect,_ thought Piccolo. _It's exactly what I wanted for breakfast._

"Goku is not here," said 16.

"Not here?" asked 17, frustrated.

"Get up," said Piccolo, waking the others. "We've got Androids."

They stood and ran outside. "Hold your ground," said Piccolo. "I'll handle this." He faced 17. "Goku's not here right now, but perhaps I can take his place."

"No thanks," said 17, "but tell us where he is and I might change my mind."

"I don't like the look of this," said Krillin.

"Goku's gone now," said Piccolo, "so why don't you go get lost."

"Now now," said 17. "It's not very nice to talk to your guests that way, you know."

"Alright, have it your way." Piccolo pointed to a nearby island. "There. That island. You and me."

"Very well. If you really want to."

"You three stay here," said Piccolo to the others. "This is my fight now." He and the Androids took off, flying towards the island.

They landed. "I think it's my turn to sit this one out," said 18, sitting on a nearby rock.

"If you cooperate, I'll go easy on you," said 17, walking towards Piccolo, while rolling up his sleeves. "Last chance. Tell me where Goku is."

"Go find him yourself," said Piccolo, throwing his cape and turban to the side.

"Oh, man," said Krillin, watching as Piccolo and the androids landed on the other island. "Should we really just let Piccolo go off and fight the Androids all by himself?"

"We have to work as a team," said Yamcha. "Something tells me Piccolo's got a plan up his sleeve."

"What could he possibly do to defeat those two?" asked Krillin. "Even if he almost destroys one, the others will just hop in and take him out."

………………DBZ/SM……………

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said 17 to Piccolo. "Just give up. Really. You can't win."

Piccolo simply smirked. "Very well," said 17. "Let's see what you've got."

"Keep those two out of this," said Piccolo, glancing at 18 and 16.

"Those two are only spectators. This is between you and me."

Piccolo smiled. _Excellent. If it's just him, I won't have any problems shutting him down. Then I'll take out the other two. With them gone, Cell won't have anything to absorb, and will never be able to become complete._

Piccolo began powering up, alerting the other androids. "I sense two powers," said 16. "Piccolo is not alone."

"What was that?" asked 17, turning to 16. Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the android, chopping him in the back of the neck, sending 17 stumbling forward.

Piccolo moved forward and punched the android in the face twice, then delivered a massive flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

17 responded by kicking Piccolo in the chest, then flew into the air. Piccolo flew up to meet him, the two trading blows faster than ever.

"Wow," said 17, breaking off momentarily. "Not bad."

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Piccolo. The two began trading blows again. Finally, Piccolo delivered a kick directly to 17's face, sending the android flying backwards.

17 looked up from where his face was pressed against the dirt. "He beat me," he said in disbelief. "How? Just how did he beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting the android. When the smoke cleared, 17 had been able to dodge the blow. _His strength is incredible,_ thought the android.

"What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need to recharge your batteries?"

"No," answered 17. "I am never going to give up." He charged at Piccolo, who launched himself into combat with the android, trading blows again.

………………….DBZ/SM……………..

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan from where he had Rini in his arms spinning her around in the air at Kami's lookout. "It feels like Piccolo's fighting someone."

"Yes, I feel it," answered his father from behind him. "It must be one of the androids. I can't sense any sort of opposing power."

"Do you think he'll need our help?

"Piccolo's stronger than either of us. He can take care of himself."

………………..DBZ/SM………….

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "I didn't think Piccolo was that powerful!"

Just then, the phone rang. Krillin answered.

"Krillin, it's me, Bulma," said the voice of Bulma. "I've finished analyzing the plans, and I have a way to shut the androids down! It's a remote that will shut them down, leaving them defenseless!"

"Really?" asked Krillin. "Bring it over here as soon as you can!"

"Right," said Bulma. "I'm on my way!"

Krillin turned to the others. "That was Bulma! She's made a remote we can use to turn the androids off! She's on her way right now!"

…………….DBZ/SM…………..

"Is that all you've got for me?" shouted 17 as he and Piccolo broke off temporarily.

Piccolo launched himself at the android, who managed to block it. The android launched a kick at Piccolo's head, who crossed his arms and blocked it.

The punches the two were throwing were exploding with force, so great was the energy released by this conflict.

Piccolo shot down at 17 from the sky, delivering a direct punch to the android's face. He opened his mouth, sending a beam out of it at the android, who raised one hand and blocked it. Piccolo darted out from the light, smashing 17 in the stomach, and knocking him down into the ocean.

17 landed on the ocean floor. _Piccolo is supposed to be nothing to us. Why the change? We didn't even think Goku was supposed to be this strong._

17 shot out of the water and started throwing blows at the Namek. Landing on the island, 17 launched a flurry of punches, but Piccolo managed to dodge or block every blow. Finally, a punch got through, sending the Namek flying backwards into a cliff. 17 sent a wave of energy, destroying the cliff.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was unharmed. He shot at 17. 17 made to block, but only an after-image passed through him. The real Piccolo launched himself a moment later, knocking 17 back into another cliff. Piccolo shot the cliff, destroying it in an even larger explosion than the one 17 had created.

17 shot out of the ground behind Piccolo, launching a kick that the Namek managed to block. Piccolo dodged a punch, then hammered 17 in the head, grabbing him and attempting to throw him into the ground.

The android, however, reversed the attack, and it was 17 who sent Piccolo hurtling into the ground, creating a crater. Piccolo, however, had managed to keep his hold on 17, and smashed him into the ground right next to him.

17 spun Piccolo around him, sending the Namek flying into the sky. Charging Piccolo, the Namek was unable to block in time, and the android delivered a direct blow to his chest.

Piccolo drew back. "This game is much more difficult than I thought it would be," said 17. "I'm learning a lot from you, Piccolo."

Piccolo glanced over to the side, seeing movement. His eyes widened, his teeth gritted.

"Delightful," said Cell, standing on top of a nearby cliff. "What a momentous occasion. A day for the history books, to be sure. The completion of my being will mark the dawning of a new age! Thank you for bringing 17 and 18 to me. You should feel fortunate to have played a part in the events leading up to my completion!"

"Oh great," said Piccolo. "I thought I had more time than this! Now what? If he merges with those two it's all over!"

"Hey!" shouted 17 to Piccolo. "What is that thing?" Piccolo looked at him in surprise.

_He doesn't know... they don't even know who Cell is!_

"Oh," said Cell, smiling. "I have been aching to behold this for so long. It's almost as if I've seen them before, I recognize them somehow. Androids 17 and 18." His gaze fell on 16. "Who is this one? He bears the Red Ribbon Insignia. He must be one of Dr. Gero's earlier, less efficient models."

Cell leapt down from the cliff. He powered up to full power. "Well, now," said the android. "Let's get started, shall we?" He walked towards Piccolo and 17. Piccolo didn't even move. "What's wrong?" asked Cell to Piccolo. "You're frightened. Don't be ashamed. You feel my power and it's hard to bear."

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo, finding his voice. "It's not your power! You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people!"

"What? Fool! Stole it? They're part of greatness now! I've given them all a purpose!" He continued walking towards Android 17.

………………DBZ/SM…………..

_Kame house_

"What horrible energy!" exclaimed Master Roshi. "Piccolo must be flipping out! I'M FLIPPING OUT! Oh, dear. I think I overdid it on the coffee."

"I didn't have any and I'm still about to jump out of my skin!" said Krillin. "Man, this just isn't natural. It's driving me nuts, hanging out here in the bleachers while the fight's going on!"

"Yeah, you said it!" said Tien. "This is nuts! There must be something we can do!"

"I appreciate that you're both eager to help, guys," said Master Roshi. "But I think our best bet is staying put until Bulma gets over here with her new remote control!"

"Right," said Krillin.

"Can't you guys fly faster than Bulma can get here in her jet?" asked Chi-Chi. "One of you guys can fly out to meat Bulma, and bring back the remote!"

"You're right!" said Krillin.

"Of course I'm right. You can solve problems without your fists, you know."

Krillin shot off, heading towards Bulma.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Tien. "I don't know if I can help or not, but I'm not going to find out staying here!"

"TIEN, NO!" shouted Master Roshi, but it was too late. Tien shot off, heading towards Piccolo and Cell.

........................DBZ/SM..........................

"Hey," said 17 to Cell, who was approaching him. "I was in the middle of something. You're intruding."

"Yes, I see that now," said Cell. "How rude of me. There must be some way I can make it up to you."

17 smiled. "No need for long-winded apologies. Just go away. We have some business that we're trying to settle."

Cell raised his tail. "Yes, I see your point, but I have a little... business... of my own I need to take care of."

"17!" shouted Piccolo. "HE CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18! WATCH OUT!" 17 threw himself out of the way of Cell's tail, which would have pierced him. 17 launched a flurry of attacks at 17, who barely dodged them.

Cell grabbed on to 17's arm and slammed him against the ground. Before Cell could hit 17 with his tail, Piccolo came flying out of nowhere, kicking Cell off of 17.

…………..DBZ/SM…………

"It feels like Cell's there!" said Gohan, . "Dad, we can't let Piccolo fight the Androids and Cell all by himself! He'll die for sure!"

"Calm down, Gohan," said Goku. "Something tells me the Androids won't just let Cell absorb them. I bet you they're going to fight back."

"So what you're saying is, Piccolo and the Androids will fight against Cell? What if it's still not enough?"

"Then not even our help would do them any good." Rini tried to tell him.

But he turned away from causing a Very Vegeta like frown to appear on her face .

……………DBZ/SM…………

"Thank you, Piccolo," said 17, getting to his feet. "That was close. So what's the deal? You say this creature's here to kill us?"

"His name is Cell," explained Piccolo. "He was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer, and he came here to absorb the two of you. If he succeeds, and he's able to integrate you and Android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete!"

"What a creep!" said 18.

"Rejoice, my brother and sister," said Cell. "The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle. Designed and destined to fit together and form one whole. Unite with me and realize Dr. Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior."

"It's a nice offer, but no thanks," said 17. "Besides, it seems a little crowded in there already. I don't need you. This is what I am."

"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me, and I am going to absorb you."

"Go ahead and give it your best shot, Cell."

"17!" shouted 16. "I would not fight him! It is extremely risky! It would be best for the both of you to run. This is a creature that has great power. Escape is highly recommended."

"Now you speak. Well go ahead and take off if you like. Don't you worry. I'll take care of the big bad monster." He shot at Cell, throwing a punch, but Cell vanished before the punch could hit.

Cell reappeared above 17, elbowing him into the ground. Piccolo shot at Cell, who blocked the punch, and the follow-up kick. He punched Piccolo backwards, sending him flying to the ground.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Piccolo," said Cell, walking to where Piccolo lay. He kicked the Namek further away.

"That really smarts," muttered Piccolo, climbing to his feet. He concentrated a massive amount of energy into his hands and shot it at the approaching Cell. The blast obliterated half of the island they were standing on.

"Brilliant!" said 18 as the smoke cleared away and there was no sign of Cell. "What an attack!"

"Don't be fooled," said 16. "It's not over yet."

Sure enough, Cell emerged from the water. Piccolo was speechless in shock. "Are you finished playing games, Piccolo?" asked the monster. "You can't stop me. It's useless to resist."

"Piccolo..." said 17.

"RUN, 17, NOW!" shouted Piccolo. Cell delivered a punch to Piccolo's face that dropped the Namek.

Cell walked forward and picked up Piccolo. "I could absorb you, Piccolo, but I already have enough of you in my cell structure. You are just refuse." He raised a hand and blasted Piccolo through his stomach.

"No!" said 17, frozen in horror. "What a beast!"

Cell laughed and threw Piccolo into the water.

.................DBZ/SM.......................

"Piccolo!" screamed Gohan, feeling his mentor's power fade. He fell to his knees. Rini went to put an arm around him but he shook it off

"No, guys," said Goku. "We've lost Piccolo! He's gone!" _'It's all over from now'_

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted Gohan, powering up into Super Saiyan. He glared at his father. "If you won't stop Cell, then I will!" He tried to fly off but was blocked by a force field knocking him down. When he and Goku looked to see Rini holding a pink crystal in her hands and a golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead.

Gohan glared at her. "Why did You stop him! We only have one chance to beat that monster, and we have to play to win! You don't know how it is to feel useless." Rini powered down with the Serenity famous glare fixed upon him "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE USELESS!" she yelled as tears poured down her cheeks "I HAVE MY ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY FIGHTING FOR ME AND ME AND MY MOM HAVE TO STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING!" she turned and ran deep into the look out.

Gohan calmed down and dropped Super Saiyan and turned to his father who was shaking his head at him "Sorry son but this time you were dead wrong"

…………..DBZ/SM…………….

"Alone at last," said Cell. "It seems that Piccolo will no longer be joining us." He turned to 17. "Don't be afraid, Android 17. This is your destiny. It has always been. You are part of me!"

End caption: Poor Rini who would've thought Gohan would be so mean! pls Review**.**


	20. We out

Necee90: Hey Tien! Get over here!

Tien: [gives me a weird look and comes over] Yea?

Necee90: What you did to Cell was brave yet very idiotic. I think your cool so I'm for the keeping you for the buu saga.

Tien: WHAT! I can't fight that monster!

Necee90: Oh shut u and do the disclaimer.

Tien: Ok since I won't live long. Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM!

"Come here to me, 17," said Cell, walking forward. 17 assumed a fighting stance. "So nice of you not to run off. Is this oddly familiar to you? As if we've been here before? Of course it does! Because it is your destiny! We were all drawn here as to a magnet! To this time, to this place! This is where the three of us shall become one!"

Cell broke into a run, heading towards 17. "All right, let's play." said 17. He broke into a run, heading towards Cell. "You want me, well here I am!" He leapt into the air, then shot down, head butting Cell. He climbed to his feet. Cell had dodged at the last second.

Cell dropped from the sky, his shadow alerting 17 to his presence. He leapt out of the way, Cell crawling on all four, trying to smack 17 with his tail.

"You're not absorbing me, you freak!" shouted 17. Cell merely laughed, charging at 17 once again. 17 leapt over the kick. Cell leapt after him, throwing a flurry of attacks that 17 managed to dodge or block.

Finally, Cell drew back, then swirled, his tail smacking 17 in the face, sending the android flying backwards. Cell charged after him, trying to stab him 17 with his tail. 17 managed to evade the tail.

…………..DBZ/SM…………

"Rini" Gohan shouted as he searched around the lookout, until finaly he heard crying. He spotted Rini sitting against the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rini I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I was upset about Piccolo, You forgive me?" , Rini didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him, Gohan put his arms around her and began to tickle her, rini tried to keep from smiling but eventually failed. Rini turned to Gohan and threw her arms around him, Gohan hugged her back before pulling away.

"Now on to bigger issues when you put up your force field, I sensed your ki and it was amazing! Why didn't you tell any one! You could be a great fighter." Rini rolled her pretty red eyes "Like anyone would care! They think I'm some helpless child, that's why I'm not fighting for my Kingdom!" Gohan nodded "Well I guess it was best, let's go back." he grabbed Rini's hand and they walked back to the front of the lookout.

……………….DBZ/SM………….

"Bulma, do you see Krillin anywhere?" asked Master Roshi's voice over the telephone. "He should be on his way to meet you."

"No sign yet," said Bulma, looking around.

"He's coming out to get the remote because he thinks he can get it here faster than your jet."

"Oh yeah?" asked Bulma, smiling. "I think we'll have a little race to settle that one."

"Hey, just keep your eyes peeled. This is serious. Tien's heading to the battlefield as we speak. And we're not sure, but we're fearing the worst about Piccolo."

"Right. Gotcha. I'll speed up, but I'll stay on course and keep an eye out for Krillin."

...................DBZ/SM..................

17 hit the ground hard. Within seconds, Cell was on him, his feet digging into 17's head. Kicking the android into the air, Cell leapt up, and punched him into the ground. He leapt on top of the android again, delivering punch after punch.

"17," said Cell, "I take no pride in humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance is the cause of your pain."

"16," said 18 from where they watched, "perhaps escape is best."

"Yes," said 16. "Agreed. You go. I will stay here. It is best that way. You are the one that Cell is seeking to unite with, so you are the one that must leave. Not me."

"But what will you do here?"

"I will kill Cell. This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it. I will not let that happen." He walked forward, heading towards Cell.

"16, what do you think you're doing! Come back! You'll be killed!"

16 stopped and turned back to 18. "That does not matter. Life is good, but living in fear is not my idea of living." He resumed walking towards Cell. "By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. You guys are... cool."

17 climbed to his feet, groaning in pain from the damage Cell had delivered to him. Cell punched him in the chest, knocking him back down.

"Yes, I'd have to say that you're ripe for the picking, 17," said Cell. "Unless you have any more objections, it's dinner time!" He picked up 17.

"You... you monster," said 17. "You disgust me. Nothing could be more detestable than becoming part of you."

"Oh, your words hurt me. But that's okay. All that you fail to understand will now become clear to you."

Cell raised his tail over 17, which expanded into a funnel-shaped opening. He tried to force it down on 17, but the android grabbed it, trying to push it up off and away from him.

Just then, Cell felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw 16, who cocked a smile before hammering Cell in the face, sending the creature flying backwards.

Cell caught himself, landing. "So, the big one is more powerful than I thought. Interesting." He returned his tail to it's needle-like shape.

17 looked up in surprise. "16! It's you!" he said. "I don't believe it! How did you get him off of me?"

"I used one of my hard punches," replied 16.

Cell smiled. "I find this disturbance to be refreshing," said the monster. "Oh, yes."

"Hey, thanks for the help, 16," said 17, "but I think you just made him angry."

"I am going to destroy him," replied 16.

"May I ask how?"

"According to my calculations I am just as strong as Cell." 16 positioned himself in between Cell and Android 17. "Cell, I recommend surrender."

"What?" asked Cell in disbelief. "To a piece of junk like you?" 16 launched himself at Cell, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every blow thrown. Finally, Cell disappeared, reappearing in the air. 16 shot after him, and the two resumed fighting.

Finally, the two darted away from each other. After a momentary staredown, they charged at one another, smashing their heads together. Cell pulled back and punched 16 in the face, forcing him backwards a step. Cell shot his tail out and stabbed the android in the neck.

16 smiled. "What?" asked Cell in shock. "That's impossible! I pierced your neck! That's where your neural link is!"

"Not in my design," replied 16.

"So, Dr. Gero made some improvements." 16 pulled Cell's tail out of his neck, then flew up, swinging the creature around by the tail he hadn't yet let go of. Finally, he did, sending Cell flying into the ground.

Cell shot out of the ground, flying away. 16 caught up to him. "So, your fast too, huh?" asked Cell. "Well this is where I cut out." He changed directions. 16 followed. Cell stopped and kicked the android in the stomach. 16 recovered quickly and head butt Cell in the chest, sending him against a cliff.

16 charged at Cell again, but Cell got out of the way, sending 16's punch into the cliff. Cell wrapped his tail around 16's neck.

"Now I've got you," said Cell. "This little altercation has been stimulating. Thank you." He began pulling on 16's neck. He flew around in front of 16, who shot him with eye lasers, and took Cell's tail off of his neck, then kicked Cell into the ground again.

16 darted down, smashing one of his feet onto the base of Cell's tail. Lifting the appendage, he began pulling, and snapped the tail off.

"That should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities," said 16, throwing the tail over his shoulder. "Now, you are like a bee without a stinger."

"Not exactly," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "You analogy of the bee is not quite accurate. You see, when bees lose their stingers, they're gone for good. The bee dies." Cell started screaming. Moments later, a new tail popped out. "But when Cell loses his tail, well, he just grows another one. Since some of Piccolo's cells comprise my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body." He smirked. "I love the Nameks. An amazing race. I am the best of every race. All neatly rolled into one super being. "

_It's just too much,_ thought 17.

"A valiant effort, my friend," said Cell to 16, "but just a minor inconvenience to me."

"I thought I had the solution," said 16, "but I did not. You are bound to have a weak point somewhere though."

"Really now. You'll see."

"This time I'll rip off your head!" 16 assumed a fighting stance.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Cell. The two charged at each other, Cell moving out of the way of the kick 16 threw. Cell landed behind the android and kicked him in the jaw, then followed up with a punch to the face.

"So much for that strategy," said Cell. "Now, do you have any more tricks, or can I get on with my work?" He charged at 16, who sat up and pointed his fist at Cell. His fist shot off of his arm, smashing Cell in the face.

16 darted forward and reattached his hand, then punched Cell into the ground. Lifting Cell once more, he threw the creature into the ground again, creating a sizable crater.

16 put his hands under his arms, then removed both. He pointed the stubs at the crater. "_Blasters, fire!_" An extremely powerful energy wave blasted from his wrists, directly into the crater.

…………..DBZ/SM………….

"Wow, that's strange," said Goku from where he sat in the lookout. "Cell's energy signal just took a nosedive." Gohan turned from he and Rini's staring contest [losing because he blinked]

"I felt it too," said Gohan. "Is he losing?"

"It doesn't seem possible, but somebody seems to have the upper hand on him right now. If they could just hold on a little longer."

…………..DBZ/SM………………

16 reattached his hands to his arms.

"Incredible," said 17, shocked. "16 beat Cell!"

16 turned to look at 17 and 18. "Why are you still here? It is imperative that you run from this place! That attack was not enough to finish Cell."

"Don't worry," said 17. "I think you've taken the wind out of that freak's sails. You're obviously stronger than he is. And with us at your side, no one can even touch our little gang. I'm telling you, 16, you are truly state of the art. Now, we'll have the whole world as our playground!"

"17, LOOK OUT!" shouted 18. "CELL'S BEHIND YOU!"

Cell leapt out of the ground behind 17. He quickly expanded his tail, lowing it onto 17. Within seconds, 17 had been captured.

Cell began to glow with a white light. His features began to change, becoming less insect like and more human like.

16 ran towards 18. "We cannot allow him to absorb you too!"

……………..DBZ/SM……………..

Gohan and Goku gritted their teeth from what they felt.

"Woah," said Goku, getting to his feet. "This isn't good. It feels like Cell's power level just shot through the roof!"

"He must have gotten one of the androids," said Gohan.

…………..DBZ/SM……………..

"Ah, this is much nicer," said Cell, his body literally crackling with power. "Yes, I could get used to this. I've waited so long."

"He wants you, 18!" said 16, grabbing 18 and taking off running. Cell simply shot in front of the two of them, blocking their path. 16 pushed 18 back, taking up a position between her and Cell.

"You can't escape me," said Cell. "It's over. You had a small window of opportunity to defeat me, and now it's too late."

Tien watched from where he'd hovered nearby. _Okay, Tien. What would Goku do if he was here? Everything he could to keep Cell away from that android! Even die._

Cell walked to the nearby water, examining his reflection. "Ah, new look. More becoming than the last. Merging with 18 should have a similar effect." He turned to face the androids.

16 punched Cell directly in the face, but the blow didn't even phase Cell. Cell raised a hand and blasted the android backwards, off his feet. There was a large chunk of 16's head missing.

"So, Android 18," said Cell. "It's your turn. Come here."

"I'm not listening to anything you say," said 18. "Look what you did to 16! You're a monster! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"

"I'm on the verge of becoming a god," said Cell. "What do you think? I'll leave? My dear android, when will you understand that you belong to me?" He walked towards Android 18, who backed up, staying as far away from Cell as possible.

"Stay where you are," said 18, putting her hand to where her heart would be. "I'm warning you. One step closer and I'll detonate."

Cell stopped. "Extinguish yourself? You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, no? Just try me. Anythings better than merging with you. I'm not a creature like you are. We're completely different. How can I be a part of you?"

Just then, movement caught Cell's eye. "What is he doing?" he asked. Tien had flown over.

"I'm doing the only right thing," replied Tien. "I'm stopping you." He put his hands together, forming a triangle.

"You fool! You've seen that you're no match for me."

"I might just be a pothole in the road to you, big guy," said Tien, aiming his hands, "but I'm going to be one heck of a deep pothole. _Tri-beam-HA!_"

The beam of energy blasted the area surrounding Cell.

……………..DBZ/SM………….

"OH NO!" shouted Goku. He yelled alarming Gohan and Rini.

"Tien just jumped in, didn't he?" asked Gohan, already knowing the answer.

"We had a plan! Tien's not even supposed to be there! What's the deal?"

……………DBZ/SM…………

A massive crater had formed where Tien had attacked.

"18," said 16, noticing how she was laying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said 18, getting to her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Tien to the androids. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Cell shot out of the crater. Tien launched another attack, sending the raging beast back into the hole. He continued to launch wave after wave of attack, knocking Cell deeper and deeper underground each time.

"Can you fly?" asked 18.

"I will try," said 16. The big android got to his feet. 18 grabbed onto him, and the two flew off. Tien continued blasting Cell into the hole, buying more and more time for the Androids.

…………….DBZ/SM………….

"How long can Tien keep fighting?" asked Gohan. "He's strong, but Cell is stronger!" Rini stroked his arm as she felt him tense up, there is no way she wanted a repeat of earlier

"Tien will not be able to last much longer," said Mr. Popo. "His life force is slipping away. He must stop, or the next energy blast he fires could be his last!"

"I won't let that happen!" said Goku. "All we need is some more time!"

"Dad, let's go get him," said Gohan. "We can't just let him die, and we're not strong enough to beat Cell!" causing Gohan to get angry but Rini covered grabbed his arm to keep him from flying off.

Goku stood up. "Good idea. You stay here. I'll get Tien." He raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

……………..DBZ/SM…………

Tien looked over slowly when he saw Goku appear next to him. "Goku," he said. "The androids need more time to get away. Cell got 17, and we need to stop him from getting 18."

Goku nodded. Cell flew out of the crater. He did a double take when he saw Goku. "It's Goku!" exclaimed Cell in surprise.

"And you're Cell," said Goku, frowning.

"Well, Goku," said Cell. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle, right? I'd really like to teach you a lesson. But I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you." He scowled. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, CELL! YOUR DAYS OF TERRORIZING THE EARTH WILL BE FINISHED FOR GOOD!"

Cell laughed. "Here I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku. And all you have to say is 'see you tomorrow'? How disappointing! From all I've heard, I never would have thought you were a coward."

Goku's eyes went wide when he felt something. _I sense Piccolo! He's alive!_ He grabbed onto Tien and vanished.

"Clever trick," said Cell, turning to see where Goku had reappeared on the shore. "But they didn't get very far."

Goku ran over to Piccolo, who'd washed up onto the shore. "What's this?" asked Cell to himself. "How could he still be living?" He watched as Goku carried Piccolo to Tien.

"Hang in there, guys," said Goku. "I'll get you some of Korin's Sensu Beans as soon as we get back to Kami's place!"

"No, Goku," said Cell quietly. "We will fight right now." He charged at Goku, who vanished just before Cell punched him. "That's quite a move," said Cell, thinking back to how effectively Gohan had used it against him. "I must find out how he and his brat do that." He shot off, in search of 18.

……………DBZ/SM

"Kwille!" shouted baby Trunks from where he was sitting next to his mother.

"What?" Serena and Bulma asked. "Krillin? I don't see him yet?"

Just then, Krillin came shooting out from nowhere. Bulma opened the canopy to her jet.

"Bulma," he said, "I'm sorry, but we really need that remote right away!"

She handed it to him. "Here, take it. But you have to be within ten meters of the Androids, or else it won't work. And could you tell me where my son is? The one from the future?"

"Yeah. He, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are training at Kami's place."

She closed the canopy and waved goodbye, shooting towards Kami's.

………………..DBZ/SM…………..

"I guess those Sensu Beans did the trick," said Gohan, looking at the rejuvenated Piccolo and Tien. "You both look like you're feeling a lot better."

"You bet," said Tien. "I thought I was gone for good this time."

"You did good in stopping Cell from absorbing Android 18," said Piccolo. "But remember- it still wasn't enough. We're going to need a force more powerful than all of us to stop them now. Not one of us can take that guy down. Not even you two," he said, looking at Goku and Gohan. "We're going to need something... more."

"Goku!" shouted Mr. Popo, running up. "Come quick! Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

The five set off running towards the entrance.


	21. Here's Vegeta!

Disclaimer: Trunks: Necee90 what do you think of my new haird do

Necee90: Yeah! I love you with long hair! Maybe you, gohan, rini and I could start a band or turn into a party animals or something it will go well

with your new image.

Trunks: [chuckles] woah we have to at least do the disclaimer first! Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM.

Gohan, Rini, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Goku arrived at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just in time to see it open.

Trunks was the first to emerge. His hair was longer, he was taller, and he was a lot more muscular. "Thanks for waiting, guys," he said picking up Rini . "Did we miss anything?"

"It's good to have you back!" said Goku, as Vegeta walked out. "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

"You've changed," said Gohan to Trunks.

"I'll say," said Goku. "You look like you're in great shape!"

"You were in the chamber a whole day," said Mr. Popo. "I've never known anyone who's lasted that long before."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner," said Trunks. "But father wasn't ready to leave until he was sure he'd done all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year even though it really only took him a couple of months to transf-"

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. Trunks looked back at him in surprise. "You've said quite enough. Out training is not to be discussed. Ever."

"Well," said Trunks, turning back to the others. "I guess you're going to have to wait and see for yourselves."

"So it worked out?" asked Goku.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

"You fool!" shouted Tien.

"Listen," said Piccolo. "I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against!"

Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken it's toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him myself."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-" He broke off when Vegeta merely laughed.

Just then, Bulma and Serena set down on the top of Kami's tower. "Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, walking outside.

The others went outside to meet her. "Hi there!" she said, smiling.

"Bulma? ,Serena what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you," Bulma answered. "You might need them." Just then, she spotted Mirai Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened to you!" She ran forward to him. "You've grown. Is this a wig- no, it's real!" she said, grabbing Trunks's hair. Serena rolled her eyes "OK he's my son, so I'll worry about his hair, So……." she aid turning to Trunks "What did happen to your hair!"

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," answered Trunks. "Father and I trained in there for a whole year, but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown a little."

"Now why are you here?" asked Vegeta giving Serena a stern look. Srena was about to say something back but Bulma stopped her.

"Hold on, I'll show you," said Bulma, reaching into her pocket. "You see, this fight with Cell's gonna be tough, so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits." She pulled out a capsule, throwing it, revealing a chest.

…………………..DBZ/SM…………………

"It's just like the one I used to wear on Namek," said Gohan, pulling on one of the boots. "Remember dad? A perfect fit!"

"These are really light," said Goku, examining his chest plate. "Cool!"

"Aren't you going to wear yours?" asked Bulma to Piccolo and Tien.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan," said Piccolo, "and I refuse to dress like one."

"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta," said Tien. "Not after all the horrible things he's done." Serena and Rini laughed.

"Come on, guys," said Goku. "They look great. And they fit good, too."

"There's no need for you to wear that," said Vegeta, smirking at Goku. "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself?" asked Goku. "Well, I hope that you can pull it off."

"So long," said Vegeta, taking off. At turned Rini frowned "So much for bye" Serena nodded "Rude much" she said with into a scowl that turned into a smile "That's my husband."

"I'll follow him," said Trunks.

"Wait!" said Goku, digging around in his old clothes. He pulled out two Sensu Beans. "I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use."

Trunks took them. "Thanks, Goku."

"Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right," said Trunks. "Thank you for everything, Goku. And I hope that your training goes well." He shot off, heading after Vegeta.

"It's time for us to start our training, Gohan," said Goku.

"Right," said Gohan. He took off towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wait, Gohan. Hold on." Gohan looked back at his father in surprise. Goku smiled, grasping his stomach. "Can we eat first? I'm kind of hungry."

"Right now, dad?" asked Gohan, disappointed.

……………..DBZ/SM……………

"I should have caught up with those androids by now," said Cell. "There's no way they could have gotten so far away from me." He shot up into the sky. "Not with 16 as injured as he is. They must be hiding on one of these islands."

He sucked in a massive amount of air. "18!" he screamed, extremely loudly. "COME OUT NOW! I WILL FIND YOU! GIVE UP NOW, 18, OR ELSE! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE AFTER ANOTHER UNTIL I FIND YOU!"

…………..DBZ/SM…………

"So that's Cell," said Vegeta, hearing the voice of the monster. "Nice of him to let me know where he is. I can't wait! Soon all will know that I am the strongest in the universe."

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Not coming out?" screamed Cell, his voice still booming over the islands. "Then I will begin destroying the islands one by one! Do you understand?"

"He's crazy!" said 18, hearing Cell from the island she and 16 were hiding on.

"Do not be afraid, 18," said 16. "Please stay calm. I do not think Cell would destroy these islands. You are far too valuable. He will not run the risk of destroying you."

"They still refuse to show their faces," said Cell, frowning. "Perhaps they don't believe my threats are real. I'll show them. They will learn."

He raised a hand, pointing it at a random island below. He shot an energy blast at it, the explosion destroying the island. He looked at the devastation, watching for any sign of the Androids trying to escape.

"I don't think the Androids were on that island," said Cell. "I guess I'll move on." He raised his hands, sending energy blasts at various islands, destroying them.

Not far behind him, Trunks followed. _I'm coming, Father. I won't let you do this alone._

……………DBZ/SM…………….

Gohan sat, watching his father devour his sixth bowl of food. Gohan had finished his five bowls of food moments before, but his father still surpassed him in appetite, but they were both shocked when Serena aye 13 and Rini tied with Goku.

Goku turned, taking another bowl from Mr. Popo. He began shoveling that bowl. He then took another, and after that, yet _another_. Finally, he sat back, letting out a loud belch. "Oh, yeah!" shouted the Saiyan, his hands on his stomach. "That was great!"

"Um... are you finished?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah," said Goku. "Thanks a lot!" He turned to Gohan. "Let's train, son!"

"Right!" said Gohan, getting to his feet. Goku paused for a moment to snatch an apple from the table, then they followed Mr. Popo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The others were waiting outside the entrance to the Chamber. "Well, hi there!" said Bulma who was wathching Trunks, until Serena took him back. "So you're really going through with this, huh?"

"Goku, Gohan," said Mr. Popo, smiling. "It's your turn." He held the door open for them. They both crossed over the threshold without looking back.

"It's hot in here," said Gohan, looking around. "The gravity's different, too."

"We need to get used to this," said Goku, walking forward. "We're going to spend an entire year in this room."

"I'm ready," said Gohan.

Goku showed Gohan around. "Now, let's go take a look out there," said Goku, pointing outside. Gohan walked out.

"How is this possible?" asked Gohan, shocked at the sight of void. "How can this room be floating in the middle of nowhere? There's nothing out there!"

"It stretches for an eternity," said Goku. "The gravity increases the further out you go, so be careful. Don't go wandering off by yourself. You might get lost and never come back."

…………………DBZ/SM………………….

Cell surveyed the devastation. "Still no sign of them," he said to himself. He'd blown up most of the islands already.

"One island left," he said, looking at the last island. He smiled. "I've got her!" He flew to the island. Raising his hand, he readied an energy blast.

Just then, he sensed something. Turning around he saw Vegeta suddenly come shooting at him, stopping two feet in front of him.

"It's you," said Cell. "Vegeta."

"Yes, and you're Cell," said Vegeta, smirking. "Hello."

The two landed on the island.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cell, matching Vegeta's smirk with one of his own. "Have you come to protect the Androids from being absorbed?"

"No," answered Vegeta, clenching a fist in front of him. "I've come to tell you- your time is up."

Cell laughed. "I see. Is that right? Come on."

"I find it hard to believe that my cells are in your body. How could you have turned out so ugly? What a waste. Although, it's obvious where you've gotten most of your strength from."

"You should consider it an honor to be part of me. I am the strongest in the universe."

Vegeta laughed. "That's where you're wrong. _I_ am the strongest and I will prove it. Just look at me. I have changed."

"I don't believe you are as powerful as you think you are," said Cell. Just then, his smile vanished, as he sensed another approaching power level. Trunks shot into the area, landing a moment later.

"I hope this isn't a private party," said Trunks.

"Is that you, Trunks?" asked Cell. "It appears you've been through some changes as well." He regained his cocky grin. "So, I guess it's two Saiyans for the price of one. Will your other friends be joining us too?"

"There will be no more interruptions," said Vegeta. He gestured at Trunks with his head. "And he's only here to watch the fight. I don't need reinforcements."

"Just you?" asked Cell, frowning. "That won't be much of a challenge."

"For me, absolutely not," replied Vegeta.

Cell smiled. "Very well. I must say, I am impressed by your determination."

"Are you ready?" asked Vegeta, bracing himself. "To face a power not seen in thousands of years?" He began powering up, his aura flaring wildly around him.

…………………..DBZ/SM……………

"Can you sense Vegeta's energy, Tien?" asked Piccolo. "It's growing. And now we wait."

"No, I can't wait," said Tien. "Vegeta can't beat Cell alone."

"Let him try," said Piccolo, walking to the edge of the lookout, his cape and turban reappearing on him. "He's determined to prove himself to all of us. It's your turn, Vegeta. Show us what a pure-blood Saiyan can really do."

………………DBZ/SM…………….

Vegeta let out a breath as he finished his transformation. His muscles had grown substantially.

Cell's mouth was open in shock at the power Vegeta was displaying.

Vegeta smirked, leaping directly at Cell, punching the monster in the stomach.

Cell groaned in pain as Vegeta's punch made contact.

"What's wrong?" mocked Vegeta. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"What's wrong?" asked Cell, seething with rage at the question. "I'll show you what's- oh, you're making a joke." He laughed. "I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit."

"Thank you," said Vegeta, before pushing his fist into Cell. Cell screamed in pain before backing up away from the Saiyan. Vegeta charged at him, delivering an uppercut to Cell's jaw, sending the monster flying into the sky.

The Saiyan didn't waste a moment, charging at Cell, and kneeing him in the back. Vegeta flipped over the monster, then delivered two punches directly to the face. Cell launched a punch, but Vegeta backed out of the way, then shot under Cell, grabbing the monster's foot and throwing him into the ground.

Cell climbed to his feet. "You irritating little pest," he said to Vegeta. "Are you really so proud of these little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me. Have you forgotten? I know you. Your cells are woven into my very being. You, Vegeta are a part of me."

"Now I'm going to take you apart," said Vegeta. "How ironic."

"Clever to the end, huh?" said Cell.

Meanwhile, just out of sight, Androids 16 and 18 were watching the battle. Rather, 18 was watching it, while 16 was resting, keeping track of it on his sensors.

"They're just standing there," said 18. "Cell isn't attacking. I don't understand, is he actually afraid of Vegeta?"

Cell screamed, charging at Vegeta, who leaned out of the way of the punch. Cell threw more, but Vegeta dodged them just as easily.

_I almost can't believe that this day has finally come,_ thought Trunks, watching the battle. _All of our training. All of our hard work. It was all for this moment._

Vegeta delivered a direct punch to Cell's chest, sending the monster flying through a cliff. Cell skimmed the water, stopping halfway through a nearby island.

"All too easy," said Vegeta, hovering just over the water.

Cell emerged from the hole he was in. "HEAR ME, SAIYAN!" he shouted. "This time you die. I am done humoring you and your petty maneuvers. I will show you the true nature of my power. Come forward and meet your doom."

………………….DBZ/SM……………..

"Wow, I guess that huge power level I've been sensing really is Vegeta," said Krillin, stopping to sense the battle. "He's even stronger than Cell now! How did he get so much... of course! That was what Goku was talking about! Vegeta got a year of training in one day! He must be totally pumped up. I got to see this."

He glanced at the remote he held in his hand. "I can't forget what I'm after. The Androids!" He shot off towards the battle.

………………………DBZ/SM……………….

Cell shot out of the water, thrusting his tail at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, then delivered punch after punch to the monster faster than Cell could track.

"So tell me, Cell," said Vegeta, after wrapping Cell's own tail around himself. "Is this your true power that I'm sensing? You do take a punch well, I'll give you that. Otherwise, I'm not impressed."

Cell smirked. "Poor Vegeta, you just don't understand, do you?" He opened his mouth, sending an energy beam directly at the Saiyan Prince, who dodged at the last second. Cell punched Vegeta in the face, then shot another beam, resulting in a tremendous explosion.

Cell cackled loudly. He looked at Trunks, who was staring past him. "The foolish boy," said Cell to himself. "What does he think he's looking at?" Sensing something, he turned around just in time to watch as Vegeta smashed into him, knocking him down to the island.

Cell caught himself, but still landed on his back. Vegeta landed behind him, laughing. "All done?" mocked the Saiyan. "Too bad."

"Not so fast," said Cell, getting to his feet. "I'm not done yet."

"I see, so you're a glutton for punishment. I think you just don't know when quit."

Cell began powering up.

Krillin was watching from overhead. "There's something going on down there," he said to himself. "And it can only mean one thing- Cell."

Cell finished. "I see," said Vegeta. "So you can raise your power after all. It still won't save you."

"I admire your determination, Vegeta," said Cell. "But your arrogance will be your downfall."

"This could get rough," said Trunks to himself.

Cell charged at Vegeta, delivering a punch directly to the Saiyan's face. He laughed, then stopped when he saw Vegeta was nearly unhurt.

"That one was free," said Vegeta, tilting his head back to a vertical position. "Now I'm going to show you what real power is."

"You're not Vegeta!" said Cell, backing away. "You've changed. You've become something else."

Vegeta smirked, pointing at himself. "That's right. I am Super Vegeta."

"How did you acquire this new strength? Enlighten me!"

"I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups. And I drink plenty of juice."

Cell clenched his fist, drawing his own blood. "Listen here! I came from the future, where you were destroyed by Android 17! And now I've absorbed Android 17. I have all of his power at my disposal, in addition to my own. So tell me, how could you be stronger than me? It's not possible! You're bluffing."

"Look, if you think I'm bluffing, call my bluff." said Vegeta. "I know you're confused, so let me make it easier on you." He turned around, facing away from Cell. "My back is turned. How's that?"

Cell clenched his teeth in fury. "You will pay for for your insolence." He leapt against the cliff, pressing himself to it. He raised his hands to his side.

"Hey, that's my father's Gallic Gun!" said Trunks, staring at Cell.

"Remember, some of your cells compose me," said Cell, smirking. "_Gallic Gun, fire!_" he shouted, sending the massive wave of energy at Vegeta.

"Father!" said Trunks.


	22. Vegeta you bastard

When the smoke cleared, Cell pushed himself out of the rubble that had fallen on him. He smirked. His eyes shot open, though, when he saw Vegeta, completely unharmed.

"So this is it, huh," said Vegeta. "What a joke. I thought you were supposed to be a challenge. Ha! I can't believe we were worried about you."

"You will pay!" said Cell, bracing himself.

"I don't think so, Cell. You're outclassed in every way."

Cell shot at Vegeta, attempting to trip the Saiyan with his tail. Vegeta leapt over the blow and disappeared, reappearing behind Cell. He kicked Cell in the face, sending the monster flying backwards.

Vegeta shot to catch Cell, and kicked him up into the sky. He didn't give Cell a moment's rest, however, since he shot up to meet Cell again and kicked him down into the ground.

"I'll get you, Vegeta," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "I AM CELL! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"You are nothing," responded Vegeta. He punched Cell into a cliff.

__

Father, you truly are strong,

thought Trunks. _But it's dangerous to let it go to your head._

Cell charged at Vegeta, who flew away from the monster, readying an energy blast. Throwing the energy, he hit Cell, knocking the monster down under water. He threw a flurry of blasts at Cell, who was unable to dodge any.

Finally, Vegeta raised his hands over his head and threw one final blast, which smashed into Cell, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta landed on a rock in the water.

"Where did he go?" asked the Saiyan, looking around. Suddenly, Cell leapt from behind Vegeta, latching onto his legs.

"Now this is more like it!" said Cell. "Super Vegeta, nowhere to go!" He raised his tail, making to stab Vegeta with it.

Vegeta dodged the tail and caught it under his arm. "What a pity," said Vegeta. "Your tail's stuck."

"YOU ARE DETESTABLE!" shouted Cell, trying to free his tail from Vegeta's grip. Finally, he managed to, but Vegeta punched him in the stomach.

"What's the matter?" asked Vegeta. "You had me." He laughed. "You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there's another like me?"

Cell's eyes went wide in shock. Vegeta gestured to where Trunks was standing. "Allow me to introduce you to my son. His name is Trunks. He's not quite as strong as me, but you'd be hard-pressed to tell the difference. He, too, is a true Super Saiyan. He has incredible power."

"No," said Cell. "How could this be?"

"Do you understand how fruitless this is?" asked Vegeta.

…………………………DBZ/SM………………………..

Krillin, who was flying overhead at that moment, spotted Androids 16 and 18 hiding out of sight. "Oh, man!" he said. "There she is!"

He landed out of sight. "Is it murder to killer her? She hasn't done anything wrong yet." He looked at Vegeta. "And Vegeta's got Cell on the ropes! I guess I'll trust him to take out Cell. I can't do it." He smashed the remote under his foot.

………………………….DBZ/SM………………………

"I've been allowing you to deceive yourself!" shouted Vegeta to Cell. "You never had a chance to win! If, by some miracle, you managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off. Face it, Cell, you took a gamble and you lost."

"It doesn't make sense!" shouted Cell. "How did you get all this power? Curse you!"

"You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore! You're just a big baby!"

"You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I had completed my evolution! You would be nothing to me if I absorbed Android 18." Cell stared up at Vegeta. "Allow me to achieve my final, perfect form. As a Saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge."

__

Father, no,

thought Trunks, staring at Vegeta. _He's deceiving you._

"You still sound like baby who's trying to get your way," answered Vegeta. "But if you'll actually put up a decent challenge, then go find your precious android. Hopefully the next time I see you you won't be in such a pitiful state."

"NO!" shouted Trunks. "PLEASE, NO! FATHER! THAT'S YOUR WEAK POINT! CAN'T YOU SEE? CELL'S EXPLOITING YOUR ONLY WEAKNESS!"

"Shut up, you fool," shouted back Vegeta. "Mind your own business! I don't remember asking you for your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond a Super Saiyan." He turned to Cell. "Now go. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Cell flew off, to go and search for the android. Looking forward, he suddenly saw Trunks blocking his path. "If my dad won't stop you," said Trunks, "then I'll do it myself!"

"Move along, kid," said Cell, scowling. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me," answered Trunks. "You heard my father. I'm as strong as he is."

"Oh yeah, we'll have to see about that." Cell threw a punch at Trunks, who ducked under it and punched Cell in the stomach. He then flew over Cell and kicked the monster towards the ground.

"You scoundrel," said Cell, before trying to evade the half-Saiyan. Trunks shot ahead of him, stopping the monster once again.

"You're not going anywhere unless you get through me, Cell," said Trunks. "I know that you're tricking my dad. You know his weakness because some of his cells are in you. But you're not going to talk your way through this road block, Cell. It ends here."

Cell turned to face Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, look!" shouted the monster. "I thought we had an agreement!" Just then, he noticed movement. He'd spotted the Androids.

Trunks glanced in the direction of Cell's gaze. His expression became one of horror. "Oh, no!" he said. "The android! She's here!"

……………………DBZ/SM…………………….

Goku blocked a punch from Gohan. They were a good distance into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and they were both transformed, fighting each other.

Gohan grinned as his father blocked, because it was exactly the move he'd anticipated. He followed up with a kick where his father was unable to block. Goku, realizing at once what he'd done, took the blow full on, grunting in slight pain.

"Good," said Goku. "But remember- if we fight Cell, we won't have the knowledge of skills that we have of each other. We'll have to learn fast."

"Right," said Gohan, drawing back. "It would help if we could watch Cell fight before we got around to it."

"We won't have time. Once we get out there, we'll have to head to help out the others. Knowing Vegeta, Cell's going to have a hard time defeating him."

Goku smiled. "Let's call it a day. I'm starving." He dropped his transformation and tore off towards the kitchen. Gohan followed him. His appetite had grown in the time they'd been training.

-DBZ: SGTW-

__

Yes,

thought Cell. _Once I absorb her, I will be of perfect mind and body. An android without equal in power, speed, and technique._

"HEY!" shouted Trunks to the Androids. "CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cell shot towards the Androids. Trunks powered up, shooting after Cell. He pulled alongside the monster, kicking him in the chest, stopping his charge. Trunks shot a wave of energy blasts at Cell, forcing the monster on the defensive.

Cell jumped over the last one, but Trunks shot towards him, driving his shoulder into the monster's stomach, and finally hammered Cell into the ground.

"He's masked his energy," said Trunks, looking around. He turned to Krillin, who he'd sighted lurking around. "Get the androids out of here! Cell is probably moving underground!"

The androids hadn't noticed Krillin, so they were surprised with he revealed himself. "Come on, let's go!" he said to 18. "We don't have much time before Mr. Grumpy digs himself out."

"Let's go, 16," said 18.

"My circuitry is much too damaged," said 16. "Save yourself."

She and Krillin turned and began running. All of a sudden, there was an explosion in front of them, and Cell emerged.

Trunks shot at the monster, but Vegeta blasted him out of the air before he could stop Cell.

Krillin shot at Cell, but the monster simply raised one hand and blasted the monk out of the air. Charging forward, he shot his tail at 18, surrounding her.

"NO!" shouted Trunks, seeing as the lump in Cell's tail vanished into his body. Cell was crackling with power. The entire Earth began to shake.

…………………….DBZ/SM……………………..

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" shouted Trunks, raising his hands at the transforming Cell. He shot five energy blasts at Cell, but when the smoke cleared, they saw Cell was surrounded by a sphere of energy, protecting him.

Lightning shot from Cell into the sky. The sphere of energy surrounding him expanded, forcing the Z-Fighters backwards away from the monster.

Finally, the sphere collapsed into itself, and with a final blinding flash of light, they could see Cell, still glowing with his new power.

………………..DBZ/SM…………………….

"Cell's transformation is complete," said Piccolo, from where he watched the events unfold.

Bulma yelled "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're saying Krillin didn't use my controller to shut down the androids?"

"That's right. He crushed the controller and let her go."

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" Baby Trunks who was in Serena's arms began to cry.

"Vegeta," said Piccolo, raising his fist. "You've doomed us all!"

…………….DBZ/SM………………

Vegeta smirked as he watched Cell land in the crater caused by his transformation. Krillin, 16, and Trunks stared in horror at Cell.

Cell's body had gone a lighter shade of green. His face was white, with yellow and purple surrounding the edges. His chest and shoulders were black, his hands white, his feet yellow.

Cell clenched a fist, testing his new power. He threw a few punches, testing out his new power.

Vegeta laughed from where he hovered overhead, watching Cell. "So this is the ultimate Android's new body. What a joke. He's even smaller than he was before."

Krillin gritted his teeth in rage. He finally broke, charging at Cell. He delivered a punch to the back of Cell's head, but Cell didn't even move a millimeter. Krillin kicked Cell's head, but once again, the android didn't move.

Krillin backed away in fear. He launched a flurry of attacks, but Cell just continued to examine his hands.

Trunks glared at his father. He powered up, charging at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. The android still didn't even budge.

"Yes, that's right, children," said Cell, not even looking up. "Have fun."

The two backed off. "_Destructo Disk!_" shouted Krillin, sending the attack at Cell. The blade of energy hit Cell, but broke in two.

Cell leapt up, throwing a punch at nothing. He turned and grinned at Krillin. "So, you want to play, huh?" he asked. "Very well. It's my turn. Are you ready?" He disappeared, reappearing directly behind Krillin. He kicked Krillin's neck, sending Krillin flying forwards.

"No, Krillin, no!" said Trunks, seeing as Krillin smacked into the ground.

Krillin climbed onto all fours and coughed. "Could someone get the number of that bus?" he asked, climbing to his feet. "I've... never felt anything so painful in my life. It's as if all my bones are... broke to dust. But don't worry about me... no sir. I'll be just fine. I hope I'm not rude, but I'm going to take a little nap." He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"JUST HOLD ON!" shouted Trunks, heading towards Krillin.

"He should feel lucky," said Cell to 16, smirking. "He's the first one to be touched by my perfect body."

"Krillin, no!" said Trunks, rolling Krillin over. "You've got to hold on! I won't let it end like this." He reached under his armor, pulling out a Sensu bean. "Swallow this. Everything will be all right. It's a Sensu bean."

"Don't tell me you're satisfied swatting flies like him," said Vegeta, landing next to Cell. "Guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get. From the way you've been carrying on I was expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect, I might as well go home."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Cell, smirking. "I was hoping you'd stay. Destroying you would be a decent warm-up."

"Alright. But this time don't whine when I beat you."

Krillin climbed to his feet, the Sensu bean having done it's work.

"Welcome back, Krillin," said Trunks. "I almost thought you were too far gone to make it."

Krillin stared in fear at Cell. "Oh, no," he said. "Vegeta's about to fight it!"

Trunks whipped around to face the scene.

"I might not be as strong as a Super Saiyan," said Krillin, "but there is one thing I know first hand. And that is how incredibly powerful Cell has become. Trust me, he's a lot stronger than he's letting on. I felt it, Trunks. It was only for a second, but when he kicked me, I could sense his true power.

Meanwhile 16 was calculating the odds of survival for each combatant. "Cell's power went up dramatically," he said. "But by my calculations, Vegeta still holds the advantage."

"You can't let the energy you detect from Cell fool you," said Krillin to Trunks on the other side of the battlefield. "It's all just a front. His real power's a whole lot bigger. He's hiding it. Kind of like you."

"You mean you know?" asked Trunks in surprise. Krillin nodded.

Vegeta shot at Cell, who blocked the punch and kick the Saiyan threw. Vegeta leapt over Cell. "Well, it's nice to see you've become a little stronger," said the Saiyan. "Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat."

Cell turned in time to watch as Vegeta launched at him, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every single one. Finally, Vegeta threw one last punch, that forced Cell backwards out of his range of attack. Cell had his back to a cliff.

"Come on," said Vegeta. "You're going to have to try harder if you'll want to live." He shot at Cell, who simply dodged out of the way, and Vegeta was now the one with his back pressed to the cliff.

__

He's gotten so fast,

Both warriors shout out of the smoke, landing on opposite cliffs. "So, I see you were holding out on me after all," said Vegeta. "Of course, compared to me, you're still an inferior creature. You were a fool to spend all that time absorbing the androids. If you really wanted power, you should have gone after a Saiyan."

"Like you, right?" asked Cell, smirking.

"Yes. But of course."

………………..DBZ/SM…………………..

"Near the end of our training, my father reached a plateau," said Trunks to Krillin. "And I surpassed him. But I can't let my father know, because he'll hate me for it. I've worked so hard to gain his approval, and I'm still not there yet. I know he'll accept me once he sees how strong I am. But I have to wait until he's ready."

"But Trunks," said Krillin.

"He should have beaten Cell back there while he still had the chance," said Trunks, frustrated.

-DBZ: SGTW-

"Vegeta's strength is hard to believe," said Tien. "He's even with Cell in his final stage."

"It won't last," said Piccolo. "He isn't thinking. Vegeta has let his anger take control, and it's making his fighting technique sloppy. That's no way to fight."

"Would you two stop whispering to each other for once?" asked Bulma, irritated. "And tell ME what's going on down there? This isn't a boys only club, you know."

-DBZ: SGTW-

Gohan aimed for his father's head at the ready. Goku turned and dodged nimbly out of the way of.

Gohan whipped around, to block the kick coming at his side. After blocking the kick, he ducked under a second blow.

Goku, however, had anticipated this, and tripped Gohan, sending his son flying. He flew after Gohan, charging up an energy blast. Gohan barely managed to dodge out of the way, but was unable to stop his father from elbowing him into the ground.

Gohan climbed to his feet. "You win," he said, dropping his transformation. "I didn't expect you to trip me."

Goku dropped his transformation. "Yeah," said the Saiyan, "but when you're fighting Cell, he's going to be doing anything he can to take you out."

Gohan nodded. "I just hope the others are doing alright without us. We've been gone for so long."

"We've only been in here for four weeks," said Goku. "Remember, time passes much faster in here than out there. Out there, maybe two hours have passed since we came in here. I'm sure they're fine."

"I just can't shake the feeling, though," said Gohan. "I feel like we should be training all the time, or else we're letting them down." He stared towards the entrance.

"Sometimes, Gohan, rest is as important than training. Sometimes even more important. If we let our muscles rest, they build back up more, and we can get more out of them."

"So... what you're saying is, if we rest, we can train even harder?"

"That's it! You've got it!" Goku may have been a bit of a block head when it came to most things, but when it came to fighting, he knew a lot more than most people did.

…………………DBZ/SM………………..

"You coward," said Vegeta. He charged at Cell, who jumped away. Cell leapt from pillar to pillar directly away from Vegeta, who charged after him. Vegeta raised one hand and sent waves of energy at Cell, but none made contact.

Cell pulled upwards, flying into the sky. Stopping, he stared at the ground. More energy waves came shooting up. Cell glanced up, noticing that those he'd dodged earlier were on their way back down. They collided right on Cell.

Vegeta flew up, smirking at the cloud of smoke. Just then, he heard laughter behind him.

"You impress me, Vegeta," said Cell. "That was quite a little show."

Vegeta turned to face Cell. "How dare you play me for a fool!" he spat, furious. He shot another wave of energy blasts at Cell, all of which made direct contact.

…………….DBZ/SM…………….

"What happened?" asked Trunks, his eyes wide.

"I... I get the feeling that Vegeta's starting to lose it!" said Krillin.

Over on the other side of the crater, 16 watched. "I never guessed 18 would give Cell this much power. Now we are all doomed."

……………DBZ/SM……………….

"That's all I can stand!" said Vegeta as he and Cell landed. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"But I told you, Vegeta," said Cell, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm just warming up."

"JUST WARMING UP?" asked Vegeta, blinded by rage. "I think you're too afraid to fight me, Cell. Oh, sure, you might have a brand new body, but haven't changed one little bit. You're still a sniveling, spineless coward. If you're as powerful as you say you are, then let's see what you're made of!"

"With pleasure." Cell shot at Vegeta, but only his after-image reached the Saiyan. Vegeta turned around, seething with anger, and saw Cell just standing behind him.

"I will not tolerate this childish little game!" Vegeta kicked Cell in the head. He was horrified, though, when he saw the blow had done nothing to Cell, who raised a hand to his face and began chuckling.

"Super Vegeta," said Cell, chuckling.

"I cannot believe it," said 16. "Vegeta dealt him a direct blow to the head. Yet Cell was not affected in the least. Perhaps it is true. Perhaps there is no limit to Cell's power."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cell to Vegeta. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Im... possible," said Vegeta. "I put all of my energy into that kick."

"So, Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean by perfection? Or shall I educate you further?" Cell shot at Vegeta, delivering a kick to the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta flew backwards through multiple cliffs.

Vegeta caught himself over the water, but was unable to hold himself in the air and dropped into it. He swam to the short, catching his breath.

"We are in deep trouble," said Krillin.

__

Father, what have you done?

"Now look," said Cell. "You spent all that time saying I wouldn't be a challenge, and now you're giving up without a good fight. That's very rude."

__

You just wait, Cell,

"Come on, Trunks," said Krillin. "What are you waiting for? You take any more time, Vegeta's going to be fish food! It's now or never, bro. Vegeta may get mad, but at least he'll stay alive!"

"Wait," said Trunks. "I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness. That way he won't find out that I've become even stronger than he is."

"Forget his pride!"

"But I can't! I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father! It's the only thing that keeps him going. It's what makes him a warrior. Oh, sure. Some might see it as arrogance, but I think, down at the core, it's much more noble than that. I believe that's what my mother saw in him, and it's what I see too."

"I didn't know," said Krillin, apologetically.

"How could you?" asked Trunks, knowing it wasn't Krillin's fault.

"For your sake, I hope Vegeta passes out soon."

"Vegeta," said Cell, "I hate to interrupt your little nap, but I think it's time we should continue?"

"Why... you..." said Vegeta, gasping for air.

"But first, there's one thing I'd like to mention. I must thank you for sparing me before I became complete. Regardless of how utterly foolish it was. You see, I've been waiting for this for a long time, and it's always nice to receive a helping hand."

Vegeta slowly flew upwards into the air. He spread his arms apart, and began concentrating energy into them. An incredible wind came off of him, blowing the water beneath him away. After a few moments, he locked his hands together in front of him.

"CELL!" he shouted. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cell smirked, spreading his arms, ready to take the blow full-on. Vegeta grinned.

"_Final Flash!_" screamed Vegeta. A massive beam of energy emerged from his hands, directly on course towards Cell.

"What the-" said Cell, his confident smirk being replaced by shock. The beam tore into him, but at the last moment, Vegeta pulled it upwards, directing it parallel to the planet and out into space.

Vegeta landed, gasping for breath, staring into the smoke for any sign of his enemy. "Did you like that?" he asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing Cell minus one half of his torso. "I'll take that as a yes," said Vegeta, smirking.

"You... you actually hit me!" said the android. Vegeta started laughing. "You... you've maimed me!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" shouted Cell. Vegeta continued, louder than ever.

Suddenly, Cell's look of alarm was replaced by one of smugness. "You're a fool," he said, shutting Vegeta's laughter up. "Have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me?" Sure enough, the destroyed part repaired itself moments later. "Are you impressed?"

Vegeta had no time to react as Cell came shooting at him, smashing him in the head. Vegeta dropped, his hair turning from blond to black.

"He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" said Krillin, horrified. "That means he's either unconscious or he's... well... you know..."

"Now, Vegeta," said Cell, "I will end your miserable life."

"All right!" said Krillin, turning to Trunks. "This is it! If you plan on saving Vegeta, you'd better not wait any longer!"

Trunks had already begun transforming. A lightning bolt shot out from him and hit Krillin.

Cell raised a hand to blast Vegeta. Suddenly, he sensed Trunk's power increasing, and turned to the half-Saiyan, watching in interest.

thought Trunks. _If it's a good fight you want, then it's a good fight you'll get._ His muscles began to swell, then decrease back to their original size. thought Trunks, gritting his teeth. thought Vegeta. He barely managed to dodge a punch that Cell threw directly at his head. Cell simply smirked, blasting energy out of his hand into the cliff. 


	23. A little competition

Disclaimer: Necee90: Wow Krillin your pretty brave if I were you I would've halled ass

Krillin: I would've but my legs wouldn't move!

Necee90: [Lol] Well no one will hurt you while you do the disclaimer.

Krillin [Chuckles] Necee90 does not DBZ or SM.

Krillin was scared stiff when Trunks turned towards him. "Trunks?" asked the human. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Trunks. "I've got a plan. But I need you to take my father to Master Roshi's house so he can recover."

"You bet!" said Krillin, relieved. "What a relief. Trunks, I sure am glad you're one of the good guys. For a minute I thought you were gonna pull a Gohan and go ape. Trust me, the last person to see Gohan angry got there ass kicked ."

"Don't worry. I'm all right." Trunks threw a Sensu bean to Krillin. "Just make sure my father gets this. It should be enough to restore his strength and get him back on his feet."

"But Trunks! This is the last Sensu bean! What about you?"

Trunks looked at Cell. "I have no use for it. I don't plan on losing." He lowered himself towards the island.

"Well, I really hope you don't either. Good luck, Trunks."

_I wonder what Trunks has to offer,_ thought Cell, watching as Trunks flew down to meet him. _His power level has taken a sudden jump. Maybe I will finally have a challenge._

"Cell," said Trunks, glaring at his enemy. "Step away from Vegeta and face me."

"Don't you think Vegeta is right where he belongs?" asked Cell, chuckling. "With his face... in the mud!"

"It's all over, Cell," said Trunks, approaching.

"Well, I've heard that one before," said Cell, walking towards Trunks. "You Saiyans are like cockroaches. Squash one and another crawls out from the wall."

The two stopped, two feet between them. Cell launched a kick, but Trunks ducked under it, sweeping his feet at Cell's. Cell leapt over them, launching a kick at Trunk's head, who blocked it.

Suddenly, the two vanished. "What?" asked Krillin from where he hovered overhead. He looked around, trying to spot them. He looked upwards just in time to see a black speck come crashing down, with another one glowing golden directly behind.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the ground, and Trunks landed next to a newly formed crater.

"I don't see Cell," said Krillin in awe, "and Trunks is still standing! Man, all that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber must have really paid off! WAY TO GO, TRUNKS!"

"KRILLIN!" shouted Trunks. "LOOK OUT!"

Just then, there was an explosion. Cell hovered out of the hole. "Well, wake up, Trunks," said the android. "I'm real. I've said it before, I'll say it again. You Saiyans don't know when to give up. You have a strong fighting spirit. I will enjoy draining you of it."

The two charged at one another. Just before they made contact, they disappeared, reappearing just below Krillin, trading blows faster than Krillin could follow.

Trunks caught both of Cell's fist in his hands and pushed the android into the ground.

"Cell will destroy him!" said 16 from where he watched.

Just then, a trench seemed to dig itself into the ground. It moved out to sea, then finally, the two emerged, Trunks still pushing Cell. He released the android, throwing a kick at Cell's head, but Cell blocked the blow. The second kick Trunks threw got through, though, sending Cell flying towards the ground.

Trunks went haring after Cell. He threw a punch, but the android vanished before it made contact, and Trunks landed on the ground, looking up at Cell, who was charging at him. Trunks threw himself backwards to avoid the blow, landing near Vegeta, who still lay unconscious.

"Well done, Trunks," said Cell. "I see you've learned all of Vegeta's moves. Now let me demonstrate how to do them properly." He shot at Trunks, who vanished, reappearing behind Cell, throwing another punch. Cell ducked under it and curled his hand into a fist, delivering a punch to Trunk's gut. He followed up by kicking Trunks away.

Trunks sat up just as Cell launched a second kick, knocking Trunks off to the side.

Trunks turned and looked at Krillin, pointing inconspicuously towards Vegeta. Krillin nodded, getting the message. He flew down and landed next to the Saiyan Prince, picking him up, and carrying him off.

"What's that saying, like father like son?" said Cell, walking towards Trunks. "Yes, you are as headstrong as Vegeta. But soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger, when I'm crushing it! But it looks like you've saved Vegeta for now."

Trunks was shocked. _Cell let Krillin take my father off without even trying to stop him?_ he thought to himself.

"What? Thought I didn't see, huh?"

"Why'd you let me?" asked Trunks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in _you_, not him. I can kill him any time I want."

"Not if I can help it."

"Your loyalty to your father is a sign of weakness, Trunks. It will be your downfall. But enough about your weakling father. I'd much rather address my fight with you."

"You want me," said Trunks, flaring his aura around him. "Come and get me."

"I will," said Cell, smiling. "But show me more of that wonderful power of yours first."

Trunks began powering up. "That's it," said Cell. "Take your time. I want you to be at full strength when I destroy you."

……………….DBZ/SM……………..

"No," said Piccolo. "This can't be real! Trunks is going through an incredible transformation! His power is now far greater than Vegeta's. I didn't want to believe it, but I guess there really is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan."

"He's so powerful," said Tien.

"He's even stronger than Cell now!"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Serena. "A little play-by-play for those of us in the cheap seats would really be appreciated right now."

"Trunks is big and strong, okay?" said Piccolo.

………………DBZ/SM………………

Trunks finished his transformation. He shot at Cell, throwing a punch and kick, but Cell managed to dodge both blows.

Trunks swiveled, shooting at Cell again. Cell once again managed to dodge the blows.

Cell landed, Trunks still hovering in mid-air, gasping for breath.

"Not bad, Trunks," said Cell. "But give up. You just can't beat me."

.....................DBZ/SM......................

Vegeta began to stir as Krillin carried him off to safety.

"Vegeta, you alright?" asked Krillin. "Hang on, I just got to find somewhere safe to set you down." He spotted an island not too far away. "That'll do." He shot towards it.

Setting Vegeta down, he asked, "Hey, Vegeta, you okay?" Krillin reached into his gi, pulling out the Sensu bean. "Here, take this. It's a Sensu bean."

Vegeta sat up moments later. "Cell," he said, snarling in frustration.

………………DBZ/SM…………….

"Alright, Gohan," said Goku. "I think I may have figured it out."

Gohan stopped his training and turned to his father. "Figured what out, dad?"

"You'll see. First, transform into a Super Saiyan, then just keep powering up."

Gohan nodded, transforming in an instant. He kept powering up, and eventually, his muscles swelled slightly, taking on more power.

"That's it!" shouted Gohan. "I feel incredible! I think I could beat Cell now!"

"No," said his father, looking him over. "You have an incredible weakness in that form. Try hitting me."

Gohan shot at his father, who simply moved out of the way of the punch. Gohan launched a few more punches and kicks, but Goku managed to dodge every single one with ease.

"You're right," said Gohan, powering down to his normal form. "I'm nowhere near fast enough to even have a chance of hitting you. I gained a lot of power, but lost way too much speed."

"Now it's my turn," said Goku, pumping his own muscles up. He shot at Gohan, who dodged every single blow easily. "The speed we lose with our muscles this bulky is a definite disadvantage. We might have incredible power, but what's the good of it if we don't land a single blow?"

Gohan nodded, realizing his father was correct. "So what are we supposed to do? If we can't get enough power to beat Cell without losing the speed we need to use that power, do we even stand a chance?"

"It's not all that," said Goku. "Transforming takes a lot out of you. We could really use that energy to help us in our fight." He powered down to regular Super Saiyan. "Our best bet is to try and make it so we're used to Super Saiyan. That way, we can stay Super Saiyan for as long as we need it, without the strain it puts on our bodies."

"So, what you're saying is," said Gohan, turning back into a Super Saiyan, getting where his father was going, "is that we need to remain in Super Saiyan for as long as we can, until we get used to the power and it gets easy to transform?"

"Exactly," said Goku. "We need to remain in these forms for as long as we can. That way, we'll have all the advantages, but none of the disadvantages. We'll slow down our training until it stops feeling so weird."

………….DBZ/SM……………

Trunks shot at Cell once again, who simply leaned out of the way of the punch. Trunks smashed into a rock. He turned around and took a few more shots at Cell, but the android, once again, dodged.

"You said you'd show me true Saiyan power," said Cell. "But all you've done is pump up your muscles. And there's nothing special about that. I could do that too, if I wanted."

The android flooded his muscles with power, bulking up significantly. Trunks stared in horror as Cell's power increased. "You see," lectured Cell, "it's rather easy to transform and flaunt you powers. But it's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent has any sort of speed. You fool."

Cell dropped back to his original form. "Honestly, it's a very simple concept to understand," said Cell. "Even Vegeta figured it out. So why can't you?"

"Of course!" said Trunks, realizing. "That's why father stopped getting stronger. He could have, but he knew about it's limits! And I just kept plowing forward, like a stupid child." He dropped back to his normal self.

"You can finish me if you want," said Trunks. "I've failed."

…………….DBZ/SM……………..

"Hey," said Krillin, looking towards where he had felt Trunks moments before. "How come Trunks's energy signature suddenly decreased so fast? It... doesn't make sense. What happened? And Cell's still just as strong! And now I can't feel Trunks at all! Maybe Cell beat him."

"Fine by me," said Vegeta, standing. "I'll take him. Cell is mine." He shot off, heading towards Cell.

"What was I thinking?" asked Krillin to himself. "It's just no use trying to talk any sense into Vegeta. Here we go again." He shot off after the Saiyan Prince.

…………..DBZ/SM………….

Serena noticed Piccolo and Tien's sudden silence. "What's up?" she asked. "Hasn't Trunks put Cell's lights out yet?"

"It's over," said Piccolo.

"He did it?" asked Serena, smiling. "Trunks beat him?"

"No," said Tien. "He means Cell has beaten Trunks" Serena went pale.

"This is bad!" exclaimed Piccolo. "Very bad!"

…………….DBZ/SM…………

Cell raised one hand towards Trunks. "What shall I do with you?" asked Cell. "Such an interesting predicament. Both you and Vegeta have disappointed me. I expected more of a challenge from a pair of Super Saiyans. However, there is something I'm rather curious about. I see you're very strong. How did you become so powerful? It's hard to believe you could develop those fighting skills in such a short time. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Trunks continued to stare at the ground. "Don't want to talk?" asked Cell. "Then let me ask you this: if you had more time, could you get stronger?"

Trunks looked up in surprise. "Maybe," said Trunks. "What difference does it make now? And why would you even want to know?"

"Just curious. Oh, and one more question Where has Goku been hiding all this time?"

"For your information, he's training to defeat you," said Trunks, raising a fist. "And make no mistake, Cell, he will be the one to beat you. He'll take you no contest."

"No contest?" asked Cell, getting an idea. He lowered his hand. "Then, a tournament!"

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks, bewildered.

Cell chuckled. "The tournament will begin in ten days. And consider yourself lucky that I am giving you a second chance."

"But... what are you talking about?" asked Trunks.

"You really don't know, do you? Long before we ever existed, there was a competition on this planet called the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'm going to revive it, and prove once and for all that I have no equal! Each member of your team may challenge me. I will fight them one-on-one, and when I win, I will face the next challenger on your team. Do you understand? Bring all the fighters you can. The more fighters you have, the more chances you have to survive. I have yet to decide on a location for the tournament, so keep an eye on your television for details."

"The television?" asked Trunks, now completely thrown. _What is his plan?_ he thought.

"It should be very entertaining," said Cell, ignoring Trunks's question. "All right. Oh, and make sure you bring plenty of those Sensu beans."

"Wait, tell me! What is the real purpose of this tournament? What are you really going to do? I know what you androids are like. I'm sure this is some sort of a trick. Just a trap to get us all in one place, right?"

"Must you always treat everything like it's the end of the world?" asked Cell. "There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it. I have proven that I am unstoppable. Neither you or your friends are any threat to me now. However, there is one that I want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku." He smirked. "This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me! I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear."

Trunks's expression was one of horror. "That's it!" said Cell. "That's the look!" He laughed. "Until then," he said, flying off.


	24. So what's the plan

Trunks didn't even look up as Krillin and Vegeta landed next to him.

"Tell me," said Vegeta scathingly. "What happened to Cell?"

"I tried to beat him," said Trunks, humiliated. "I couldn't do it!"

"It's okay!" said Krillin, running up to Trunks. "What happened here?"

"I lost," said Trunks, calming down. "His power is much greater than mine."

"Of course it is," said Vegeta. "Foolish boy, what made you think you could take on Cell now that he's complete?"

………….DBZ/SM……………

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" asked Serena to Piccolo and Tien. "Trunks needs your help! He could be hurt, or worse! What's happening down there anyway?"

"Don't worry," said Piccolo. "Trunks is still alive."

"And Cell?" asked Tien.

"I thought Trunks was going to beat Cell for sure!" said Piccolo. "His power had grown to such an incredible level. Yet Cell's complete power was still too much for him. We must find a way to beat Cell!" He clenched his fist together, lightning forming around it. "Perhaps it's time I entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some intensive training of my own!"

………….DBZ/SM……….

"What?" asked Krillin. "A Martial Arts Tournament? Are you sure about that?"

_So Cell wants to humiliate me again,_ thought Vegeta angrily.

"So... what's the deal?" asked Krillin. "Who's going to be in this? I mean, nobody can beat Cell, so it won't be much of a tournament."

"Yes, you're right," said Trunks. "I thought I could beat him. I was certain I could do it. But I failed. Maybe he is unstoppable." He stared, lost in thought. "Wait!" he suddenly said. "Of course! When Goku and Gohan get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I'll go back in and continue my training."

"There's no need for you to do that," said Vegeta. "I will be the one who goes back inside that room. Then I'll beat Cell."

"I will also fight," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw it was Android 16, who had managed to make his way over to the group. "Let me help. You must."

"You're still alive?" asked Krillin, surprised.

"I need help," said 16. "Please, take me to someone who knows how to repair me."

"No," spat Trunks. "Why should we help you?"

"Once my circuits are restored, I will fight alongside of you. I will, I promise you."

"No way," said Trunks, shaking with fury. "You're a plague to the Earth, just like all the other androids! Why would anyone want to help your kind?"

Krillin approached the injured Android. "Hang tight," said Krillin. "I'll get you the help you need." He turned to Trunks, who was staring in shock. "Hey, it's okay! Relax. He's going to be one of the good guys now."

"He's an android!"

"Yeah, well, he's also a living being. And I think he deserves a second chance. Things don't have to happen like they did in your time line, Trunks. An Android may save the world this time! You and I both know we need all the help we can get." He pulled 16 down to lean on him.

"Thank you," said 16.

_I'm not going to sit around here and wait for Kakarot and his brat to get out of that room,_ thought Vegeta. _I alone have the strength to beat Cell. I must get back in there and train!_

……….DBZ/SM……….

_Later..._

Mrs. Briefs turned as she noticed Vegeta and Trunks standing right behind her.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta," she said. "How are you? You're looking good. Nice of you to visit." She walked up to Trunks. "And I see you brought a friend with you. Oh, my, you're handsome too."

"You think so?" asked Trunks, scratching the back of his head, blushing. "Well, thank you."

"Heads up!" shouted Krillin, landing behind the group with 16 leaning on his shoulder. "Coming through!" 16 stood up. "Oh, hi, mam," said Krillin to Mrs. Briefs. "Is Bulma and here?"

"Hey, Krillin," said Dr. Briefs, riding over on his bike. "Bulma just called. She's on her way. She'll be here any minute and Serena are really attached at the hip."

"She's not back from Kami's place yet?" asked Krillin in surprise.

"Hello down there!" shouted a familiar voice. Looking up, they saw Master Roshi leaning out of the window of a plane, which was lowing itself for landing.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi emerged from the plane upon landing. "Hey, Master Roshi!" shouted Krillin, running forward. "You made it!"

The old man nodded. "Bulma told us to meet her here at the Capsule Corporation. So, uh, here we are."

"What's this all about, Krillin?" asked Yamcha. "Come on, what's going on?"

"Where's Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi, moving forward menacingly.

"He's still training at Kami's place," answered Krillin, stepping back as a reflex.

…………….DBZ/SM…………

"Let's see," said Dr. Briefs, examining Android 16. The Android had come into one of the examination rooms at Capsule Corp.

The others were gathered around a table. "For real?" asked Yamcha. "He wants a tournament?"

"Yes, that's what Cell said," answered Trunks. "It will be held 10 days from now. He told me to watch the television for details."

"Can anyone who wants enter the competition?" asked Chiaotzu.

"He'll take on anyone who challenges him. And he expects to have a battle with each of us one-by-one."

"Of course," said Master Roshi. "I know what he's trying to do. His plan is to eliminate the competition in one fell swoop."

"Well," said Yamcha, "I kind of like the idea of another martial arts tournament. I mean, hey, I think I'll dominate."

"Just make sure you don't get choked to death like last time," said Oolong. Yamcha fell to the ground, remembering how when 19 had grabbed him, he'd nearly died.

"But why would Cell host a tournament?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Yeah, why?" asked Yamcha. "If he wants to rule the world, whys he wasting time on this competition?"

"Cell doesn't want to rule the world," said Trunks. "He wants to destroy it." The others looked at him in surprise. "The androids have never been interested in power. It's just that they find pleasure in causing fear and chaos. And Cell's no different, he's using this stupid tournament as a way to spread fear."

"Boy, he's got some nerve," said Krillin.

"Don't worry, Krillin" said Yamcha. "This time we'll knock the wind out of that windbag for good."

"Oh, stop deluding yourselves," said Vegeta. "Cell will make short work out of every one of you."

……………….DBZ/SM……………..

"Perfect," said Cell to himself, looking around at a section of landscape. "This will make an ideal spot. Now, to build a ring." He raised one hand. "I'll have to clear some of this land away first." He shot an energy blast, completely flattening the area it hit.

"Perfect," said Cell, examining his handiwork. He levitated a nearby cliff off the ground. Making some measurements with his fingers, he cut it up into equal, rectangular blocks. He arrayed them in a grid fashion in the flat area of the ring.

"This will make an excellent floor," said Cell. He looked off into the distance. "Now, to get the word out." He shot off, searching for a TV Station.

……………..DBZ/SM…………..

The Z-Fighters relaxed, staring at the TV. All Cell had told them to do was watch the television, but he hadn't told them what station to watch.

Master Roshi was watching his usual ladies work-out program, while the others stared at the old man in disgust.

"That's it, girls!" said Master Roshi. "Keep up the good work! You need to stay in shape!"

"Old man," said Oolong, sitting next to Master Roshi. "You are pathetic." Moments later, he too was giggling, staring at the girls.

One of the girls flipped over, placing her hands on the ground. Suddenly, directly below her, there was a flash of light, and a green-colored insect-like humanoid came flying through the floor.

The others were alerted by Master Roshi and Oolong's screams of terror. "Cell!" said Vegeta, staring at the image of the android with incredible hatred.

Cell vanished from sight, heading up floor by floor. "Quick!" said Krillin. "Switch it to another channel!" They flickered through a few more channels, rewarded by another sight of Cell.

The android continued his ascension through the floors of the television station, Z-TV. They continued to switch channels, following Cell.

Finally, they landed on the new channel. Cell exploded from the ground, stopping.

"Hey, what's the deal?" shouted the anchorman. Cell reached out and grabbed his throat.

"You," said the android. "Tell me, is this Studio B?" He dropped the anchorman on the floor.

"Of course it is!" said the anchorman, shaking in fear. He turned to the people off-screen. "Call security!" Cell raised one finger and blasted the anchorman out of existence. He then turned to the camera, smirking.

…………………..DBZ/SM…………………

Gohan launched a wave of energy blasts at his father, who was barely managing to stay out of the way of the energy blasts.

Finally, Goku disappeared, reappearing behind Gohan, launching a kick at his son's head. Gohan, sensing his father's movement, turned around and blocked the kick. He raised one hand and sent an energy blast at Goku's stomach.

Goku smacked the blast out of the way, but it had just been a distraction on Gohan's part. Gohan drew his sword in a flash of light, and drop-kicked his father into the ground. Charging down, he stopped when his sword was two inches from his father's face.

"You lose," said Gohan. "Dad, I know you too well. I know all of your moves."

"Yeah," said Goku, climbing to his feet Gohan nodded. Cell's regenerative abilities meant his sword would be rather useless against the android.

Gohan put his sword on his back. "Feel like a break?" Goku didn't have to answer- his stomach growled at that exact moment, which was all of the answer Gohan needed.

The two sprinted off to the entrance.

…………………DBZ/SM……………

"I... am Cell," said the android over the television. "I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say."

The android smirked. "Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting, thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing the earth, but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face." 'The big monster of Nikki Town,'" he said in the voice he had when he was imperfect."

The television crew still surrounding Cell audibly gasped. "I am the evolved form of that creature," continued Cell in his normal voice. And I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio-extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this competition The Cell Games! It's a catchy little title, don't you think?"

Cell laughed at the sight of the people in front of him. "The Cell Games will be held nine days from today, at Area S.5, 28 miles northeast of Eastern City. There you'll find an arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competition. Bring me your best fighters, and I will face them all one-by-one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for Planet Earth. If I am not defeated, it belongs to me."

The group at Capsule Corp stared in horror at the image of Cell in front of them. "My opponents will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches, and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you give up, or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And I will try to avoid this, but if you die, you are disqualified."

"Cell," said Krillin in immense anger.

The android raised one hand and blasted a hole in the back of the television station. The blast continued on, causing a massive line of destruction through the city it was in. "Come and get me if you dare," taunted Cell. He flew out of the hole, heading off.

"He's really serious!" said Master Roshi.

"He'll destroy the whole planet if we don't stop him!" said Krillin.

"That's right," said Yamcha. "The stakes are a lot higher than we originally thought! We're in trouble, guys. Not one of us can beat Cell, not even Vegeta and Trunks! We need Goku and Gohan."

Vegeta ran out of the building, then flew off towards Kami's Lookout. Trunks made to follow him.

"Wait," said Serena. "Let me cut your hair first." Trunks sighed, and sat down.


	25. A taste of Lime

Gohan: So when do me and Rini get together.

Necee90: I'll never tell!

Gohan: please! I'm dying here.

Necee90:I'll Give you a hint if you do the disclaimer

Gohan: Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM.

"How much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in there?" asked Trunks from where he sat on the steps, bored. He and Vegeta had been waiting for a while for the two to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"They should be coming out soon," answered Mr. Popo. "They've been in there nearly a full day."

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that," said Vegeta from where he stood, facing away from the others, his arms crossed. "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

"They are training so they can beat Cell, not you, Vegeta." said Piccolo. "And there are nine days left, so you can afford to be patient. Why don't you rest, Vegeta, while I go in?"

"What a waste of time. You don't actually expect to become as strong as a Saiyan, do you?" Vegeta sneered. "Fine. Have your day. But I plan to take the remaining eight days for myself."

Piccolo smirked. "I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you can only spend two days inside? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has it's limits."

"What?" Vegeta turned to face Piccolo. "You lie. That's ridiculous. How gullible do you think I am?"

"But it's true," said Mr. Popo. "After 48 hours, the entrance will disappear, and you will be trapped inside for eternity."

"But father," said Trunks, "there's plenty of time. We still have 23 hours left."

Vegeta crossed his arms, disappointed. Suddenly, everybody whipped around, sensing something from inside the hall.

Moments later, Goku and Gohan emerged from the inside of the hall, both still Super Saiyans. Their Saiyan armor was rather cracked, their bodysuits torn, but both were uninjured.

"Do you sense that?" asked Gohan, staring off to the side.

"It feels like Cell's a lot stronger," said Goku. The two approached the group of others. "So, would someone fill us in on what's going on?"

The others looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, sure," said Tien.

Just then, Goku and Gohan both stopped, clenching their stomachs. "Can we get something to eat first?" asked Goku. "I need to get something in my stomach."

Mr. Popo bowed his head, sighing. It was bad enough he had had to feed Goku and Gohan once, but now again?

"At least he hasn't changed at all," said Tien, grinning.

Moments later, both Goku and Gohan were digging into a massive meal. Nobody was too surprised by Goku's appetite, but they all noticed that Gohan's had grown noticeably, now keeping pace with his black hole of a father.

"It's really hitting the spot," said Goku, chowing into a bowl of rice.

"You said it," said Gohan, grabbing a roast leg.

"Uh, Goku," said Tien, "just one question. Wasn't there enough food inside the time chamber?"

Goku mumbled something through a mouthful of noodles that nobody but Gohan managed to translate.

"Okay, Goku," said Piccolo, "why don't you try saying that without your mouth full?"

Goku sucked the noodles into his mouth. "What I said was, Gohan and I can't cook very well, so it's been a really long time since we had a good, home-cooked meal. Seriously, saying we can't cook well is a bit of an understatement. One time, Gohan fried us up some roast beef, and it completely disintegrated!"

_What is going on?_ thought Vegeta. _They appear to be Super Saiyans, but they act so natural. I must find out the true depths of their new powers._

Finally, both Saiyans put their last plates down. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Popo," said Gohan.

"That was excellent!" said Goku, leaning back. "So, Trunks, why don't you tell us what's been happening?"

"Yeah, sure," said Trunks.

……………………DBZ/SM……………..

"All right, let me see," said Dr. Briefs, mumbling to himself as he worked on Android 16. "Was it the green wire, or was it the red one? Maybe I'll try the white one!"

Over at a computer, Bulma was going over Android 16's programming. She found numerous records to "Son Goku".

"Look at this, dad," said Bulma. "I downloaded the memory of Android 16, and it's loaded with Goku's data. He's got everything. Fighting records, common techniques, even his home address."

"How strange," said Dr. Briefs, who had walked over and was examining the code over her shoulder.

"The only conclusion that makes sense is that Android 16 was designed for the sole purpose of destroying Goku." She turned to look at the gentle android. "But he doesn't seem like he's after Goku at all. Or maybe the right opportunity just hasn't presented itself yet."

"Well, his circuitry is too complex to really say," said Dr. Briefs. "However, he doesn't look too evil. And, as I understand, the only aggressive move he's made has been against Cell."

"That's true."

Dr. Briefs walked over and looked at 16. "It really raises profound questions about the nature of artificial intelligence. Despite all of Dr. Gero's programming, this android could still make a choice."

"I'm glad he decided to be on our side of the tournament, because once we get done fixing him up, he's going to be one of the strongest players we've got."

………………DBZ/SM…………….

"So that's it," said Goku. "A tournament, huh? Well, I've got to admit, it sounds pretty interesting."

"What?" asked Piccolo as Trunks stared at Goku in awe. "Interesting?"

"Hey Mr. Popo." Goku turned to Kami's old assistant. "Do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Popo. "I do. They're somewhere."

As Goku suited up in his old clothing, Gohan walked over to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo," he said. "Could you make a new outfit for me?"

"Sure, kid," said Piccolo. "The usual style?"

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah, kid. It'll make you look really sharp." He raised his hand over Gohan's head, and zapped a new uniform. Piccolo's.

"Thank you," said Gohan, looking himself over. "It's awesome."

"Excellent choice," said Goku, smiling.

"Okay, Kakarot," said Vegeta, walking over. "You think you can beat Cell now?"

"Well, we won't see until the tournament," said Goku. "From what I can sense, I might be able to, but I doubt it."

"You can still take another day in the Time Chamber," said Piccolo.

"Gohan and I don't need another turn," said Goku. "We're as strong as we can get. Taking another day would be a waste of time." Gohan nodded his agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go in next," said Piccolo. "Then Vegeta, who wants to go alone. Then Trunks, and if you change your mind, you're last."

Goku looked at his son. "Your mother's probably pretty worried at us. She's probably at Master Roshi's, so let's go see her."

Gohan nodded. The two raised their fingers to their foreheads and vanished.

……………..DBZ/SM………………….

Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar looked up in surprise when Goku and Gohan appeared.

"Goku! Gohan!" shouted Krillin, jumping up with surprise. "You're back!"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Trunks has already told us what's going on. Hey, is Chi-Chi here? We were hoping to head home."

Just then, Chi-Chi walked in. She spotted her husband and son. "Goku! Gohan!" she screamed. "What happened to your hair?"

"You mean you've been Super Saiyans since Namek, and yet she's never seen you transformed?" asked Krillin, bewildered.

"Mom!" said Gohan. "You remember dad and me talking about being Super Saiyans? This is what it means. We can change, getting more powerful, but our hair and eyes change color."

Chi-Chi calmed down significantly. "Oh," she said. "I heard you say we were going home?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her husband's shoulder, and the three vanished.

……………DBZ/SM………….

Rini came over to see Gohan the next day. Gohan flew with Rini on his back towards a nearby town, on an errand for his mom to gather supplies. After Cell's attack at Z-TV, most of the people had fled the cities, so it was a bit more difficult than it sounded to fill a simple shopping list. He was still a Super Saiyan and was dressed in his gi, but he'd left his cape behind, since it might look a bit stupid on him if they didn't know who he was respecting.

Gohan looked down and saw a young girl, about Rini's age , reaching to get an apple on a branch hanging over a swift-flowing river. Suddenly the branch snapped, and she fell into the water.

Gohan shot down, causing Rini to yelp in suprise, diving under the water, pulling her out and setting her down on the shore. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan. Rini coughed "Well I'm not, next time Warn me!"

Just then, she pushed him away, since his hand was on her chest. "HOW DARE YOU YOU FIEND!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Gohan. "For saving you?" She simply made a face and ran off.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" she shouted back at Gohan. Rini scowled " She was rude!" he half-Saiyan merely stared at the direction she ran off. Shrugging, he flew back into the air.

He sighted a large domed structure he hadn't seen ever before. "Wow, cool," Rini said. "I don't remember that being there said Gohan. He continued on, landing outside Chazke Village. "Shoot," he said. "Don't tell me this village is deserted too. At this rate I'll never get mom's shopping done. This is the fourth village I've been to. Cell must really be scaring people." Rini snorted "Scardy cats"

Finally, they sighted a store that was still open, with a van outside. He walked up to the door before he heard raised voices inside. He glanced inside, getting the situation.

"What do you need money for?" was shouting a man at the gray-haired shopkeeper. "The world's ending."

"Perhaps," answered the shopkeeper, his arms crossed, "but no one knows that for sure. Especially not you."

"Shut your face you old man!" shouted a shorter man. "We're just gonna take it!" His partner shoved him to the ground.

"Look," said the taller man. "We'll trade you for it. You can have free lodging in the shelter with us. You dig?"

"That shelter is a bad idea," answered the shopkeeper. "I've said that from the start."

"Excuse me," said Gohan setting Rini down, deciding to enter the shop.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot kids?" asked the shorter man, walking up to Gohan. Ironically, despite his taunt of "small fry", Gohan was still taller than him.

"I'm just picking a few things up for my mom," answered Gohan. "Yea so buzz off" Rini added.

"Leave them be, Birdwell," said the taller man. "It's just a young punk and his little girlfriend. Bug off, kid, we're sold out."

"Then what's all this?" asked Gohan, shoving Birdwell to the side while gesturing to all the goods lining the walls.

"Burbon family bought it!" said Birdwell. "For the shelter!"

"Stop your nonsense, now!" said the shopkeeper. He turned to Gohan. "Sorry, young man. Just tell me what you need."

Gohan pulled out a list. "Sure! One bag-"

The taller man grunted in anger. "Listen!" he shouted at the shopkeeper. "What's your problem, old man? Are you deaf? We need this! To survive." His voice took on one of those telling a sob story. "Not just us. Everyone! All the villagers are counting on you. Give us the food."

"Why should I?" asked the shopkeeper. "So the Burbon family can make the villagers work for it?"

"I don't think he's getting it," said Birdwell. "I think he needs a little persuasion." He smashed a few bottles on a shelf.

"Stop that!" shouted the shopkeeper, running over. "What are you doing?"

Birdwell picked up a pitchfork. "This oughta do the trick." He swung it back over his shoulder. Just then, there was a scream from outside.

"CELL!" shouted the voice. "IT'S CELL!"

"He's back?" asked the taller thug .Rini and Gohan's heads spun around.

"Cell's been here before?" asked Gohan, bracing himself.

"Darn right!" said the taller thug, running outside. "I knew he'd be back!" Birdwell went tearing after his partner.

_What the heck is Cell doing out here?_ thought Gohan.

"CELL'S HERE!" shouted the voice, turning out to be the little girl Gohan had saved from the river. She turned and looked at them guiltily, before recognizing Gohan.

"Ms. Lime," said the shopkeeper. "Where's Cell?"

Lime put her hand behind the back of her head, laughing guiltily. "Now, Lime," lectured the shopkeeper. "How many times have I told you never to lie again?"

"Cell's not here?" asked Gohan "Y. He and Lime followed the shopkeeper outside, the shopkeeper explaining how the first time Cell had come, he'd devoured half the village, including Lime's parents. He'd still been incomplete at that stage, hunting the androids.

"So that's the shelter they were talking about?" asked Gohan, looking up at the domed building he'd spotted earlier from the air.

"Yes," said the shopkeeper, chopping a block of wood in half with an ax. "The villagers have gone there for protection. Just in case Cell comes back."

"It won't do them any good," said Gohan, imagining Cell coming one night " You shouldn't scare people like that" yelled Rini "You two sound like you've seen Cell before," said Lime. "But you're still alive."

"I saw Cell when he attacked Ginger Town. Some friends and I tried to stop him, she hasn't. We would have been able to, but he was too tricky and got away. After that, we tried tracking him down, but he was too quick for us."

"You really could defeat Cell?" asked the shopkeeper. "He was powerful. Even then."

"He was a lot weaker back then," said Gohan. "I would have been able to defeat him, but he evolved into the form he is now, and he's too powerful." "You bet he is!" Rini said enthusiastically.

Just then, the shopkeeper grabbed his back, groaning in pain.

"Gramps, it's your back again!" said Lime. "Why can't I do it? I'm big enough!"

"You're still a little young, child," said the shopkeeper. Rini smacked the back of Gohan's head

"I can help!" said Gohan, walking forward. The shopkeeper stared at him for a few moments, considering his offer. Finally, he smiled.

"Yes. I'd love your help." He handed his ax to Gohan, gesturing at a pile of wood against the house. The half-Saiyan handed the ax back.

"Just watch," he said. He picked up the entire pile of wood, threw it into the air, and darted into the sky after them, moving faster than the shopkeeper or Lime could see. Finally, he landed, and the wood stacked itself neatly behind him, fully cut.

"Impressive," said the shopkeeper. "You really are a great fighter." Lime's jaw had dropped. While Rini just stood there patiently.

"Thanks," said Gohan. Just then, they heard a braying of trumpets sounding from the shelter.

"That must be the grand opening!" shouted Lime. "Come on, let's go see!" She gestured at Gohan and Rini to follow, who took off after her.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" was saying a short man into a microphone, to a large crowd. "Now, give yourselves a hand. After all, it's your home! It's so fantastic to see you all pulling together like this. It warms my soul to see such unity."

"Yeah, right," said Lime from where she and Gohan hid, watching. She stood up and put her hands to her mouth. "IT'S CELL! CELL'S HERE!" she shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Rini, trying to silence her.

The small man on the podium darted towards the entrance. Seconds after he had entered, the doors sealed behind him, locking everybody else out.

"So you're the ones," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, Gohan and Lime saw the two thugs from the store, pointing guns at them. "Mr. Burbon would like to have a few words with you two punks."

They led the two to the front of the crowd. "Hey, calm down!" shouted the tall thug. "It was just a joke! A little kid was playing a stupid prank."

"WHAT?" shouted a voice over the loudspeaker. The doors opened up, and Mr. Burbon came out, apoplectic with rage.

"This is her, Mr. Burbon," said the tall thug. "She did it."

"Why you little runt!" shouted Mr. Burbon. "You're in big trouble!"

"Excuse me, sir," said Gohan, walking forward. "It was wrong of my friend to lie. We're sorry. But I don't think what you're doing is right either." but Rini wasn't for talking.

"So quit acting like an ass" she yelled.

"Who cares what you think," said Mr. Burbon, getting in Gohan's face. "Go home to your mommy, kid."

"And where's your mom?" asked Gohan. "Was she one of the ones you locked outside?"

"That's enough out of you, you delinquent." Mr. Burbon turned to his thugs. "Hey, boys, shut this kid up." Rini laughed.

"Just try," said Gohan. "You couldn't hurt me."

"That's enough," shouted a voice from behind them. It was Lime's grandfather.

"Don't be fooled, he's just an old man!" shouted Burbon. "Get him!" The thugs charged at the shopkeeper.

"Let me help," said Gohan. "There's too many of them."

"No, I think I can handle this," said the shopkeeper. He blocked a punch from the short thug, kneeing him in the stomach, and knocking him out of the fight.

"Now you're going to get it!" shouted the tall thug, charging with the rest of the thugs at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper managed to knock the rest of the thugs out. The tall thug pointed a gun at him, but it was kicked out of his hand before he could fire.

"Oh, why you!" shouted Burbon. He turned to the shelter. "General Tao, come out! I need you!" A tall man dressed in pink robe, with the words KILL YOU written on the back, and robotic eyes and arms walked out.

"What is it, Mr. Burbon?" asked General Tao.

"Just a small task for someone so great," said the mobster, walking up, smiling. "It's that man and that boy! I want them eliminated."

"Them? Oh, I'd be happy to." He charged at Rini first, thinking the boy looked like the easier target. He threw a punch, but Rini blocked it with one finger, pushing the assassin back.

"You think you're clever," said Tao, removing one of his hands. "Let's see you block this!" He shot an energy blast at Gohan, resulting in an explosion.

"All too easy," said Tao, reattaching his arm. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed. "What happened?" asked Tao in surprise.

"I happened," said Gohan, flaring his golden aura around him.

_Wait a second,_ said Tao, his eyes fixed on Gohan's face. _His face... it can't be_. "Hey kid. What's your name?"

"It's Gohan."

"Well, thank goodness. I thought you were some one named Goku."

"Close enough," replied Gohan. "I'm his son."

General Tao jumped in shock. "Not that kid!" He backed away, retreating.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Burbon. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not me," said Tao. "You will soon, though, if you fight that kid." He pulled a tree up and launched it into the air. "As for me, I quit." He leapt on top of the tree.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" shouted Burbon. He turned to face the angry mob that was confronting him. Paling, he ran over to Gohan and fell on his knees.

"Please!" he begged. "You're super strong! Help me! They're mad! Bloodthirsty!"

"That's because you cheated them," said Gohan. He raised one hand and shot an energy beam at the shelter, destroying it. "That shelter would have been useless against Cell. If I could do that, think about what he could do."

Gohan approached the angry mob. "Hi, everybody. I'm Gohan. I know that Cell's scary, but instead of expecting the worst, I think we should hope for the best! Cell isn't invincible. Haven't you heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Gohan, Rini hey!" shouted a voice from above. It was Goku.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Well, looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be getting stuff for your mom?"

"I forgot!" said Gohan, scratching the back of his head. Rini nodded, she forgot too.

"No you didn't!" said Lime, taking a bag from her grandfather and handing it to Gohan.

"It's been a real pleasure getting to know your son," said the shopkeeper to Goku. "His power is enormous. Just like his dad's."

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Lao," said Gohan.

"Beat Cell," said Mr. Lao. "I know you can do it. I know you'll both be there, at the big tournament."

The two Sons shot off, heading towards home.


	26. agreement and BDay part 1

A bit of sweat ran down Mr. Popo's forehead as he watched Vegeta pace back and forth impatiently in front of him. It had been a day since Piccolo had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta was beginning to get a bit impatient.

"What is taking that Namek so long?" asked the Saiyan. "Doesn't he know he's wasting important people's time?"

"Well," said Mr. Popo, "he's almost done. Just... stay calm!"

"Calm!" spat Vegeta as he kicked the door. "I'll show you calm! If he stays there any longer, I'll knock that door down and calmly drag him out!"

"Look!" said Mr. Popo, hearing sounds from inside. "He's done!"

"Well, it's about time."

The doorway slowly swung open, revealing Piccolo. His clothes were a little torn and ragged, but he walked forward. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said to Vegeta. Everybody except Vegeta looked in surprise at the increase in power they felt.

"Alright," said Vegeta, strolling forward. "Out of my way." He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

_Now I will show you, Kakarot,_ thought Vegeta. _I'm going to surpass you, once and for all!_

………………..DbZ/SM………………….

"This place is as deserted as all those villages," said Gohan as he, his mother, father, Rini, and Krillin drove through a city, which was completely deserted.

"Well," said Chi-Chi, "when you think you only have seven days left to live, who wants to go to work? But it sure does make it impossible to shop."

"Yeah, it looks like we're not going to be able to get that gift for Master Roshi," said Goku, who was driving.

Just then, the radio indicated a news bulletin. "We interrupt this program for a special new report," said the announcer.

"There's someone who's working!" said Goku.

"Early this morning," continued the radio, "the Royal Military was summoned to stop the monstrous tyrant known as Cell. Ground troops, fleets of tanks, and full air support are now reaching Cell's location."

"They don't know what they're doing!" shouted Gohan. "Dad, isn't there anything we can do?"

"They're all going to lose their lives!" said Goku, stopping the car to listen to the radio broadcast. "It's pointless! They don't stand a chance!"

They heard the sound of gunfire and explosions that signified the army was now firing on Cell, trying to bring him down. Then, the background noise was drowned out by one explosion, followed by a scream, and the radio cut out.

"That... monster..." snarled Goku, turning the radio off. He climbed out of the car. "Sorry about this, Chi-Chi, but I've got to go see Piccolo." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

He reappeared at Kami's Lookout. "Goku!" said Trunks, noticing his arrival.

"Hey, Trunks. Hey, Mr. Popo," said Goku, walking up to the Namekian. "Hey, Piccolo. Wow, you've been doing some training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I can tell. You're strong, a lot more powerful than before."

"Why don't you just say it," said Piccolo. "I'm stronger, but you still don't think I can beat Cell."

"Nope," said the Saiyan. "Don't stand a chance."

Piccolo smiled. "Thanks. You've always been the honest one. So, why did you come up here?"

"Well, I've been thinking. You can split yourself into two again, so that there's a Piccolo and a Kami? With Kami gone, the Dragon Balls have disappeared. And we really need a wish right now. We need to wish for all the people Cell killed to be brought back to life. It's the only way we can make up for letting Cell come this far."

"Sorry, Goku," said Piccolo, "but I can't. Once two Nameks have fused together, they can never split apart. That's why I was so hesitant to fuse with Kami. It was a permanent deal."

"Too bad," said Goku, bowing his head. "I was really... hoping... hey, wait a minute! I remember Gohan told me once all the survivors from Namek went to live on a new planet somewhere! Maybe I can get a hold of them!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I can get one of them to come here. Yeah! Then he can become the new Guardian of Earth! That way we'll have a new set of Dragon Balls! If we explain our situation, I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"I would just love a new Guardian to keep me company!" said Mr. Popo, smiling.

"But you don't have the time to be doing this," said Piccolo. "You don't even know what planet they're living on! It'd take years to find them."

"I doubt that," said Goku. "Not if I use my Instant Transmission! All I have to do is search for a planet with an energy signature similar to Piccolo's!"

"You can't sense energy that far away!"

"Oh, sure. I must admit I've never actually tried it before." He raised his fingers to his forehead. "But if I put my mind to it, I bet I can. Please, everyone be really quiet."

The others watched as Goku concentrated. After a minute, he lowered his fingers. Scratching the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. "Guess you're right. Hey, I know what I'll do! I'll go to King Kai's planet and locate them from there! Now, if I could just get a good picture of King Kai... there we go!" He vanished.

"Do... do you think he'll succeed?" asked Trunks.

"I... I don't think we should _rely_ on it," said Piccolo.

……………………DBZ/SM…………………….

Goku reappeared on King Kai's planet. "Sleeping," he said, spotting King Kai sleeping on a lawnchair. "I should have known." He walked up.

"Hey, King Kai," said Goku. "Could you wake up? It's me, Goku."

King Kai snapped awake and looked Goku up and down. "Oh, hey, Goku. You make a good blond. What can I do for you?"

"Don't you know about all the terrible things that have been happening on Earth?" asked Goku in surprise.

-DBZ: SGTW-

A little later, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin arrived at Master Roshi's island. "Hello!" shouted Gohan. "Master Roshi!"

"Oh, hello, Gohan," said the old man as the three walked in. "You've gotten so big."

"I'm afraid Goku won't be joining us today, Master Roshi," said Chi-Chi, irritated. "He ran off and left us in the car. Of course none of us know how to drive. I'm just glad the roads were clear."

Gohan and Krillin moved over to the TV, where the head of state was giving a speech honoring those who had died at Cell's hands earlier.

"Oh, wow, guys," said Krillin, a little panicked. "It's really happening!"

………………..DBZ/SM…………….

"An android?" asked King Kai, shocked. "Well, that's a new one. And you say he's even stronger than Frieza? Must be hard for you to get good life insurance. Trouble follows you like a lost puppy."

"Yeah," said Goku. "And that's why it's so very important that I find a new Guardian for the Earth. All I need from you is the location of the Nameks."

"Well..." hesitated King Kai.

"If you could at least point me in their general direction I would really appreciate it."

"All right," said King Kai, finally giving in. He began to wave his antennae around, searching for the Nameks.

"Do you think you'll find them?" asked Goku. "I hope so. Mr. Popo's looking pretty lonely now that Kami's gone, and you know what? I can't blame him. Yeah, that place is huge. And it's pretty quiet when you're there all by yourself. I remember this one time Kami went on vacation-"

"QUIET!" screamed King Kai. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

After a few moments, King Kai looked up hopefully. "Pack the suitcase, I think I found them!" He pointed away. "That way."

"Really? Great!" Goku ran forward and put his fingers to his forehead again, searching for the energy King Kai had directed him towards. "Oh, there it is. Can't believe I missed it before. Thanks, King Kai!" He vanished into thin air.

Goku reappeared on the planet New Namek, which looked much like Namek. The Namekians nearby looked at him in surprise and alarm.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Elder Moori, walking forward.

"Friend, I guess," said Goku. "I'm from Earth. My name is Goku-"

"Ah!" said Moori, smiling along with most of the other Namekians. "Then you must be the great Saiyan Goku who saved our people from Frieza!

Goku scratched the back of his head. "The way I remember it, Namek still blew up."

Moori coughed. "Well, Goku, it seems that your planet is the one in danger now."

"You mean you already know about the android that's attacking us?" asked Goku in surprise.

"Not in such detail. But we could sense the incredibly destructive energy that has been released on your planet."

"Good. Then I won't have to explain much. The source of the energy is an android named Cell. He's destroyed many lives on Earth, and we need the Dragon Balls to reverse what he's done. But the problem is all of our Dragon Balls are gone because our Guardian fused with Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" asked Moori. "Ah, you mean the Namek that Nail is fused with!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, I was hoping that one of you guys would come and be our new Guardian!"

Most of the Namekians made sounds of disinterest in the proposal. Moori spoke up, saying, "I know. We do have one person here who would love to be your new Guardian. Dende!"

At the call, the Namekian child Gohan and Krillin had made friends with came forward. "His name is Dende," explained Moori. "And he's very good friends with Krillin, and your son Gohan. He's been talking about the Earth ever since. He misses Gohan very much, and I think he'd really like to see him."

"That'd be great," said Goku. "But would he be able to do the job?"

"Oh, of course! Dende may be young, but he's exceptionally gifted. He'll be a wonderful Guardian."

"Well then, you're hired." Goku shook Dende's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," said Dende.

"Thanks a lot," said Goku to the rest of the Namekians. "We'll take good care of Dende from now on. I give you my word."

"Goodbye, everybody," said Dende, waving.

"Be a good Guardian, Dende," said Moori. He looked at Goku. "We shall keep your home in our thoughts."

Goku raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

…………………….DBZ/SM…………………..

The others turned around in shock when Goku reappeared. "Hey," said the Saiyan. "Look who I brought home for dinner, everybody!"

"Dende!" said Piccolo in surprise. He looked at Goku. "Are you sure it's not too much for him? He's just a kid!"

"Hey, don't worry," said Goku. "Would you ask Gohan to come up here, and bring Krillin? But don't tell him Dende's here. I want it to be a surprise."

Piccolo complied. A few moments later, Gohan and Krillin appeared. Gohan had taken the time to throw his cape back on.

"Krillin!" shouted Dende in happiness. "Gohan! You're here!"

"Dende!?" asked Krillin, grinning."It's you!" The two ran over to say hello to their friend. "It's been so long! Sure is good to see you, Dende."

"So you're taking over Kami's position?" asked Gohan.

"I think," said Dende.

"Guardian of Earth," said Krillin. "Wow. That's one heck of a title."

"Now Dende," said Piccolo. "Are you absolutely certain you're ready to handle the Dragon Balls?"

"Lighten up, Piccolo," said Goku. "After all, the old guy told me that Dende was one of the most talented Nameks on their planet."

"Old guy?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"He's talking about our Elder Moori," explained Dende.

"That's right!" said Goku. "That old guy said that Dende has everything it takes to make a good Guardian for Earth."

"I should be able to make new Dragon Balls within 100 days," said Dende proudly.

"Oh no!" said Goku. "We really can't wait that long!"

Dende bowed his head, disappointed. "Hold on!" he said, getting an idea. "If you still have the old Dragon Balls, and the model of the Dragon, then I should be able to do it right away!"

"The old Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth, turned into stone," said Piccolo.

"And yes!" said Mr. Popo. "The Dragon model is in my room!"

"What about wishes?" asked Krillin. "Can you make the Dragon grant three just like on Namek?"

"Sure!" said Dende.

"What about it's power?" asked Piccolo. "This isn't Namek, and with three wishes the Dragon might be weakened. Now think. Can you make it bring back all those killed by Cell with one wish?"

Dende put his hands to his head, thinking. "Well, I guess all I have to do is recannel some of it's energy into it's wishing power. But that way it can only grant two wishes each time."

"Good enough," said Piccolo. "Make the Dragon like that. Mr. Popo, bring us the model, please." He turned to see that Mr. Popo had already retrieved the model.

"Here we are," said Mr. Popo, handing the model to Dende. "Careful. I made this Dragon myself."

Dende set the model on the ground and raised his hands over it. He began chanting in Namekian. Tendrils of energy emerged from his fingers, wrapping their way into the Dragon model. Soon, it began to pulsate with light, and energy bursted out of it, heading into the sky, separating into seven individual beams, scattering across the Earth.

Dende lowered his hands. "It's all done. The Dragon can be summoned as soon as the Dragon Balls are gathered."

"I'll borrow Bulma's Dragon Radar," said Goku. "I'll go get them right away." He raised his fingers to his forehead, vanishing into thin air.

"Gohan, why is your dad so calm?" asked Trunks. "Is it because he discovered Cell has a weakness?"

"I'm not allowed to say," said Gohan, sitting on the steps. "You'll just have to wait until the tournament to see."

…………………………DBZ/SM………………………

Rini woke up the next day, today was her and Gohan's birthday and there was supposed to be a party at his house for them. Thinking of the part her mind shifted to Gohan _'He lloks so cute with short hair, That time in he spent training did him good' _Rini sighed _'The cell games are coming and he might not come back ……. If I want to be with him I have to do it today' _Rini had decided she didn't care what any one thought she was going to be Gohan's girlfriend, but then something struck her "What am I going to wear!" her and her mother went shopping, but they didn't make a discision, so they bought a lot of stuff!. She ran to her closet and began to rummage through clothes and shoes untill she found a suitable outfit. A black and pink striped sequined tank, Black skinny jeans, she had on pastry black and pink "Strawberry sprinkle" sneakers. She left the room after her signature hair style was in place.

Rini ran down stairs to see everyone was sitting at the table eating. "Happy Birthday!" Serena, Bulma, and Trunks yelled each giving her a hug. Vegeta just stared at her "who are you all dressed up for?" he asked looking her up and down. "Gohan of coarse" Trunks teased causing Rini to punch him in the arm, Serena was telling Vegeta to calm down, "Speaking of Gohan" said Bulma "What time should we be at Chi- Chi's" She asked "Two" rini said causing Vegeta to mumble under his breath "Oh shut up Vegeta!" Serena yelled.

………………….DBZ/SM……………..

Gohan had just eaten Breakfast and was sent to his room to get dressed _'The one day my mom can't tell me what to wear.' _he picked out A black American Eagle T, that a white outline of an eagle on it, Blue loose fitted jeans, and Black & white Nikes. _'I can't wait for Rini to see her preasent she's going to flip, Today I'm finally going to ask her_


	27. B day part 2

Disclaimer: It's the moment me and everyone's been waiting for so before I start crying tears of joy I do not own DBZ or SM.

Bulma, Serena, Yamcha, Trunks, Baby Trunks, Bulla Rini and Vegeta arrived at the Son house "Happy B-day" Gohan said when he saw Rini come into the house, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo were already there Rini smiled "Right back at ya!" Rini looked around untill she spotted Bowls of chips sitting on a table. Gohan chuckled "I told mom you would probably never stop thanking her if she bought all those snacks" Rini laughed "Remind me to do that" she said before attacking the snack table.

………………DBZ/SM……………….

_1 hour_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gohan and Rini! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sung to The two half saiyans and cheered when they blew out the Candles together "Yeah cake!" Serena and Goku yelled as the slices were handed out. "Ok everyone time to unwrap presents!" Chi-Chi yelled as everyone turned to watch Rini and Gohan.

They held up the presents one in each of there hands "These are from Krillin", Gohan got 12 tech decks [mini skateboards you can play with your fingers] "Hey I've really wanted these. Thanks Krillin!" Gohan said, Rini Got black studded star shaped earrings "Aww there so cute, thanks". Next was from Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. Gohan got Monopoly "Everyone's going down, I rock at this game" he yelled causing everyone to laugh. They got Rini multi color clip on hair extensions. "We don't know Rini to well and Piccolo was clueless, so we all went together." Krillin amitted.

Bulma and Yamcha got Gohan an Xbox 360 and got Rini a complete 16 make up set [Causing Vegeta to ask "Why does she need make up for!" until Serena knocked him upside the head]. Chi-Chi and Goku got Gohan "Guitar Hero World Tour" and Got Rini Neon bangles and Peace sign earrings. Serena and Vegeta [more Serena] Got Gohan "Super Smash Brothers Brawl" and Got Rini an Ipod touch.

Although everyone in the room had given there presents there was another one left for Rini with a card that had no name, It said "These belong to you and your mom. We'll see you in three months" in side was A crown and a tiara "No way" Rini said, "It must be from the scouts and my mom" everyone was pondering, What did she mean by prepare?

…………………DBZ/SM……………..

_30 minutes later_

After everyone was settled and talking about memories Gohan and Rini snuck out the house to give each other there presents. "I'll go first" Rini offered. Gohan unwrapped a red scrapbook labeled "Gohan & Rini", inside were pictures from the time Rini arrived and empty pages for the pics taken that day. A big smile spread across Gohan's "There are some special moments in that book" he said "Actually every moment I spend with you is special, and cherish every moment we have together. I want to wake up every morning that I have you all to myself, I don't care about Vegeta or anyone else all that matters to me is you" Gohan pulled out a small black box out of his pocket, Rini eyes were glistening with unshed tears "Rini will you be my girlfriend" Inside it was two silver puzzle pieces with one that fit perfectly together, Rini smiled there was only one answer to give "Of coarse" she said before putting her arms around his neck and kissed him, Gohan was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around her waist.

The perfect moment was completed when the Full moon [that Piccolo supposedly destroyed] appeared above them.

……………..DBZ/SM……………….

Vegeta had been behaving the whole night, keeping quiet until he noticed something "Where are the birthday brats." he asked, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin looked around confused, Serena, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Trunks and Goku high fived each other and Piccolo chuckled "The kid's got guts, he couldn't careless what you might do to him.", Vegeta grinded his teeth "No…….Rini wouldn't"

Vegeta ran out the door, everyone running after him. Vegeta froze when he saw Gohan and Rini kissing. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" he yelled expecting them to jump apart and was furious when Gohan slowly pulled away. Gohan rolled his eyes "You were interrupting" that did it Vegeta attempted to hit him but was stopped when Serena, Trunks and Goku grabbed him, Vegeta fought against them "YOU WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL REGREAT KISSI…………" but he was cut off when Rini yelled "I KISSED HIM!", Vegeta stopped struggling, his face went blank, "What?" he said in disbelief. "He asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes and then I- kissed- him" Vegeta's eyes feeled with anger, pain, and jealously Trunks, Serena and Goku let him go, Vegeta stood there staring at his daughter

"You choose him over me?" he said in disgust, Rini huffed frustrated "Don't make it seem like I betrayed you, I was the one telling everyone not to judge you when you act like an idiot, All me, mom and Trunks have been trying to do is make you happy, but these people you hate are the ones we love" Vegeta turned to look at Serena and Trunks who both were sporting guilty looks "You guys to" neither one answered, they just looked down. "Fine" Vegeta growled "You all made your choice" and then flew off

Everyone stood there quietly for a few seconds before Gohan yelled "Why are we moping around, we have a third reason to celebrate" Everyone grinned before running back inside to start the party again.


	28. Cell games begin

Disclaimer: I will be doing the disclaimer for a bit sense everyone else is saving the Earth so, I do not own DBZ or SM, but I'm proud to own this story.

Chi-Chi watched in tears as her husband laced up his boots, getting ready to leave. The day had finally arrived- the Cell Games were here. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Well," Goku said. "I'd better go get Gohan." Gohan had remained at Kami's Lookout, hanging out with Dende and the others until the day of the tournament.

"Please, be careful," said Chi-Chi. "Promise me that nothing will happen to Gohan. I'd prefer it if he didn't fight, but I know how he is."

"We'll be fine," said Goku. "After this, we'll have another party to celebrate." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

…………….DBZ/SM…………….

Gohan and the others looked up when they saw Goku appear. "Today's the day," he said, excited to finally see if everything he'd done over the time was enough to save the planet. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked, noticing that the Saiyan Prince wasn't present.

"He went on ahead," said Rini who was in Gohan's trying to fight back the tears. 

"I see," said Goku. "He must be pumped up from all his training. So, what level is he at?"

Nobody responded, all staring at the ground. "What's with the silent treatment?" asked Goku. "Anybody want to explain?"

"Goku," said Krillin. "We seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the Dragon. Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell can be brought back with one wish. But unlike on Namek, this Dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

"I'm sorry," said Dende, bowing his head. "I should have told you before I made it, Goku."

"Hey, guys, don't worry!" said Goku. "Nothing's going to happen. He's not going to beat us, guys. In any case, we'd better get going, or else we're going to be late." Gohan fave Rini one last hug.

The group of warriors shot into the sky, flying towards the Cell Games, where the fate of the universe would be decided.

……………DBZ/SM…………….

"Here we are just twenty minutes away from the start of the Cell Games," said a reporter who was on scene at the Cell Games, cowering out of sight on a cliff. "And, by the looks of it, no one's showed up to watch for fear of their lives. As you can see, Cell continues to stand in the center of the ring without moving a muscle. And with not a lot of time left until the opening bell, we're still awaiting the arrival of the people's champion, Hercule Satan."

Just then, there was a significant amount of dust being blown into the air from an approaching car. "Wait a minute," said the reporter, noticing the car. "It looks like someone's coming!"

The door to the car opened, and Mr. Satan stepped out. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" screamed the reporter, "Mr. Satan is here!"

Mr. Satan looked up at the reporter and gestured for him to come down. "What's he doing?" asked the reporter to the cameraman. "He wants us to go down there?" Mr. Satan nodded. "Yes... well... all right!" The reporter and cameraman made their way off the cliff.

…………….DBZ/SM…………..

Goku and the others caught sight of two people hovering in mid-air, waiting for them.

"It's Tien and Yamcha!" said Gohan, recognizing them. The two fell into formation with the rest of the group.

"Nice to see you guys," said Goku.

…………..DBZ/SM………….

Just as the reporter reached the ring, he, Mr. Satan, the cameraman, and Cell caught sight of an approaching speck.

"Ah, Vegeta," said Cell. "I thought you would have learned by now."

Sure enough, it was the Saiyan Prince, who set down on the outside of the ring.

After staring at Vegeta for a few moments, the reporter shook himself and raised his microphone. "It appears we have another visitor. But I don't recognize him. He just came... flying in here unexpectedly."

"One of Cell's tricks," said Mr. Satan. "He defeated the Royal Army by planting bombs beforehand. I know all about his tricks."

"I'm not sure what he's doing here, so let's go ask him!" The reporter ran up to Vegeta. "Sir, who are you, and what are you doing here? And if you've just come to watch... back away from the ring before you get hurt!"

"Quiet," said Vegeta. "I've had enough of your insolence. Get out of my face."

The reporter moved back to Mr. Satan. "If you ask me, that guy's totally nuts! Have any thoughts, champ?" he asked Mr. Satan.

"Uh, well," said Mr. Satan, "he's probably just one of my fanatical fans."

The reporter checked his watch. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are just five minutes away from the Cell Games that will decide the fate of the Earth! As expected, only Mr. Satan has stepped forward to challenge Cell, but what more do we really need when we've got the World Champion of Martial Arts? Coming up, it's the fight of the century-"

He was distracted by a second figure flying up. It was Android 16, fully repaired, and improved. The Red Ribbon insignia on his armor had been covered up by a Capsule Corp. Logo.

"Wh.. where are they all coming from?" asked the reporter, bewildered.

"Uh, it's another one of those tricks!" said Mr. Satan.

"Well, what a surprise," said Cell to 16. "Android 16. You're still alive and kicking! And with beautiful repairs, no less."

_Bulma and her father made that android just as powerful as before!_ thought Vegeta. _What idiots.__Why did they even bother?_

"Cell just said something to the red haired guy," said the reporter. He turned to Mr. Satan. "Do you think those two know each other?"

"Who cares?" asked Mr. Satan. "You can tell by his outfit he's a nobody."

Cell turned to face a different direction. Smirking, he said, "Ah, there you are, Goku. And just in time. I can hardly wait."

Seven specks appeared in the sky, five glowing white, two glowing gold. "Keep... it... rolling," said the reporter to the cameraman, as they watched the group land behind Vegeta.

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" said Cell, smiling.

_Why did they have to come? _thought Vegeta.

"How..." asked the reporter. "How is it physically possible for all of them to fly?"

"I guess that trick's very... popular today," said Mr. Satan, sweating.

The cameraman pivoted to track Android 16 as he approached the fighters. "Android 16!" exclaimed Krillin. "You're back!"

"Yes, and thank you," said the android, smiling. "Thanks to your help, I am at last fully functional again."

Goku approached 16 and held out his hand. "My name is Goku," said the Saiyan.

"I know your name," said 16. "I was created for the purpose of destroying you, though I have chosen not to."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter once again. "I'm not sure what to make of all these newcomers! I must say it's v-e-ery intriguing!"

"Hey," said Mr. Satan," don't forget about me!"

"Okay then" said Goku, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get this thing started, and if you want, I'll be first. What do you say, Vegeta?"

"Be my guest," said Vegeta. "We all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell."

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Satan. "DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE CHAMP AROUND HERE!"

_He seems more like an attention-craving loudmouth,_ thought Gohan to himself, taking an instinctive dislike towards the man.

The reporter approached Goku. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "but I was just wondering if you or your friends were going to take part in the tournament?"

"Of course," said Goku. "I'll be going first."

"I've had about enough of you clowns!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward and shoving the reporter out of the way. "And your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

"Don't blow a vein," said Gohan, disliking the man more and more with every word he said. He and his father never sought glory- but this man loved it, and would do anything for it. Gohan couldn't respect that.

Mr. Satan drew back in surprise at being talked to like that by a little kid. He started laughing. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods, so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The Z-Fighters just stared at Mr. Satan, all of them beginning to share Gohan's instinctive dislike towards the man.

"And the other challengers have been left totally speechless," said the reporter. "By the one and only MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE-" He was cut off by the fact that he'd leaned too far over the edge of the ring, and smashed into the ground.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan. "Seeing as how you don't know who I am, I'll show you." He hopped out of the ring and pulled a boulder out of the ground, smashing it over his head. "Now who rules?" he taunted.

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the world!" shouted the reporter, "MR. SATAN!" He began chanting Mr. Satan, but stopped when everybody just stared at him like he was an idiot. "They... they aren't buying it at all!" he said to Mr. Satan.

"Let him go first," whispered Gohan to his father. "The only way we'll be able to convince him otherwise is to hurt him, and it'll be good for his ego."

"You think we should?" replied Goku.

"It's time," said Cell suddenly. "Who will be the first to challenge?"

Mr. Satan stepped forward. "You're looking at him. Let's get it on!" He reached up, beginning to untie the rope on his cape.

"There's just no trying to stop him, Goku," said Krillin. "He just won't listen."

"I've gotta try," said Goku. He turned to the ring. "Listen, Mr. Satan. If you fight Cell you're going to get killed."

The reporter and Mr. Satan looked at each other, shrugging. "Okay, Lionel," said the reporter to his cameraman. "Get a close up of the guy with the big hair."

"Right," said the cameraman, pivoting to face Goku.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, "moments ago this long-haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament! Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten! Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years, I have one question to ask this know-it-all brat. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell first, then let him," said Krillin. "If he packs it in, we can just revive him with the Dragon Balls."

"It'll be good for his ego," repeated Gohan. "It's completely out of control."

"Well there seems to be no other choice," said Goku. He gave Mr. Satan the thumbs up.

"They've finally decided not to interfere," said the reporter. "And for those of you watching this unfold, you've got to be ecstatic."

"Let's go!" shouted Mr. Satan, assuming a fighting stance.

"It looks like our hero is ready to fight! It's hard to believe that Mr. Satan's iron hands are finally going to have their revenge on Cell for what he's done to the people of Earth! In mere moments, it will all be over, so don't you dare blink an eye!"

Mr. Satan charged at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. Cell didn't even blink or move a millimeter.

"I can't believe it!" shouted the reporter as Mr. Satan launched a flurry of punches at Cell. "Mr. Satan is absolutely amazing! The man never rests! He just keeps on attacking! Look at his speed, his agility! It's a veritable ballet of punches! He's too fast for Cell to even fight back! This is amazing!"

"And now for my finish!" shouted Mr. Satan. Cell finally got tired of the man and backhanded him out of the ring and into a cliff.

"To be honest, Gohan," said Krillin to the half-Saiyan, "I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap."

"Look, he survived," said Piccolo. "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling."

"He... he landed _outside_ the ring," said the reporter, his eyes wide. "That means... our hero... has lost... the battle..."

"So," said Cell, turning to the Z-Fighters. "Let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be you, Goku, who starts things off?"

"Let's do it," said Goku, entering the ring.

…………………..DBZ/SM……………

Cell smiled as he watched Goku make his way to the side of the ring opposite him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, shaking with fear, "our last hope rested upon the shoulders of Mr. Satan. But now that he's lost, does this mean... we're all doomed?"

"This should be good," said Gohan, watching his father walk across the ring.

"Yeah," agreed Krillin.

_Alright, Kakarot,_ thought Vegeta. _It's time to see what you can do._

"As I'm sure you know by now," said Cell, assuming a fighting stance, "I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us," said Goku, assuming his own stance.

"Perfection."

The cameraman turned as he noticed Mr. Satan making his way over to them. "Mr. Satan!" exclaimed the reporter, running over to the champion. "May I ask what happened to you there in the ring?"

"Hey, it's no big deal," said Mr. Satan. "I just lost my footing. When you've got the kind of power I have, the smallest slip will send you flying for miles."

"Huh," said the reporter, doubtful. "Is that a fact?"

"It is a fact!" screamed Mr. Satan. "But don't worry. Once I take a short break, relace my boots, I'll get back in there and squash that freak! Now who rules?"

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness," said Vegeta, staring at Mr. Satan. "His stupidity is beyond belief!"

_So this is it,_ thought Trunks, his attention still fixed on the fight. _Now we'll see why Goku's been acting so confident all this time._

"If you're just tuning in," the reporter was saying to the camera, "I have great news! Just moments ago Mr. Satan confided in me that he simply lost his footing in the ring. So once he ties his shoes, he'll be back for more! In the meantime we might as well get another preliminary bout over with. This time Cell's challenger will be the cocky guy with the big hair! But don't go too far away from your sets, folks, because this little skirmish shouldn't take long!"

_What is with that guy?_ thought Gohan, glancing at Mr. Satan. _He has people wrapped around his finger. Didn't they just see how he got defeated in one hit?_

"In my professional opinion," continued the reporter, "this could get pretty ugly for the guy. Hercule, any comments on the fight? Or, maybe some advice for the challenger?" He held his microphone up to Mr. Satan.

"Just by looking at the runt," said Mr. Satan, "all I can say is he better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by!"

"Goku is just awesome!" said Yamcha, watching Goku.

"His form is flawless," said Tien.

"Just look at him," said Krillin. "He's standing right in front of Cell like it's just another day at the beach."

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "It would almost appear as if he's enjoying the moment."

"With all this new control over Super Saiyan," said Trunks, "he's by far the best chance this planet has."

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan, who was staring at the ring, an intent expression on his face, watching every move Cell made. _He must be analyzing Cell's forms for weaknesses,_ thought Vegeta. _If Kakarot fails, he thinks he's the best shot this planet has._ Vegeta turned his attention back to the fight.

"Ding," said Cell. Goku launched himself at the android, launching a kick at his head. Cell blocked it, then blocked the punch Goku threw.

Goku leapt over Cell's attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. Flipping backwards, he disappeared. Cell ducked under the kick that Goku launched at him, reappearing behind him. Goku sent an elbow, but Cell caught it, and Goku launched himself away again.

Landing on the other side of the ring, Goku shot towards Cell. Launching a wave of attacks, the android managed to dodge or block all of them, then delivered a shot right to Goku's face. Goku brought his foot up and kicked Cell in the face. The two landed, facing each other.

Gohan glanced over at Mr. Satan and the news crew, and was relatively pleased to see that the cocky champion's jaw was hanging loose, as he stared in shock at the fight. The reporter and cameraman both had the same expression of disbelief.

"Their strength appears to be equal," said Android 16, getting a reading on the fighters.

"And so far it looks like neither of them are even short of breath," said Yamcha.

"The... challenger seems to be stronger than we thought," said the reporter, wiping his face with a towel. "Now with his expert analysis, here's Mr. Satan." He held the microphone up to Mr. Satan, who didn't say anything, his jaw still dropped. "Uh, your thoughts?"

Mr. Satan snapped out of his trance. "I think it's a... good fight... and I could beat both of with one hand tied behind my back?" he said, more of a question than a statement. He laughed falsely.

Goku blocked a kick from Cell then launched himself into the air, disappearing. Mr. Satan and the reporter looked around for him, unable to follow his movements.

Cell blocked a few punches and kicks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Goku launched himself backwards, reappearing, getting himself out of the line of a punch that Cell threw.

Goku shot at Cell, throwing a punch. Cell blocked it, only it wasn't a punch- it was an after-image, and Goku punched the unsuspecting Cell a moment later, knocking the android to the edge of the ring. He kicked Cell, sending the android flying backwards.

"He's out!" shouted Krillin as Cell plummeted towards the ground. Unfortunately, the android caught himself a moment later, hovering back into the ring.

"Sorry," said Cell to Goku, "but did you think you'd defeated me?"

"I won't fall for your cheap pranks," said Goku. "I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out, Cell."

"I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke, since you aren't fighting me seriously."

"Hey, you're holding back as well."

"Little by little I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me."

"Bring it on," said Goku, assuming a fighting stance. The two stared off for a few moments.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Cell finally. "Very much. I'm not surprised. As a Saiyan, fighting is all you live for."

"Are you saying you're any different?" asked Goku.

Cell chuckled. "That depends on who I'm fighting." He began walking towards Goku.

"Well then. I'll try not to disappoint you." Cell shot at Goku, who ducked under the punch and attempted to trip the android. The two phased out of sight.

"Where'd they go?" asked the reporter, once again unable to follow the movements of Cell and Goku. The two reappeared occasionally inside the ring. Finally, they took to the skies, trading flurries of blows.

"I've never seen anything like this," said the reporter, not thinking to look upwards. "They keep disappearing."

"It's just a cheap optical illusion," said Mr. Satan tepidly. "I've seen it before, see. It's all done with mirrors."

"Their speed!" said Yamcha, his eyes flickering back and forth, watching the fight. "It's incredible!"

"I can't keep up!" said Tien, his three eyes tracking the action.

_If you think that's fast,_ thought Vegeta, _wait until you see me._

The two suddenly reappeared behind the Z-Fighters, Goku launching punch after punch at Cell, who blocked every one. They vanished again.

"It looks like those two are at it again!" said the reporter.

"This is just what gives fighting a bad name," said Mr. Satan.

The two reappeared high over the ring, grappling with each other. Goku kicked Cell in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. Phasing out, he reappeared behind Cell, elbowing him towards the ring.

The two reappeared, Cell launching waves of punches at Goku, knocking him towards the edge of the ring.

"It looks like Cell's taken control!" said Trunks, watching as Goku drew closer and closer.

"But why isn't dad taking this seriously?" asked Gohan.

"What?" asked Trunks, shocked.

_Well well,_ thought Vegeta. _Just as I thought. Kakarot and Cell are simply having sport with one another._

Cell launched one final punch in an attempt to knock Goku out of the ring, but it passed only through an after-image. Cell smirked, turning around and facing Goku. "Oh, you're good," said the android. "But I suppose that was a good enough warm-up."

"Yeah," said Goku.

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped again. "That was just their warm-up?" asked the reporter, disbelieving.

"Well," said Krillin, "it looks like they're ready to get down to it for real."

_He's just as strong as I imagined,_ thought Goku. _That means I've got to be on edge. One slip... and it's all over._

Goku crossed his arms and began powering up, his aura flaring around him, sending the reporter and Mr. Satan into shock.

"What power!" said Yamcha.

"That's for sure!" said Tien.

"That's incredible!" said Trunks.

"I... can't believe this is happening!" said Piccolo.

Goku raised his hands in the air, a tremendous wind blowing from him, sending some of the Z-Fighters a few inches backwards, and blowing the news crew and Mr. Satan backwards.

_That's it, Goku,_ thought Cell. _Show me the power of a true Super Saiyan._

Goku's body was glowing golden with power, his aura still flaring around him.

The reporter sat up and looked around. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, realizing he was still broadcasting, "I cannot believe what just happened! I've never seen anything quite like it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it! Could it be an optical illusion?" He took off his glasses and wiped them off on his towel. "He can't really be glowing- yep, he's glowing, alright! My friends, could this newcomer be battery powered or does he possess some sort of other worldy power that you and I can't possibly comprehend?"

"Ha!" said Mr. Satan, sitting up. "It's a trick! Yeah!"

Cell smiled and began powering up. The results were the same as when Goku powered up, just windy the entire time instead of at the end.

"What's happening out there?" asked the reporter, sitting up yet again. "Cell is glowing just like the other guy!"

"I tell you, it's gotta be some kind of trick!" said Mr. Satan.

The two shot at each other, moving all around the ring in a flash, trading blows at incredible speeds.

_Come on, Goku,_ thought Trunks. _You can't let Cell win. You're the only one who can beat him now._

_Cell is all over the place,_ thought Tien. _Goku doesn't have a chance._

"Oh, man," said Krillin. "Cells... good."

_Goku has lost his advantage,_ thought Piccolo.

Goku was on the defensive, Cell throwing punches that the Saiyan barely managed to dodge or block, being forced backwards.

"Wow," said Krillin. "They're fast. Look at them go." Vegeta gritted his teeth, unable to believe the two's power.

_Try harder, dad,_ thought Gohan. _I know you can do it._

"Do not adjust your television sets!" shouted the reporter into his microphone as the cameraman swung about randomly trying to follow the fight. "These two fighters really are moving faster than the human eye can see!" He lowered his microphone and turned to Mr. Satan. "Say, champ. These guys aren't amateurs, are they?"

Goku blocked a punch from Cell, but the android kept pushing, Goku sliding towards the edge of the ring. Cell drew his fist back and punched Goku in the face multiple times. Goku dropped onto his back and kicked Cell in the stomach, sending him flying into the air.

Goku phased out of sight, reappearing behind Cell, and throwing a punch at the androids back. Cell phased out of sight, avoiding the blow. He reappeared behind Goku, attempting to hammer the Saiyan into the ground, but Goku dodged. The two began darting across the sky in an attempt to hit the other.

Goku reappeared, delivering a direct blow to Cell's face. Cell disappeared, moving so fast it appeared there were four of him, and suddenly reappeared above Goku, smashing him towards the ground.

Goku stopped himself two feet from touching dirt and shot back up to face Cell.

"You almost fell out of the ring," said Cell, smiling. "If you had, I would have been declared the winner of this little match of ours. Is the match too hard for you? Should I make it easier? Perhaps this will make it a little more interesting." He raised one hand and pointed it towards the ring.

"Wait!" said Goku. "What are you doing?"

"I am tired of being confined to that ring anyways. Oh, and you might want to tell your friends to clear the area."

Goku swiveled to face the people assembled around the ring. "HEY!" he screamed. "GET AWAY FROM THE RING! NOW!"

With a thunderous blast, the ring exploded. When the smoke cleared, the Z-Fighters had all managed to evade getting caught in the blast. Android 16 was sheltering Mr. Satan and the news crew.

"You saved us all!" said the reporter, looking up at 16.

"It is time for all of you to evacuate," said 16, standing up. "Right now." He walked back towards the others.

"I don't think so, pal," said the reporter, straightening his tie. "This show must go on! Besides, we still have to let our champ have his shot at Cell! What do you say, champ? Ready for action?"

Mr. Satan didn't respond for a few moments, staring at the crater that marked where the ring had once been. "Yeah!" he shouted, finally realizing what had been said. "Let's get it on! I could take Cell with both hands tied behind my back!"

Cell landed on the ground. "How do you like that, Goku?" he asked the Saiyan. "It's quite an improvement, don't you think? Now the whole desert is our ring! Let's say the last one standing wins the game."

"I see," said Goku, landing opposite Cell. "So it's a fight to the finish."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No," said Goku, stretching his legs, "I guess not."

Cell shot an energy beam at Goku, who leapt out of the way, avoiding it. Cell gave chase, sending waves at Goku. The Saiyan suddenly turned around, sending a flurry of energy waves of his own at Goku. When the beams collided, there was another tremendous explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the two warriors were engaged in a ferocious grapple match. The ground began shaking from the energy being exerted.

"They're even!" said Trunks. "Not only are they even in speed, but now they're even in power!"

_What is the secret of Kakarot's power?_ wondered Vegeta.

The two broke off from their grapple match, trading blows with each other again, still dead even in everything.

Goku broke back, shooting up into the sky. Cell merely watched as Goku stopped.

"Look guys," said Krillin. "What's he doing?"

"_Ka... me..._" said Goku, beginning the chant to the wave taught to him by Master Roshi.

"Everyone, get down!" shouted Piccolo. "Move! Goku's releasing the Kamehameha wave!"

"Goku wouldn't dare use the Kamehameha Wave attack from there," said Cell. "He'll destroy the Earth if he does!"

"Just relax, guys," said Krillin. "Goku's crazy, but he's not _that_ crazy. There's nothing to worry about!"

"_ha... me..._" continued Goku, moving his hands to his side. Suddenly, he vanished.

"_HA!_" shouted Goku, reappearing directly in front of Cell. The fully powered Kamehameha Wave smashed into Cell, ripping the Android's head and arms off.


	29. step in

Disclaimer: I'm trying to hurry and finish so I can start the sequel that has my own plot line! To hurry things up, I don't own DBZ or SM.

"Did you see that?" asked Yamcha, staring at what remained of Cell lying on the ground. "Goku blasted Cell into pieces! Nobody could survive the Kamehameha wave at that close range."

"It's not over yet," said Piccolo. Everybody but Gohan turned to face him in shock. "Just watch."

Sure enough, the legs and torso of Cell jumped to their feet. Within seconds, a new head, shoulders, and arms had emerged, the head wearing a confident smirk.

"Oh, my!" shouted the reporter. "Cell has just sprouted a new head! Is this another one of his tricks?" he asked to Mr. Satan, who didn't answer, cringing in fear.

"I should have known that you could regenerate," said Goku.

"Of course," said Cell, stretching his new limbs. "Thanks to Piccolo's cell."

"I may not have beaten you with that blast, Cell, but I can sense that your power level has gone down sharply because of it."

"Perhaps," said Cell. "But you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath. I know what you did. You pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing, and all your power is drained, which means your fight is over."

"That's not true!" said Goku, flaring his aura around him, powering up.

"Then I'll show you," said Cell, also powering up.

Finally, Goku launched at Cell, who leaned out of the way of the punch, then delivered a punch directly to Goku's face.

"No!" shouted Gohan, realizing that his father was far weaker than he had been. "He's drained too much of his energy! I don't know if he'll be able to make it through this!"

His doubts were quieted when Goku spun around, delivering a kick to Cell's head. The two began trading blows, each getting in hits on the other.

"Cell's come out swinging, and the unknown challenger seems to be using his face to block!" observed the reporter. "That's got to hurt!"

The two continued to trade blows, the force from their punches causing the ground to shake.

"They're both so strong!" shouted the reporter, trying to keep his footing. "The entire earth seems to be shaking! I can feel it moving under my feet!"

Cell leapt up into the air, Goku in pursuit. Cell shot an energy beam, but Goku phased away, reappearing behind Cell and launching a punch at the android. Cell reeled from the blow, but phased out of the way of the follow-up kick.

Cell reappeared behind Goku, smashing him in the back. As Goku plummeted, Cell attempted to drop-kick him, but Goku once again phased away. Cell phased behind him, resulting in a game of the two trying to get behind the other.

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off!" said Piccolo. "I don't know how much longer he can keep this up!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling his father's power ebbing away. _I don't know if I'm strong enough, dad,_ he thought. _Your power's fading away. If you can't beat him, how can I hope to?_

Cell and Goku had gone back to trading with each other. Both got in a punch on the other's face simultaneously. They drew back, catching their breath.

"Is this battle too much for you, Goku?" asked Cell.

"No!" shouted Goku, launching himself at Cell, who simply raised a knee and hit the Saiyan in the stomach. He grabbed onto Goku's shirt, and held him there, delivering a punch to the face. Goku flew back into a cliff, burying himself in the rubble.

Cell shot at where Goku was buried, but the Saiyan emerged in an explosion, launching waves upon waves of energy at Cell, who crossed his arms to block Goku's attacks.

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's got him now! Finish that monster off for good, Goku!"

"The golden-topped titan is attacking Cell with everything he's got!" said the reporter, while taking cover behind a rock. "This could really be it folks! It looks like Cell's in really big trouble now!"

Suddenly, Cell threw out his arms, screaming. An orb of crackling purple energy emitted from him, expanding until it's radius was the same as the distance between him and Goku. Goku's attacks exploded harmlessly against it's side. Goku stopped, realizing his attacks were ineffective.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously," said Piccolo. "But Goku's is dropping... much faster! If he doesn't act soon, Goku is going to lose."

_No, dad,_ thought Gohan. _You can do it. I know you can. We trained for this in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

"Are you feeling tired, Goku?" asked Cell. "You've lost a lot of strength. Why don't you take a breather? Perhaps one of those Sensu beans would help you."

"Hey," said Trunks, turning to face Krillin. "This is our chance! If Goku gets a Sensu Bean, he can get his strength back and take Cell down!"

"That's right!" said Yamcha. "Cell said he could!"

"We will wait," said Piccolo. Gohan looked up at his mentor in surprise.

Trunks also looked at Piccolo in shock. "Wait for what? He needs a Sensu bean."

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. "Where is your honor? Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful Sensu beans as his crutch. He trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did. Now let's see what he can do." He turned back to look at Goku and Cell." Gohan growled "How Rini and Serena ever found it in there hearts to love you is beyond me" Vegeta was about to lose it when Trunks interrupted.

"No, we can't," said Trunks. "Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this?"

"If this continues," said Vegeta dramatically, "he will die."

At the word "die", Gohan's mind was sent reeling. _Dad can't die,_ thought the half-Saiyan. _He's strong! But Vegeta's right- Dad's still not strong enough to beat Cell._

"But that will be his decision to make," said Vegeta. "It is painfully clear at this point that no one in this group is stronger than Kakarot is. Not even myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior. And that means to the death."

_Dad can't win this fight!_ thought Gohan, his mind continuing, barely hearing Vegeta's words. _He's going to need help! But Cell's so strong..._

"While we all just stand here and watch?" shouted Trunks, snatching the beans from Krillin. "I won't be part of it!" Pulling a bean out, he threw it at Goku.

Cell suddenly phased into the path of the bean, catching it. He laughed. "Did you really think I was going to let him take this?" he asked Trunks. Cell popped the bean into his own mouth, restoring his power.

_No!_ thought Gohan. _Now Cell's back at full strength! And dad's still weakened! I won't just stand here and let this happen. I won't!_ Something seemed to snap inside of him. His hair started to flicker, attempting to point upwards. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" screamed Gohan, his anger taking hold of him.

Goku turned as he felt his son's power level start to skyrocket. Still panting for breath, he managed to cock a small smile as he turned back to Cell. "Cell, I surrender."

"What?" asked the android, too preoccupied by Goku to notice Gohan's power skyrocketing.

"You want a real challenge?" asked Goku. "I know someone who's ready to give one to you." He pointed over at the others.

Cell turned, expecting some sort of trick. His eyes went wide as he saw Gohan. The rest of the Z-Fighters had started staring at the half-Saiyan in shock, feeling as his power level rose higher and higher than even Goku's had been.

……………..DBZ/SM………………….

From three different places Rini, Chi- Chi, Bulma and Serena were either screaming, fainting or hyper venerating "How could Goku do this to me" Rini screamed, she had been watching on huge crystal ball Mr. Po Po dragged out. "What does he think he's doing!"

………….DBZ/SM……………..

"And it seems the blond-haired challenger has just surrendered!" shouted the reporter. "But it looks like he's directed Cell's attention to a blond-haired boy. I've never seen anything like this! He's making the ground shake, this boy!"

"You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy," shouted Cell, landing in front of Gohan. "Don't think you can beat me just by powering up.

Gohan simply glared at Cell, his power exploding. His hair jumped, pointing straight up with one lock hanging down over his face. His muscles bulged slightly.

"This whole place is going to blow!" shouted Mr. Satan. He was actually quite correct, as just then, waves of force started emanating from Gohan. The wave smashed into the rock formation the news crew and Mr. Satan had taken refuge in, shattering the rocks, and blowing them backwards. The camera was completely wrecked by the force, ending the broadcast. The Z-Fighters took flight, avoiding getting blown back by the incredible force.

"Incredible," said Cell, barely managing to keep his ground.

"It's about time," said Goku, rejoining the other Z-Fighters. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to die to bring Gohan's true power out."

"You... you knew about this all along?" asked Trunks in shock as they landed a safe distance away.

"Yeah," said Goku. "It was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two days before we came out. Gohan had caught a fever, and was hallucinating pretty bad."

…………..DBZ/SM…………….

_Initiate Flashback Sequence..._

Goku wiped the sweat off his son's forehead off with a towel. Gohan had been ill with a fever for a day, but despite it all, the child still managed to maintain his Super Saiyan transformation. Goku couldn't be more proud of that- and that was why he'd moved Gohan a good distance away from the entrance, out into the void.

Gohan tossed and turned, trying to defeat whatever his nightmare had thrown at him. _Is this what my family had to do for me while I was sick?_ thought Goku to himself. _At least this time it's just a flu._

Finally, Gohan's thrashing ceased, and Goku stood up, using super speed to grab something to eat.

"_I was just halfway through my snack when I felt it," said Goku to the others (for note, this is his narration). "Gohan's power increased dramatically. I took off towards him, and when I got there, I couldn't believe it."_

Goku saw his son standing up, a golden aura blazing around him. "Gohan?" asked the Saiyan, seeing his son's appearance had changed somewhat. The hair had begun pointing straight up, with only one lock obeying gravity, and dangling over his forehead. The aura was also accompanied by occasional bolts of blue lightning.

Gohan looked at his father, shocked. He dropped his new power, turning back into a regular Super Saiyan, nearly collapsing from the strain. "I let him kill Rini!" he said.

"It was just a dream," said Goku. _That power was incredible!_ he thought to himself.

…………………DBZ/SM………………

_Present..._

"That was when I knew that if anybody was going to beat Cell, it was Gohan," said Goku, staring at where his son was hidden by dust.

The dust parted, revealing Gohan. "It ends here," said the half-Saiyan to Cell. He threw his cape off of him, walking towards Cell.

Cell was staring in shock at the amount of power the half-Saiyan was displaying. "Well," said Cell, regaining his confidence, "it seems I underestimated your power. Now the game will really get exciting!"

"No game," said Gohan, continuing to walk towards Cell. He stopped, assuming a fighting stance. He shot at Cell.

"Yes!" shouted Cell, raising a hand to block the punch, but only an after-image reached him. He looked up into the sky, where Gohan had reappeared, hovering overhead.

Cell scowled, shooting into the sky after Gohan. Gohan launched a kick, but Cell's image passed right through him. Gohan turned, seeing that Cell was hovering overhead.

Goku looked up as he swallowed the Sensu bean Trunks had given him. Trunks and Piccolo looked up, trying to see what he was looking at. They were surprised when they saw Gohan facing off fearlessly against Cell.

Cell flew at Gohan, launching a flurry of punches that the half-Saiyan managed to dodge with ease.

"Stop mocking me!" said Cell in frustration, throwing a kick. Gohan raised one arm and blocked it easily. Pushing Cell's leg back, it was his turn to go on the offensive, Cell barely managing to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks Gohan sent at him.

Cell and Gohan started trading blows evenly, both blocking or dodging whatever the other threw at them, though Gohan did it with considerable more ease than Cell.

"It's..." said Vegeta, shocked, "it's like Gohan isn't even trying!"

"His power greatly surpasses that of Cell," said Android 16, his sensors getting reading on the two fighters.

"So you knew this was the only way we could beat Cell," said Piccolo. "If we managed to get Gohan to bring out his hidden powers. So that's why you went first, so Gohan would get angry enough to release all of his energy?"

"Yep," said Goku simply. "Though it looks like him seeing Cell's fighting style has helped him out significantly. Not that it makes much of a difference. Cell is completely outclassed."

Cell shot an energy beam at Gohan, who smacked it away. The android charged at the half-Saiyan, but Gohan always moved out of the way at the last second. Flying towards the ground in pursuit, right in front of the news crew and Mr. Satan, Cell launched a final attack, but Gohan phased out of sight.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan, "I admit this kid is good, but still, I could beat him with one hand."

Cell and Gohan shot at each other, every punch being met by one of the opponent's own. The shockwaves from the forces of the punches meeting were blasting through the sky.

"You're mine!" shouted Cell, launching an energy-filled punch at Gohan, who leapt out of the way at the last second. The energy exploded on the desert floor.

Cell looked up in frustration. Gohan set down Mr. Satan and the reporter, the camera man already behind him.

"How did he do that?" asked Cell, snarling in frustration. Gohan hovered down off the cliff he'd been standing on.

"That's it, Gohan," said Goku from where he was watching.

"He's winning!" said Krillin, his eyes wide open.

"It's almost too good to be true," said Tien, all three eyes wide open.


	30. We win

Dsclaimer: Necee90: So Rini how proud are you of your man

Rini: I couldn't feel anymore proud, My boyfriend is the strongest fighter in the universe!

Necee90: Yeah! He Rocks. I don't own DBZ or SM.

Cell brought his fist back, launching a punch at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the blow and sent his feet at Cell's legs, attempting to trip the android, but Cell jumped over the blow and shot into the air.

Gohan launched himself in pursuit. Cell launched a wave of punches at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan easily dodged all of them.

"Why do my punches always miss you?" shouted Cell in immense frustration. "Enough of this!" He'd managed to back Gohan up against another cliff. He launched one final punch, but it only hit the cliff side, shattering the cliff into smaller rocks.

"You!" said Cell, turning around and finding himself face to face with Gohan. He began snarling in anger, exploding his energy around him. When the light cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed, still hovering exactly where he had been.

Gohan flew backwards, landing on the ground, still glaring at Cell. "I've had it!" said Cell, landing directly in front of Gohan. He regained a confident smirk. "Don't get too confident, for I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it," said Gohan. Cell looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, a cheeky one," said Cell, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Well then, let's see how you fare against me when I fight at full strength."

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power?" asked Vegeta, frustrated.

"He's only bluffing," said Trunks. "He's trying to scare Gohan."

Cell assumed his preferred power-up stance and started yelling. His aura flashed around him, and an immense wind came off of him, blowing Mr. Satan and the news crew away.

"I've been waiting for you to turn it up," said Gohan, unmoved by the incredible force emerging from Cell.

"Well I guess this shoots my theory out the window," said Trunks, covering his eyes from the dust being blown up into the air.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"He's making the whole Earth shake!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"This freak's totally out of control!" said Krillin. "But how do you stop something like that?"

"So, kid," said Cell, straightening up, "are you impressed by what you see?" He was so confident in his supreme full perfect fighting power.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Gohan, completely unmoved by all the forces that had emerged from Cell.

Cell twitched in fury, then shot at Gohan in a flash, delivering a punch directly to the half-Saiyan's face. He laughed, then was horrified when Gohan merely opened his eyes, straightened his head, and stared at him straight in the face.

"Gohan still holds the advantage," said Android 16. "His power is still far greater than that of Cell. I cannot believe a mere child can hold this much power."

Cell drew back his fist for a second punch, but faster than he could follow, Gohan had launched one of his own, burying his fist directly in Cell's stomach.

Cell backed away, spit dripping from his mouth, clutching his stomach in pain, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. The Z-Fighters were in shock at the display of power Gohan had put out.

Cell snarled in fury, raising his fist yet again, but Gohan shot forward and delivered an uppercut directly to the android's chin. Cell went flying backwards, collapsing to his knees.

"He only had two punches that made contact!" said Cell in shock, clutching his stomach in pain. "So why am I... so damaged?"

"I've got a feeling that Gohan might have just won it all!" said Krillin, his eyes wide, while Vegeta's eyes twitched in shock.

"Remember, Krillin," said Piccolo, "it's not over till it's over!"

"I don't want to jinx him," said Trunks, "but I think Krillin might be right!"

"Hey," said the reporter where he and the cameraman and Mr. Satan cowered in a rock formation. "How much longer until you get that thing fixed?"

"Not yet, boss," said the cameraman, working on the camera, trying to repair it.

_I can't believe this kid,_ thought Mr. Satan.

Cell stared in shock as Gohan began to approach him. "You are as foolish as your father," said Cell to the half-Saiyan, who stopped just in front of him. "It's time for you to learn some respect!" He launched a kick at Gohan, who caught it in one hand, then kicked Cell in the head, sending the android flying backwards.

Gohan pivoted to face Cell, who was laying face down on the ground. "I will not be humiliated by a child," said Cell to himself, starting at Gohan. "This has gone far enough! I am tired of playing these games!"

Gohan began to approach Cell. Cell opened his hands and summoned two huge, golden disks of energy.

"Look out!" shouted Krillin, recognizing the move as his own Destructo Disks.

"_Destructo Disks!_" shouted Cell, sending both disks flying at Gohan, who raised his hands and caught them, diffusing their energy a moment later.

"He caught the disks!" said Krillin in surprise.

"Impossible!" said Vegeta, his eyes wide in shock.

"You little fool," said Cell, recovering from his own surprise. "I will show you what true power is!" He shot into the air, raising his fingers to his forehead. "_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" he shouted, sending the attack he stole from Piccolo at Gohan.

Gohan merely slapped the beam away, sending it flying into the sky. It exploded, lighting the entire sky in bright, violet light.

"Curse you!" shouted Cell, raising one finger at Gohan. "_Rapid Fire!_" he shouted, sending a massive amount of energy waves at Gohan. They all seemingly passed right through him, not harming him in the slightest.

_This kid is gold,_ thought Mr. Satan, staring at Gohan. "Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed. "This kid has some talent. I've decided to take him under my wing."

"Uh, Mr. Satan," said the reporter. "I really hate to say this, but: honestly, who do you think you are? It is obvious the boy is far more skilled than you."

"What? Come on, are you for real? That kid is an amateur. Oh sure, he's got talent, but he needs help. If he trains hard enough, he could be as good as me!"

The cameraman turned around to stare at Mr. Satan in bewilderment, as if to say "You're still not fooling anyone," then turned back to his work.

"Look, Krillin," said Trunks. "The tables have turned on Cell. I think Gohan's got him."

"Yeah," agreed Krillin. "He's unbelievable. Do you think he can beat him this time?"

"He will," said Piccolo, his eyes wide at his former student's power.

"What are you so afraid of, Cell?" asked Gohan, walking towards the android. "I'm just a child. Can you really not beat a child? Obviously not, because now, I'm going to destroy you."

Cell took off into the sky, flying directly away from Gohan. He stopped high up, cupping his hands together. "_Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" he chanted, sending the wave at Gohan.

"He's put too much energy into that!" said Goku, staring at the beam in horror. "It could destroy the Earth!"

Gohan cupped his own hands at his side. "_Ka... me... ha... me... HA!_" he chanted in return, sending his own far smaller beam into Cell's. His beam stopped Cell's in it's tracks, then slowly... incredibly... it pushed it back at it's owner.

The combined beams hit Cell, blowing one of his arms, both his legs, his wings, and his head pieces off.

Gohan grinned as he saw the damage done to Cell. He was enjoying this- torturing the merciless beast, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. He figured he'd let Cell regenerate, then maybe rip off a few more limbs, smack the android around a little bit more- maybe with his own severed limbs. Gohan's mind reeled as he thought of all the ways to get back at Cell for everything he'd done.

"Why's Gohan just standing there?" asked Trunks. "Cell's defenseless! He's giving Cell time to regenerate!"

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku. "YOU'VE GOT TO FINISH HIM OFF NOW! DON'T LET HIM REGENERATE!"

"Take him down?" asked Gohan, looking over at his father. He had a slightly angry expression on his face. He turned away. "No, I think I'll wait. I want to see him suffer a bit more first." The sadistic expression on the child's face shocked the Z Fighters profoundly, even Vegeta. None of them could ever recall Gohan or Goku wanting to hurt instead of save.

"The power's gone to his head," said Piccolo, shocked. "He doesn't want to end this. He wants to make Cell pay. But if Cell realizes that he can't win, he may decide to take the Earth out with him."

"Gohan's never been like this before," said Goku. "He's always placed the safety of the Earth before his own."

"What about when he first transformed to a Super Saiyan?" asked Piccolo, having been told the story a long time ago. "He certainly toyed with Frieza. You know what I'm talking about, Goku. The same thing happened to you."

"You're right," said Goku, his eyes widening. "I was struggling to hold on to who I was. Gohan must be going through that right now, if not worse with this new form." He took off, flying towards Goku.

Gohan was just standing there watching when rini's voice rang through his head "Gohan," "Rini?" he questioned "Yeah it's me, Please, finish Cell off now. Do it for me."

"Why should I?" he mentally yelled at her" \. "First of all get your tone straight. Second Your better than this" Gohan wasn't hearing it " Don't you think he deserves to suffer for all the things that he's done? He's nothing to me anyways." Rini huffed

"Prove that you're better than him, Gohan. Don't sink to his level. I'm not asking you to kill Cell, Gohan. I'm asking you to save the world. I'm asking you to do this for me" Gohan didn't even need to think about it any more.

"I'm sorry, Rini," said Gohan quietly. "I know I should have ended this quickly."

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Rini. "The power took over you, you are half human Rini." A small grin twisted one of the corners of his mouth. "And get back to Rini before she kills me."

Gohan nodded, turning his gaze back towards Cell. "Thanks, Rini," said the child, a smile forming on his face. "Thank you for saving me from myself." He shot towards Cell.

"What have you done to me?" choked out the android, who was still trying to regenerate.

"It's over, Cell," said Gohan. "I'm finishing this. I'm tired of playing around. I'm tired of fighting you." He raised his hands to his side, cupping them. "_KamehameHA!_" he shouted, blasting Cell.

"I'll be back!" said Cell as his body evaporated. Gohan kept up the wave of pure energy until he could no longer sense even a fraction of Cell's energy. Finally, he lowered his hands. It was finally over.

"He did it!" shouted Krillin in joy. "Gohan defeated Cell! Gohan defeated Cell!"

"I can't sense his energy anywhere!" said Piccolo, his eyes wide in shock. "He's gone. Cell is gone!"

Gohan did one last scan with his senses, searching for Cell's energy anywhere. Sighing deeply, he looked at his friends and father, all of whom were beginning to celebrate. He then looked at the news crew and Mr. Satan, who had all been knocked unconscious by the energy exerted by Cell's final attack.

Gohan flew down to his friends, all of whom were staring at him in awe. He landed right in front of them. "It's finally over," said the half-Saiyan.

"It sure is," said Goku, walking to his son. "I'm really proud of you, Gohan."

"You're the man, Gohan," said Yamcha, giving the half-Saiyan the thumbs up. "The way you beat Cell, it was so... _effortless._"

Vegeta stood at the edge of the group, staring off into the sky away from the others. _My humiliation is complete,_ he thought to himself. _Kakarot has surpassed me in power, and yet his son- his half-breed _son,_ has surpassed both of us to an extent we might as well be flies to him and has taken my daughter. Why do I bother._

"Thanks, guys, Wait until I tell you why I really changed my mind" said Gohan, giving a true smile. He picked up his cape from where he'd left it, throwing it back on.

"To think we were worried," said Krillin, smiling. "Not one of us died! And even better, we can wish everyone else that Cell killed back to life!"

"Yes," said Android 16, smiling at the thought of Cell's defeat being complete. "It is only a shame Cell managed to absorb 17 and 18. They would enjoy knowing of Cell's defeat."

"16," said Gohan, turning to the big android. "When we wish everyone back, they should come back too."

"Why should we let them?" asked Trunks. "They're androids, just like Cell. They're a menace to the Earth."

"Just because they're evil in your time doesn't mean they're evil in this time," said Gohan. "If you haven't noticed, they didn't go on a killing spree. Besides, now me, dad, you, and Vegeta are all strong enough to defeat them even if they do. They deserve a second chance."

Trunks grimaced. "You're right," he finally conceded. "The changes in our time lines made the androids different here." He looked at 16. "Sorry to call you guys a menace to the Earth."

"Trunks came from the future," explained Krillin to 16. "In his time, Androids 17 and 18 went on a killing spree, killing all of us except him, and destroying the world."

"He is forgiven," said 16. "17 and 18 are different than that. They can make choices. They do not wish to hurt the world. And now, as you said, there are enough of you to stop them even if they did."

"So," said Yamcha, "should we get going to the Lookout? Are we going to wish them back?"

"I'm pretty sure Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Bulma would kill us all if we didn't give them the good news right away," said Goku. "Hey, I have an idea? Why don't we have a celebration tomorrow at the Lookout, and we'll do it there? We'll bring everybody. That way, Mr. Popo and Dende won't be left out."

"Great idea," said Yamcha. "Party at the Lookout tomorrow!"

"_**I hate to interrupt,**_**" **said a familiar voice in their heads.

"King Kai!" exclaimed Goku in surprise.

"_**That's me!"**_ said King Kai. _**"Anyway, I just figured you would like to know that Cell was just sent down to the Home for Infinite Losers. He's dead, and he's with all the other guys you've beaten. Frieza, Frieza's father, the Ginyu Force, everybody!"**_

"That doesn't sound too good," said Gohan. "Everybody we've defeated all in one place? Sounds like it could get pretty rough down there."

"_**Eh, don't worry about it,"**_ said King Kai._** "We've got people who can handle it. Just enjoy the fact that you've saved not only the Earth, Gohan, but the entire universe as well! I gotta go!"**_

"Well, we should probably get going," said Goku to Gohan. He turned to Krillin. "Hey, you need a ride to Master Roshi's?"

"Sure!" said Krillin. Goku looked at his son. "You're going to stay in that transformation?"

"Yeah," said Gohan. "I might as well try and get the control over it that we have over regular Super Saiyan. It could come in handy later on."

Goku nodded. "Then let's head to Master Roshi's and give him the good news."

"Don't forget about us!" said Yamcha, Tien at his side. "We'd better head over there two. The last place I want to go is with Vegeta."

The two of them locked on to the Saiyans as well, and the group vanished.

……………..DBZ/SM…………….

Master Roshi and Bulma looked up in surprise as they reappeared at Kame House.

"You're back!" shouted Bulma. "Did you defeat Cell?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Cell is gone for good, and he's never coming back."

"I can't believe it!" shouted Bulma, giving Goku a hug. "I knew you could do it, Goku, I knew it!"

"Actually," said Goku, "Gohan did it. I was about to die, and he stepped in and defeated Cell."

Master Roshi looked the half-Saiyan up and down. "Yep, I knew it," he said. "You may be suppressing your power significantly, but it's still larger than your old man's."

"Wow," said Bulma, looking at Gohan. "Your mom's going to freak when she finds out how strong you've become! As for Rini her dende called screaming "He did it" and I had no idea what they were talking about"

"The amazing thing is," said Goku, "Gohan did it easily after he unleashed his hidden powers and transformed past a regular Super Saiyan."

"Cell didn't stand a chance," said Gohan, grinning.

"But do you know what that makes you?" shouted Oolong, who had been hiding outside from all the earthquakes. "That makes you the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"Yeah," said Gohan, scratching the back of his head, "Yea but what does it matter if I still have a mother and a girlfriend I'm scare stiff of "

"Speaking of your mother," said Goku, "she'll be pretty angry at us if we don't go over there right now. And I'm pretty sure your new power is still vulnerable to her frying pan."

"See you guys tomorrow!" said Gohan. He and his father disappeared, leaving Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin to explain everything to Bulma and Master Roshi, who both looked like they had over 9,000 questions to ask.

……………DBZ/SM…………….

Chi-Chi and her father, the Ox King, looked up in surprise as Goku and Gohan both reappeared, relatively unharmed. Goku's damage had been healed by the Sensu bean, and Gohan was only sporting a few cuts and one bruise on his jaw, where he'd allowed Cell to get a free punch.

"You're all right!" shouted Chi-Chi, running forward and giving her son a hug. "I saw you start powering up, then the TV went out, the Earth started shaking, and I didn't know if you were still alive!"

"I'm fine," said Gohan, returning the hug very carefully, so as not to harm his mom with his new powers.

"So, what happened?" asked Ox King. "Did you defeat Cell, Goku?"

"No," said Goku. "Gohan did."

It took a second for the brunt of that statement to set into the two. "Gohan defeated Cell?" asked Chi-Chi, in shock. "How?"

"I ascended past a Super Saiyan," said Gohan. "That's why my hair is a little different now, and why I'm a little bit more muscular. I'm still in my new transformation."

"Oh, don't tell me," said Chi-Chi, rolling her eyes. "You're trying to master it, just like you and your father mastered Super Saiyan in that room. You two will never change. It's always about getting stronger."

"Let me go see Rini before she ahs a fit!"


	31. It's not over

Disclaimer: Rini & Gohan: Hey Necee90

Necee90: Hey love birds whats new

Gohan: nothing just trying to avoid Vegeta

Necee90: Who isn't. anyway I think we should start a tradition of you guys ending every story together.

Rini :That's cool by us.

Rinin& Gohan: Necee90 does not own DBZ or SM people and we are happy to introduce you to the last chapter of Crossover: Attack of the Androids.

The second Gohan and Goku arrived at the lookout Gohan felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he hugged Rini back finally she was all he needed to focus on. Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Krillin were there already. "Well, should we get this party started?" shouted Yamcha. "The first thing we should do is wish back to life all those that Cell killed!

"Yeah!" cheered all the others. They gathered up all seven Dragon Balls (Goku having gathered them a few days ago... remember?) and moved to the outside of the Lookout.

"Arise, Shenron!" shouted Dende. The sky darkened, and the massive dragon shot out.

"You who have summoned me," said Shenron, "I will grant you two wishes that are within my power."

"Shenron," Dende, "could you please bring back to life everybody that was killed by the android named Cell?"

"It shall be done," said Shenron, his eyes glowing a brighter red. After a moment, they dimmed. "What is your second wish?"

"We wish Androids 17 and 18 were human."

"Your wish has been granted," said Shenron. He vanished allowing the sky to go back to normal. "Now that that's over with what changed your mind about defeating Cell?" Goku asked Gohan wh grinned "Rini did" Everyone looked confused "I don't know how but I wished I could talk to him and the next thing you know I was inside his head.

Goku laughed "You two never cease to amaze me" everyone joined in, After a bit of talking everyone went home there was sure to be partying tomorrow.

…………………..DBZ/SM……………..

"Hey you guys" Serena and Bulma yelled as the Whole Son family walked into the backyard of Capsule Corp. The whole Z gang was there socializing. "Wow I'm glad we have to train anymore" Yamcha said letting out a sigh "Who said we have to stop training" Gohan said, Everyone turned to him "Don't turn me your going to train for no reason!" Krillin yelled "No he's right" Serena said "Me and Rini got a message from my mom yesterday night, Edymiond hasn't been defeated, I don't know how he should've been beaten years ago. He got powerful some how and they can't hold him back, he should be here in 3 months" no one could believe it "Only three months!" they shouted

Tien moaned " We just stopped training! What the hell!" but Krillin smiled "Chill yall we have Gohan on our side, Gohan you can beat him right" he said expecting a yes, but got "I'm to sure. From what I've been sensing he's pretty powerful" Everyone looked shocked "WERE DONE FOR!" Rini and Yamcha shouted causing everyone to laugh.

………………DBZ/SM……………

Trunks gave Vegeta and the guys a pound, he kissed Serena, Bulma and Chi-Chi on the cheek. "Gohan and Goku I'll be here in 2 weeks if I need help." he said hugging Rini tightly "Take care of my sister Gohan" Gohan smiled at him "Did you even need to say anything.".

He jumped into his time machne and flew off into the sky. Everything was fine……… untill the fight for the Crown.

End Caption: Crossover: Fight for the crown will be posted immediately. Bye for a few hours.


End file.
